Lipstick Kisses And Inked Virtuoso
by JessAndTAT
Summary: For new Detective Isabella Swan, protecting the recluse professor of music from a stalker, sounded easy enough. They find themselves mixed in forbidden romance, filled with hidden ink and red lipstick kisses from a deranged stalker. AH/OOC 18&Up ONLY.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Stalkers POV

Grabbing my journal, I sit at my desk and start to read through my entries.

_I can't believe that he ignored me again. Why is he__ still ignoring me? Why am I not good enough for him? When I am standing right beside him, he acts as if I don't exist. I have to get his attention somehow. He never talks to me, and he acts like he has never even seen me. I will not allow him to continue to ignore me. I don't understand what he sees in her. I've watched him for several years, and have even been close enough to touch him. I have flirted and have tried my best to sway his interest in me, but nothing has worked so far. I know he isn't gay; he shows the men no more interest than he shows me. I overheard his interfering sister making him call the cops, and now that frumpy, mousey girl is involved, because she was the detective in charge of the investigation. They are all so stupid. They can't even find a tack under their own damn thumbs. They'll never expect me, because I'm that good. Edward doesn't even seem scared; then again, he has no reason to be. I know I will never hurt him, and deep down I know he knows it too. I love him so much; I just wish he knew. Why his stupid sister suggested the police is beyond me. I really don't like her. If she becomes too much of a problem, I will cut her._

_I know that he won't be mad at me when he finally realizes it's me, he truly loves. He was born to be mine; no man can ever make me feel the way he does. I crave the feel of his hands on my skin; I crave the day I make him mine. I spend so many nights thinking of how good he will be to me. Even when I slide my fingers through my folds, I know they are no substitute for his, but until I make him mine, they'll have to do. The melodic sound of his velvet voice is the one I hear in my dreams. I see his wild sex hair in my mind, the color of copper, blond, and hints of red. Those eyes of his...they are so beautiful. The crystal green is beyond enticing. If that mousey interfering girl gets in my way, I will have to end her. She is so plain; I don't see why any man would want her. She is so insignificant, that I can't even say what she looks like. She better never make the mistake of crossing the line and trying to be with him again; he is mine! The thoughts of her touching him, being with him, enrages me. I see the way he looks at her, and it drives me crazy knowing I'm not the one he's looking at. She has no idea who she is messing with. I won't second guess myself if I have to hurt her, even if she is a cop. Combined with his ignoring me again, and the thoughts of her interference; I know that I will have to step up my game. He needs to know that he cannot play games with me. She has to go, and he'll regret it if she doesn't leave our love alone. I don't like triangles, never have, and that stupid, plain looking cop girl thinks she is just going to form a triangle. _

Picking up my pen, I add the day's events into the journal.

_I __felt the rage as I picked up the metal bat and waved it in the air a bit. I've always liked the feeling of the heavy metal in my hands. I lifted the bat high above my head and swung it forward with all my might. The sound of the smashing glass brought a smile to my face. Breaking something always makes me feel better. I knocked out the driver side window, the tail lights, and the headlights; I smashed several dents into the sides of the doors, and even carved him a little note into the driver's seat. I walked away thinking of my carved words: 'You're Mine,' and a red lipstick kiss, of course. I love the way the red lipstick looked against the tan leather. I loved reminding him of whom he belongs to. I know when he sees my loving words, with the red lips; he'll know it's from me. I love that I can sit back and watch them all try to figure out who it is that did this damage to his car._

_When I 'find' out about his car being wrecked, it will be easy enough to look shocked and worried by the damage. All I have to do is think about how she was in his apartment again. She is supposed to be a professional, and coming to his apartment after hours is not professional. Every time I see them together she blushes, and all I want to do is punch her in the face. Edward's smile grows whenever she's around, and that's not how things are supposed to be. Edward loves me and if I need to remind him again, I will. I will always be there, even if he doesn't see me. I can't wait for the day we are together._

_I remember the first time I ever saw him, we made eye contact and he gave me that knowing smile and it told me we were going to be together one day and I was holding him to it. He walked across the campus looking so dreamy. I felt this pull toward him from day one. It was like I was a magnet. I still feel that pull every time I am in arms reach of him. I just need him lying next to me, kissing me, telling me how much he loves me. I know he will never question my love._

I lay my journal down after writing 'I love you, Edward, forever and a day.' Of course, I refresh my lipstick and kiss his name like I always do. Now having my plans set, I know I need rest. Lying back on my bed, thinking over today's events again. Seeing him with her, the rage is still fresh in my mind and causes my fists to clench. I feel the anger dissipate as I remember again the smashing of his car. Pushing my plan into overdrive, I smile now; glad that tonight's actions moved my timeline forward. He is mine, and tomorrow is the day, we will start our forever.

* * *

><p>AN: All characters belong to Ms. Meyers, but the actions belong to us. Thanks to Beta's Cullen Confection and .24. All mistakes are ours. First chapter should post in about a week, and we hope to stay on the scheduling of a chapter a week throughout the story. There is a wonderful banner for this story on our profile. Please read and review. Thanks, Jess and Kasi~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A New Design

RING! RING!

RING! RING!

"Do you think you could get that phone sometime today, Rosalie?" Jasper hollered over his left shoulder. Both of his hands were busy taping the cellophane cover on the bicep of his customer.

RING! RING!

"Rose!" Jasper shouts out again.

RING! RING!

"I'll grab it for you Jazz," I say as I step over to the counter and grab the phone. "Jam, may I help you?"

Click….

"They hung up. Sorry about that," I told him as I walked back over and sat down.

"Thanks man, I'll be right with you," he said. He finished going over some paperwork and aftercare for his customer, and then took the guy's money.

I nodded my head, while I looked over the drawing I was holding. My teaching assistant at ODU, where I am the professor of the music department, drew this musical note design. Angela is a very talented artist and is getting her Master's Degree in teaching art and music. I asked her if she would mind if I had a friend of mine take a look at this design. Of course she said yes; she never really flirts with me, but I see the shy smiles she gives me. Alice seems to think that Angela is 'hot for teacher,' as she says. Alice even sings the bad hair hit to me every time Angela's name comes up in conversation. I didn't tell Angela I wanted to get the design tattooed on my body. I am a, 'closet freak for ink." That's what Jazz tells me all the time. I have twelve tattoos now, and I am going to be getting another very soon. Not one student or co-worker who has ever seen my ink. When I am at school, I am very professional. According to my twin sister, though, I am socially inept and I have isolated myself through seclusion. Alice and Jazz have dated for years, so she knows of my desire for ink. Jazz is a great artist and I trust him completely. Since he has been dating Alice, he's become a great friend as well. I glance up when Rose saunters into the room.

"Hey Eddie, whatcha getting done today?" she asks while snapping her gum.

What Emmett sees in her, besides her body, is unknown to me; at least she makes beautiful children. I just hope that Bree continues to take after Emmett when it comes to her manners.

"Hello Rose. Is Bree with Emmett today at the 'Bodyshop'?" I ask.

"Yeppers," she says, still chomping and snapping the gum. "So, what ink are you getting today?"

"I am not getting any ink today. I just wanted to show this picture to Jazz and see what he thinks," I told her.

"Oh, let me see," she replies as she reaches over to grab it from my hand. I let her look at the sketch; not that she gave me much of a choice. It is much easier to let her see and hope she will go away, then it is to resist. As much as I don't think this is any of her business, I bite my tongue.

"That's a great design. The detail is fucking kick ass!" Rose said, popping her gum for extra measure. "When are you going to let me glide my machine across that skin of yours and mark you?" She asked, using the sex kitten voice I hear her give Emmett all the time.

"You are a great artist, and if I ever get a face tattooed on my body, I will let you do it, but this is more up Jazz's alley."

"Your loss," she sighed, handing me back the drawing. She yelled over her shoulder as she walked toward the door, "Jazz, I'm going to get a cup of coffee from Java-mug. You want anything?"

"Nope, just answer the phone next time it rings and you're not with a client," Jasper snapped.

As Rose walked out the door she flipped him the one finger salute.

Jazz sighed. "If she wasn't the best damned artist with faces I have ever seen do ink, she'd be gone."

"Not to mention Alice would serve your ass on a platter," I chuckle.

Jazz nods, knowing I'm right. Rose and Alice were like Emmett and I; we all did grow up together. Rose and Emmett have been together since junior high school. They are not married, but live together. Emmett has proposed to her several times, but she keeps refusing him. Their daughter Bree is the light of their world. At age three, she can melt your heart with her big baby blues. Emmett is a really great friend of mine. He and Sam are my best friends. The women they both are, or have been involved with, are nerve racking and annoying. Rose gets on my last nerve. I know she means well, but the word crass hit her in the ass long ago, and stuck.

Sam, who is co-owner of 'Jam' with Jazz, was married to Emily; their divorce was finalized a year ago. Emily cannot let go. She still sends Sam cards and letters, and thinks one day he will take her back. The nail in that coffin came when she got drunk and tried to get me to sleep with her in front of Sam at a party over at his cousin's bar. What an ugly night that was.

Emily had crushed on me for a while and the guys teased me about it, but I always thought it was a joke or misinterpretation. Since she was my best friend's wife, the fact that she found me attractive was odd for me. Everyone else assumed it was a mild mannered infatuation, nothing serious. What was funny to other people, was annoying to me. Jazz used to tease me about it all the time. Hell, so did Sam. Sam is such a laid back guy.

Emily was our designated driver one night when we were all partying together. I don't drink a lot, or very often, but this was a special occasion. I was quite toasted, and she tried to take advantage of the fact that I wasn't sober. Jake, who owns the bar, knew that Emily had been cheating on Sam. When he saw the things she was doing to me, he decided to get proof. Jake videotaped her grabbing my junk, and trying to slobber all over me. That same night, he also happened to catch her in the hallway outside the bathrooms, with some guy buried balls deep inside her. I had warned Sam that it was not just a joke about her crushing, and it made me feel uncomfortable. He wasn't positive that it was real, but he was blinded by what he thought was love.

After the bar that night, where Jake captured some of her finest moments on film, he showed Sam the proof. We all followed her one night and we found out she was getting around quite a bit. I hated hurting my friend, but she had tried so many times to get me to have sex with her. She was not super stable as far as I was concerned. I don't have the desire to do her, and I'm sure I was just a challenge for her anyway. I am the notch that will not be appearing on her bedpost, ever.

I am more of a homebody, a stick to myself kind of guy. I tend to talk to my students more then I speak to anyone else. I still go to my parent's house three nights a week for a decent home cooked meal. I moved out and got my own place for my twenty-fifth birthday. Actually, Alice and I both moved out. I don't really go out or date a lot. I have had a few small, very casual relationships, but nothing serious. I am not a virgin, but I am more selective then most men my age. Dating anyone around this town is hard. They are either a student of the university, and I will not go there, or they are not anything I find interesting. To me, a woman should look decent and take care of herself, but she should also have a brain and not be afraid to use it. I certainly was not searching for a slut, although there are plenty of those around. I don't expect to find a virgin, but I do not want a woman who has been ridden more than the Seattle Slew either.

Esme, my mother, is an interior designer. Carlisle, my father, is a surgeon. Esme's right hand woman in her business is Sue; they both loved the design business. They met with a client and came across an older five floor building for sale. The client decided that they just did not like it enough to invest the needed money for repairs, so they put the building up for sale. Esme loved it so much and she knew she wanted it. Dad always gives her whatever she wants, so our parents now own it. Alice and I were only twenty-three when they bought the building. The day we turned twenty-five, we were each given a key to our own place. Both places were huge, fully decorated, and furnished for us. In Alice's condo, Esme designed a full studio and set it up for my twin's clothing design. For me, she had a full recording studio; it is what I do to pass time when I'm not teaching. The building is a nice investment for my parents because of the six other apartments in the place.

Emmett, Rose, and Bree live on second floor; there are two other apartments on the same floor. One apartment is being moved into this weekend. Mrs. Cope, who is a retired kindergarden teacher, lives beside Emmett and Rose. She watches Bree on the days that Emmett doesn't take her to work with him. 'Breaking Dawn,' the gym that Emmett owns, has a daycare room, and two or three days a week Bree goes there to give Mrs. Cope some free time. I think Mrs. Cope rather loves having her around, though. Bree is entirely too smart for her age. At this rate, when she is old enough to start school she will be smart enough to be moved up a grade or two. If she didn't still have the baby talk, you wouldn't know she is only three. Mrs. Cope is really good with Bree, and I planned to take my children to her, if I ever had any.

To say Alice and I were spoiled would not be a stretch. When you see Alice, you know she comes from money, yet she is one of the most kind hearted people you will ever meet. Alice is forever trying to make me over, and hook me up with a good girl. I wear dress slacks, button up shirts, ties, and jackets for work. Alice hates the way I dress. She says I either look like a stuffy old professor, or a roadie for one of the local Seattle grunge bands. Normal clothing for me is jeans, retro or rock band t-shirts and hoodies. Alice tells me all the time that I dress like a down on my luck schmuck, or a poor professor. She has even gone as far as to buy me new clothes, which just sit in my closet. I must not look too bad, the females seem to swarm; not that any of them have caught my fancy. She doesn't think much of any female I have ever dated, although most have never made it past a secluded night away in Seattle. She didn't like either of the two girlfriends she has met. Sadly enough, each time she was right about them. I still thank God she is clear about telling me how she feels about things.

Jazz is finally free, so I show him the drawing and he agrees with me; it would look really good if I enlarged it and placed it in the center of my back. Most of the work on my back was a result of my love for music. Jazz and I agree that he should tweak a few things on the design to make it fit in well with the other tats. After setting up a time for me to come in after hours and get it done, I take off and head for home.

I see the moving truck at the building where I live, and catch sight of a brown haired girl; she looks rather young. I wonder if she will be a student. There is also a lady helping her, and I know I've seen her around before, maybe at the college. The woman I vaguely recognize looks just like the brunette, only a little older. I watch them as they both walk back into the building, each carrying a box. My guess is that they are sisters. I remember my mom telling me that the person moving in was a member of the Port Angeles Police department. Maybe one of the girls was the girlfriend of the cop; I am sure I will meet whoever it is someday soon. The cop is neighbors with Emmett, and he is friends with everyone. I guess a person couldn't ask for better safety in their building than to have a cop living there. I head to the door, and once inside the entry, I check my mailbox. Pulling out a rather large bulk of mail, I shut the door and lock the box before walking to the elevator and pushing the button to wait.

DING.

The doors open and there stands the two woman I watched enter the building a few minutes ago.

"Hi there! I'm Renee," the strawberry blonde says with a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Nice to meet you," I say, showing no real reaction. I hate it when I can see what people are thinking in their eyes, and her eyes are saying she wants to fuck me. I hope this is not the wife of the cop; that's not what I need at all.

"Well, aren't you just sex on a stick," Renee drawls out.

"Renee!" the other woman gasps out. "I have to live here, let's not scare away all my neighbors while I move in." Turning to me she says, "I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I'm moving into apartment three-c." She extends her hand for me to shake.

My hands are full, but before I can shuffle stuff to shake her hand, Renee grabs her shoulder and starts to pull her away.

"Come on party pooper, if I can't flirt neither can you. Let's get this road on the show," Renee snorts out, laughing at her own joke like it was actually funny.

I watch as they walk back out of the building, and I take the elevator to the fourth floor. At my door, I see another white paper taped to the door. I shake my head as I remove the piece of paper, pretty sure I already know what it says. I unlock the door and set my keys and bundle of mail on the entryway table. Walking into the kitchen, I stand at the counter and open the folded sheet of paper. Sure enough, there is a red lipstick kiss over the words 'YOUR MINE'. I shake my head and fold it shut again. I set it on the ever growing stack of them, which is now piling up on the corner of my kitchen counter. I find these everywhere I go. I have, thus far, found them in my office at work, on my car windshield, my door, my mailbox, and I even found one taped to the inside of my locker at the gym last time I worked out. Oddly enough, the locker had been shut and locked. Part of me thinks Emmett is fucking with me; he keeps telling me I couldn't find a date unless I had some crazy woman tracking me down. I just wonder how he is getting Rose to kiss the paper all the time, because these lips certainly look feminine to me.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the wonderful response to this story thus far. Check out the blog spot we have, link on profile. We can always use help with it too, it you have any ideas. Sending super special thanks out to, .24, for beta'ing this chapter, big hugs to her. Please review, see you next week. Jess and Kasi~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Realization

* * *

><p>I love Thursdays; it's always an early day for me. With only one class to teach, it is a great day to work on my paperwork. I get to go home early and work in my own studio. If I'm lucky, I get to spend the afternoon without my sister stopping by to shop for me. I know that I'll be seeing her today though, because tonight we have dinner at Emmett and Rose's place. She will bring me a slip of paper, telling me what I have to bring for the dinner tonight. Rose had a thing for post-its.<p>

We always put slips of paper in a hat, and draw. Each of us brings something different, and that is how we decide. We try to get together at least twice a month and have a big dinner with all of the close friends, mainly always meeting at Emmett and Rose's place because they have Bree. Sometimes we meet at my place or Alice's, though, since we all live in the same building. Well, except for Sam. Sam, Emmett, Alice, Rose, and I all attended school together. Jasper has been with Alice for the past seven years and he is like family too. It's always a good time, and besides, I get to spend the evening with Bree, my BB.

It is three o'clock now, and I head for home, having been on campus since seven this morning. I was so wrapped up on this new project I have planned, I didn't realize the whole morning passed by so fast. I taught my only class today just after lunchtime. Lunch, unfortunately, is something which I missed today because I was so lost in my music. As I drive home, my stomach growls at me in protest of being neglected. I need to make something to eat when I get there, and then maybe work on a grocery list. I know it sounds like I am helpless, but I give my shopping list to Alice and she shops for me. Alice has this desire to shop. She prefers clothing shopping, but she will go food shopping, too.

I pull into the garage and park in my assigned parking space, noticing Alice's ostentatious canary yellow Porsche turbo Carrera. Jasper gave her that damn car for her birthday last year; I swear that boy spoils her rotten. Our family comes from old money, but Jasper, well, that guy comes from old moldy money. You would never know it to look at him, but he is extremely loaded. Alice will never have to work another day in her life. I think that's why Jasper is a tattoo artist. He makes good money doing it, but he doesn't need any of it. He truly does what he loves.

Walking into the building, I see my annoying sister waiting for me, but it looks like she has bag of something that smells really delicious in her hand. She knows me pretty well, and I have to smile. Who am I kidding? Alice seems to have this ability to read people, especially those close to her.

"Are you happy to see me, or is it the bag full of food from the Olive Garden what you're smiling about?"

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I love you, and you're my sister. Now, hand me the food, and nobody gets hurt," I joke.

Alice follows me to my place and I sit at the breakfast bar, as Alice moves to the other side. Alice tells me about the new dress she's designing, as I eat. I tune out most of her design babble, because well, I just don't care. I nod and shrug accordingly as she continues to talk.

I continue to half listen as she goes on, while I sit here and eat the wonderful chicken scampi she brought me. Alice continues to ramble, and I catch bits and pieces of what she's saying. I briefly hear her mention something about dinner at our parent's house this Sunday and that she got me a new outfit to wear. Like I need to dress up fancy to go to my parent's house for dinner?

"Oh, you have to bring the beer for tonight," Alice says.

"No problem, I think I have some here," I say as I clean up my mess from eating. Alice was a saint for bringing me exactly what I needed.

"Nope, just looked, you'll have to go to the store. Go to the gas station to get the beer, so it is already cold. Warm beer would be gross. Rose is making smoked pork chops and twice baked potatoes. Sam is bringing Turtle cheesecake, and Jasper and I are bringing the dinner rolls and salad. Make me a grocery list and I'll go shopping for you tomorrow after we meet for lunch."

"Yes, boss," I say with a sigh.

"Don't go getting lippy, brother of mine."

"Yes, Alice, I will make you a list. I want to work on my project this afternoon for a little bit. I have most of it ready."

"Edward, what the hell are these?" my nosy sister asks, sounding very annoyed.

"What in the hell are you talking about now Alice?"

"These papers stacked up on your counter. What are they?"

"Oh, those. I think it is Emmett playing a trick on me; you know how he is. I keep finding them on my door, under my wiper blades on the car. I even found one in my locker at the gym."

"You found one in the locker, like inside of the locker?"

"Yeah, that's why I think its Emmett."

"Don't you shut and lock the locker when you're not near it?"

"Why, yes mom, I do!"

"Well then, how could Emmett have opened it? He doesn't know your combination, does he?"

"I didn't think so, but do you have a better answer?"

"Yeah, some wacko is leaving you disturbing notes that say 'you're mine' on them and signing it with a red lipstick kiss!"

"Well, how would some random wacko know where I work and live, what I drive, and my other everyday life things?"

"Edward, for someone who is extremely smart, you're quite ignorant at times. It is called having a stalker. When did you start getting these notes, and have there been other things?"

"I got the first note about six months ago, but didn't think much of it. I started finding notes, and occasionally, I would find just lip prints on my office door window, or the car window. I really think that Emmett is playing a trick on me, and having Rose leave lipstick kisses all over stuff to try and scare me."

"Well, I agree. These look like a woman's lips, but I have seen some nice looking lips on some guys too. Maybe you have some dude trying to catch your eye. Oh…my…God, thinking of men with awesome lips…Tom Keifer of Cinderella has the most kissable lips for a man, besides my Jazz, anyway."

"Fuck you, Alice, and ew!"

"No thank you, you're my brother. Seriously though Edward, something about this is giving me a bad feeling. I don't think its Emmett. If it was, he would have outed himself by now. You know how much of an oaf he is, and he cannot keep a secret to save his life. Hell, even Rose has turned him down on his proposals of marriage more than a dozen times. He spoils the romantic side of it, by telling her his plans or telling others in front of her."

"Is that her excuse this month?"

"Shut up and be nice to Rose. Emmett is a little child inside the body of a large man."

"She hates that about him, yet she is still with him. She has a child with him, but refuses to marry him. She is an overgrown child too." I had to laugh. Whenever Alice and I would have a conversation, we would just jump from one topic to the other.

"Anyway, I really think you should call the cops," she says bringing us back to the topic of a stalker. The thought of having a stalker was preposterous. Why would anyone want to stalk me? I'm a very boring person. I have no idea as to why someone would go out of their way to leave me notes. I think I'm very approachable, and if someone had that much interest in me, why wouldn't they just talk to me?

"You're freaking out over nothing."

"I don't think I am. Edward, even if this was Emmett, why would he go out of his way to put notes on your car? Think about it," she says. I knew she was right, but I still had a feeling that Emmett had something to do with it.

"Okay, I'll ask Emmett tonight. If he says it is not him, and then maybe I will call the cops," I tell her, trying to get her off my back.

"Fine," she said getting up to leave. "I'll see you at Emmett and Rose's later tonight," she says as she opens the door. "I just don't want anything to happen to you. If this psycho thinks they can follow you all over the place and not get caught, she, or he, has another thing coming."

"I get it. We will figure this out, promise," I say before kissing her forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

"Oh, one more thing," she said, sticking her foot in the door. "Have you looked at any of the clothes I bought for you? You never wear them and you could really use..."

"Goodbye," I cut her off, pushing her foot back and shutting the door laughing. She is a persistent little thing.

I walk back to the kitchen and look over all the notes. It really was creepy, even if Emmett was doing it. I just shrug it off, because it truly doesn't scare me. I've thought of throwing them away, but something is holding me back. It was probably Emily being the crazy bitch she is. If it's not Emmett, then I'm sure it's Emily. I shake the thought of crazy bitches from my mind and head for my studio.

I have a few hours, so I start working on a new piece. My plan was to compose the first ten bars, and as an exercise, I would have my students finish it. They would be broken up in groups of three and they would each have to write five bars. This was going to be changeling for all of my students. It was hard to write just five bars of music. At the end of the exercise I'll put all the music together and see what they come up with.

Before I left for Emmett's, I did some cleaning and more lesson planning. By the time I headed out the door and to the elevator, it was almost six. I had to go down the street to the gas station to grab some beer before heading to Em's. When I returned to the apartment building, I ran into the same two women that had just moved in.

"Well, hello again!" the one I think was named Renee said.

"Hello," I returned the greeting as Renee hit the button I needed.

"What floor do you live on?" she asked me as she palmed my ass. "Nice," she said, elbowing the younger girl.

"Renee, stop. You just assaulted the poor man! I'm so sorry. I'm pretty sure she isn't all there," the younger one said, glaring at the other woman.

"It's quite alright. I live on the third floor," I said politely. "But, I am going to the second floor."

"Oh, this could make for an interesting evening. You should bring those beers to our place, and we can get to know one another," Renee said with a smile that I was sure she thought was cute. I let out a fake laugh, so I didn't come off rude.

"Just ignore her, I always do," the younger one said. I am pretty sure her name was Bella. I looked at her and saw how pretty she was. I can be very oblivious to my surroundings sometimes, so it didn't surprise me that I hadn't noticed it before. "I swear she's harmless, but doesn't think before she speaks."

"Like I said, it's quite alright, Bella," I said, offering her a genuine smile. She smiled sweetly back. She really was beautiful. As the elevator dinged, I let the ladies off first; I was a gentleman after all.

"Listen," Bella said as she touched my forearm to get my attention. "My mother can be overly abrasive. How about I make you dinner to make up for it?" she asked.

"I don't know..."

"Please? I just don't want the whole place thinking she's crazy. She's had a hard life," Bella said with a shrug and an eye roll. For some reason, I felt a strong pull toward this girl.

"Okay, why not," I say with a chuckle.

"Awesome, thanks. Um...Sunday won't work, because Esme and Carlisle have invited us to join them at their house for dinner to welcome us to the building. How does Tuesday night sound, we can have tacos?"

"That sounds great! I love tacos, but I will see you on Sunday for dinner, too. I try to never miss dinner with my Mom and Dad."

"Oh…you're Esme's son? Okay, well I will see you then, and I promise to try to get my Mother on her best behavior track first. Bye for now," she said as her eyes sparkled. I waited for Bella to walk into her apartment before I turned toward Emmett's door.

"You punk!" Emmett says with a loud laugh. "What, now you're trying to get a lady?"

"Shut up, Emmett," I said.

"Ladies and gents, Edward is not gay!" he shouts as he closes the door.

"This punk here just scored a date!" Emmett says as if he was a proud father.

"Unky Punky!"

"Thanks, Em," I say between clenched teeth.

"Hey, BB." I have called Bree BB since the day she was born. She was my beautiful Bree. Whenever Emmett called me any stupid nickname, Bree always picked it up. When she first started taking, I was Eward, Teach, Gween eyes, and many others. I don't remember how I became green eyes, but it did happen. I could deal with Unky Punky.

"Hey loser!" Sam about shouts as he walks in.

"Dollar pwease," Bree said with her little hand stuck out. Rose started a swear jar when Bree started repeating our naughty words. Since the jar came into play, we've all curved our language. Now, we have to pay up for anything that isn't nice, curse words or not. Bree even came up with that one all on her own. As I said, she's too smart for her own good.

"Here you go shorty," Sam says, handing over a ten dollar bill. "This should cover me for the time I'm here." We all had a good laugh over that. "So, did you all see the hot little number that just moved in? She has this perfectly round..." he trailed off making a hand gesture as if he was grabbing someone's ass.

"Her name is Bella. She's seems kinda cool," Rose says as she and Alice set the table.

"Yup, and that is who Punky here has a date with!" Emmett said.

"New nickname?" Sam asks me.

"Of course."

"It suites you." I roll my eyes at Sam. He and Emmett were brothers from different mothers. "So, you gonna hit it?"

"Hit what?" I ask confused.

"Bella! She has the perfect little body that is just begging to be bent over," Sam says as I glare at him.

"You are so crude!" Alice says, throwing a fork at him.

"Whatever! You've all thought about it, I'm just brave enough to say it!" he says, sitting down at the table.

When Sam's done being Sam, we all sit at the table and start eating. Rose wasn't a bad cook, but my mom was better. Bree sat next to me in her booster seat, and every time she would talk to me, she would start by saying Punky. She was too cute for words. After everyone is done eating I start to ask Emmett about the letters.

"Em, I know this is going to sound silly, but are you leaving me little notes?" I ask. Everyone, but Alice, stares at me like I'm not speaking English.

"What kind of notes?" Rose asks.

"Love notes, with lipstick kisses on them," Alice says. Of course everyone would be laughing.

"Dude, why would I go out of my way to leave you love notes? I don't even do that for Rosie," he says. And he wonders why she won't marry him.

"Look, I just thought you were trying to get me out in the dating world. I don't know why I thought it was you," I say feeling stupid.

"You all are a bunch of assholes!" Alice says, as Bree jumps down and runs over to collect her money. I smile at Alice while she continues to talk and multitask by handing Bree a ten of her own. "He is really getting notes and it's starting to freak me out. He has a whole stack of them. They all say 'you're mine' with a lipstick kiss as the only signature. It's creepy," Alice says and I can see the worry in her eyes.

"Say bible," I say to Emmett. We all make each other say bible if we want to know they are telling the full truth.

"Bible. I swear on Bree, it's not me." I quickly look at Sam and Jasper and they both quickly say bible.

Well fuck me running; I think I have a stalker...

STALKER POV

_I spent the day today watching him. I can stand close to him, yet he never realizes I'm there. Today I stood in the doorway of his classroom, and watched as he played. He was so wrapped up in his music, he didn't even notice me. I watched those other tramps eyeing my man, and it pissed me off. I swear, if anyone of these hoochie ass bimbos think they can have him, I will end them. I am so glad he never acknowledges them. I just know deep down, that he knows I am here for him. That is why he never dates any of these other floozies._

_Sometimes he gets so busy with his love for music, he will go an entire day without eating. He really needs to take better care of himself. I need him to be healthy. I am the only person that can take care of him well enough. Maybe tomorrow I will bring him a sandwich and leave it for him with a note. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I know his favorite sandwich is that Greek sandwich from Eric's Deli. I know he will love it. I love you, Edward, forever and a day. _

I place my kiss over the last words as I always do, when writing about my love. I put my journal away in my desk, and make my way to my bed. Thinking about him has set my libido on fire. I think of him more as I run my finger through my wet folds. Imaging it is his hands and mouth upon my flesh, I tumble over the edge and sigh out, "Edward, you're mine."

* * *

><p>AN: We just want to thank everyone that is reading, reviewing, and putting us on your alerts and favorites. We love it all!

Keep your guesses coming on who the stalker is, We love to see what you all think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Lunch With Alice

* * *

><p>As I wrap up my morning class, I make my way to my office. It's quarter to noon, and I know that Alice will be right there waiting at the locked door for me. I round the corner of the music auditorium where I held class today, and sure enough, I see her sitting on the bench outside my office door.<p>

"Hey Sis, how long have you been waiting for me?"

"I've only been here for about four minutes. How were your morning classes?"

"Good. I think the classes are all excited over the challenge I set for them. What didcha bring for lunch today, my favorite little sister?"

"Didcha? Really, Edward? Wonderful use of grammar there professor. Is that word found in the dictionary? I think we should go over to the commons, I want a good salad, and their salad bar is always fresh."

"I never claimed to be a professor of the English language, and who knows what they put in the dictionary anymore. Do we really have to go eat a bunch of rabbit food? I was hoping that you were bringing me a big sloppy Gyro from Eric's Deli."

"Edward, you eat too much garlic as it is. I am surprised that you don't give off the stench. I guess you need never worry about being attacked by vampires. Aren't they supposed to be warded off by garlic?"

"Oh, you're so funny. Come on genius, I need to drop off these books. Then, I guess it's off we go to have the salad bar at the commons."

"Sure, sure, hurry up, I am starving," my sister whined, following me.

Unlocking the door to my small office and opening it, the smell of the freshly heated garlic hits me.

"I thought you said you didn't bring me a Gyro?"

"I didn't. What are you talking about?" Alice asked, as she pushed her way into the office. Sitting there on the desk is a bag from Eric's Deli. I can see the familiar paper under the sack, and I already know what's on it: 'You're Mine' written under the lipstick kiss.

Without touching the sack, Alice turns to face me and shrieks, "Edward!" She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down, and I decide to interrupt her before she really goes off the deep end.

"Alice, I am sure it is nothing. Let me make sure it's the same as the other notes before you freak out anymore."

"No, don't touch it!" Alice says, still shrieking her words and grabbing me to stop me from moving near it. "You are going to call the police. You're going to report this and all of those other damn notes you have gotten, too. You're going to call campus security and have them pull the tapes from outside your office corridor. You're going to call Mom and Dad and tell them what is going on. And last, but not least, you are not going to sit back and let anymore time pass, before you do something about this."

"Okay Alice, calm down. I will call Dad and tell him about all of this and see what he thinks."

"No, Edward, you need to call the police first, or I will do it for you!" Alice shouted at me. I could see passers by directing their attention towards the still open office door. I walk over and close the door; all I need is someone overhearing more than what they already have. I sit back on the chair on the guest side of my desk and listen as Alice calls the police. I take out my cell and call my father to let him know what is going on. Campus security arrives just a few minutes later, and so does the Port Angeles police. Alice is in her zone, and explains to them about everything that's been going on. My next class was at three, and I just wanted the clock to speed up to that, so I could get out of this office.

One of the detectives that comes into my office looks rather familiar from the back, and as I talk to my father, I realize that it's Bella: the new neighbor in our building. Fuck my life! I am supposed to have dinner with her, and now she's going to find out that some wacko is leaving me notes. Of course, Alice is extremely glad she's on the case. Yay! I watch as she turns toward me, and makes her way to my side. I quickly end the call with my Dad, who is trying to calm my mother down anyway.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Your sister tells me that you've been receiving these notes and finding things like this for the past six months or so. Is that correct?"

"Please, call me Edward, and yeah, that's right. I thought up until last night that Emmett was behind it all. He's quite the practical joker. Last night he swore that he wasn't involved at all, and I believe him."

"Do you have any idea who would leave these kind of notes?"

"The only wacko from my past, is my best friend Sam's ex-wife."

"Why would your friends ex-wife bother you?"

"She's not stable. She was always trying to hit on me. There is the tape of her trying to touch me, and coming on to me in a bar one night. Oh, and that, coupled with the sex she had outside the bathroom the same night with some stranger, is the cause for her divorce."

"Okay and her name is Emily Uley, is that correct?"

"Yeah," I say with a sigh. I went on to tell her the whole sorted story and make her aware of everything.

"Do you know how to get in touch with Emily?"

"Hell no, and I don't want to know either."

"Okay, Edward. Is there anyone else that you can think of who has shown an interest in you around the campus, the gym, or anywhere else for that matter? Anyone at all?"

"You mean, besides your Mom feeling up my ass in the elevator last night?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood, because the atmosphere is bringing me down.

"I am so sorry about her," Bella says palming her face in her hand. "I will have a talk with her, I promise."

"Hey, I was kidding, okay? I just can't take the stress of everyone worrying. It's making me crazy and this just started. I really have no clue who it could be; no idea at all."

"Well, Alice gave me quite a list of people to look at. She is quite observant. She says that your teaching assistant, Angela, has spent quite a lot of time flirting with you. There is also a Victoria from the gym, Jessica who lives on the first floor of the apartment building, Lauren who is a teacher at the public high school here in town, and there are a few other…"

"Edward!" I hear coming from behind me. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Hi Mom. Yes, I'm fine, I promise," I say, embarrassed by her overly dramatic ways as she hugs me tightly. Turning my head towards Bella, I whisper, "Can you see where Alice gets it from?" Mom finally releases the death grip she had me in and I sigh. I catch a whiff of Bella's scent and I feel this warming sensation traveling down my spine. She smells like fresh, clean cotton on a warm breezy day, with hints of honey and cinnamon.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry it has to be under these circumstances, though," Bella says, offering my mother her hand to shake.

"Oh, Bella, are you in charge here? I know that you'll figure this all out; you're such a bright girl! Edward, did you get a chance to meet Bella yet? She just moved into the apartment by Mrs. Cope's, and Emmett and Rosalie's place. Bella dear, how is everything? Do you need anything for the apartment?"

"Everything is wonderful Mrs. Cullen. I'll let Edward here tell you about the situation while I finish up over here."

"Please dear, call me Esme, and I'll let you get back to work. I will see you on Sunday, dear," my Mom said.

I watched as my mother leaned and hugged Bella then kissed her cheek. I guess my Mom likes her. I can understand why; so do I. Wait, what the hell was that? I've never really liked anyone before. I've had a slight interest in a few people, but none I had to know. I feel like I have to know Bella.

After talking to my mother, I calmed her down very little. I was sure this whole thing was being blown out of proportion. Alice was a drama queen, and I know she was enjoying the attention; she was making the stalker out to be some kind of crazed killer. It was obvious to me that whoever it was just wanted my attention. I didn't want to dwell on the whole stalker thing. I was still hungry, and my stomach kept growling at me; I needed to eat. I walk to my desk and open the sandwich. There was no need to let it go to waste. As soon as I take the first bit, Alice starts shrieking.

"What are you doing?" she yells, scaring the shit out of me.

"What?" I ask with a mouth full of deliciousness.

"Edward, you can't eat that," Bella says.

"Why? I'm still hungry and this is taking forever."

"It could be poisoned, stupid," Alice said, showing her love for me. I had to roll my eyes when my mother started consoling her.

"Why would the stalker try to kill me? They keep saying 'you're mine.' Last time I checked, you don't kill what's yours. I would think differently if the notes said, 'if I can't have you no one will,'" I said as the three women stared at me. I take another bite of the sandwich; it's just too good to waste.

"They could have spit in it," Alice says with a disgusted look on her face. I slowed my chewing and thought before I spoke.

"It still tastes the same as it always does."

"This whole thing is not funny," my mother scolded me.

"I'm not trying to be funny, but this isn't a drama filled soap opera. Besides, it's just a sandwich."

"Stop eating it!" My mother says, taking the yummy goodness away after I take another bite. I feel sad, and I'm still starving.

"Edward, can I talk to you in private?" Bella asked. I try to make a quick grab for the sandwich, but my mom is faster. She slaps my head and I give her a pout. Alice throws her hands in the air and says that I'm going to die. She's starting to give me a headache.

"What else do you need to know?" I ask as we start to walk outside of the building.

"Why are you making a joke about all of this. Edward? This person could try to kill you," Bella says with concern in her voice.

"Alice is the one freaking out. All I've gotten are a bunch of notes, but I never thought twice about them. I have no clue about who could be doing it," I tell her as she smiles sweetly at me. She is so beautiful.

"Do you think it's Angela?"

"No? I don't really know. I get flirted with a lot. I don't pay any mind to it."

"So, Angela just flirts?"

"According to Alice she does. I just don't pay any attention to it," I say with a nod.

"We are going to look into Emily, but I want to know your opinion on Jessica, Lauren, and Victoria," Bella says. She is so hot! The way she is acting so professional, was...turning me on. It's been a while since a woman has caught my attention and turned me on. Of course, now this stalker shit will put a damper on anything starting between Bella and me.

"Victoria, is...odd? I don't really know how to explain her. She stares...a lot. She's very quiet and always stares. I know she works at the gym and has for a few years now. Emmett says she's nice, but is quiet and prefers to only work with the women who come to the gym for services. I think Jessica has a temper. She asks me all the time to go out for a drink. When I decline, she always gets mad but never gives up," I say.

"How does she get mad?" Bella asks as she writes in her little notebook.

"She gets huffy. She says that there is no reason for me to turn her down. One time she said she would get me to go out with her one way or another, but she hasn't asked me in a while."

"Why don't you want to go out with her?" she asks.

"Is this for your notes, or for personal information?" I ask giving her a flirtatious smile.

"You are so sure of yourself, aren't you?" she says with a laugh. "I just need to know as much as I can. As of right now, there isn't much I can do. This person hasn't threatened to hurt you, but they have broken into a locked office and that is a crime," she says as I nod my head in understanding.

"Jessica, isn't my type. I'm not one to hurt someone's feelings, so I could never tell her the truth," I said with a shrug. I don't think I could even tell Bella that she was a known slut. "Lauren is too aggressive. No one tells her no. She gets anything and everything she wants. I mean, she owns a Porsche, on a teacher's salary. Really?" I say with an eye roll. "Like you said, she doesn't pose a threat. I don't know what to think of all this, and my mother and sister are going to drive me crazy. They are the drama queens, always have been. If my father was here he would have been joking right along with me, and probably would have eaten half of that delicious sandwich you all took away from me."

"You and that damn sandwich," Bella said with a laugh. "Okay, well, I'm gonna to get going and get to work on this. This is my cell number and you call me anytime," she says handing me her card. "I'll keep in touch with you, and let you know what's going on."

"Bella," I say as I grab her hand. "Please, always tell me what's going on. If you talk to Alice or Esme, only tell them what they need to know. If something is bad, just tell me and don't sugar coat anything. I can handle this," I tell her, still holding her hand.

"Do you fear for your life?"

"No, not right now," I tell her honestly. "I think this is just someone who's unsure about how to approach me, and doesn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then," she says as she walks away.

For the first time ever, I sat on the bench and looked over the quad. My stalker could be anyone. I see about fifteen different women right now. It was surreal knowing someone knew so much about me without actually knowing me. They know where I work, where I live, where I work out, and they know my favorite place to eat. Like I said, it's all so surreal. Who has that much time on their hands?

Once everything calms down, and my mother and sister leave, I head off to teach my last class. The class goes well and I head home to try to wrap my head around everything that's been happening. As soon as I arrive home, and I go to my room to change into the clothes that I had set out earlier. I always lay my clothes out so I can change as soon as I am home, but the shirt I had picked is gone. I go to my closet to find that it's not there either. This was unbelievable to me! There's no way the stalker could get into my house, right? Looking around the room, I notice that the bed looks rumpled. I know I am a guy, but I like my bed made. I pull down the comforter to straighten the creases, and I feel the chill run down my spine. There on my pillow is a red lipstick kiss over the words 'you're mine, and you smell divine.'

* * *

><p>AN: Special thanks and lots of love to our wonderful Beta, TooCute24…You rock Sally. Jess doesn't brag herself up, but I brag her up all the time so check out her stuff, she just put Sugar Daddy Needed to bed, it is complete and it is so worth the read…LOVED IT! She has some great stories coming out too. Check out her facebook page jess2002 fanfiction you can get links off her profile. We also post teasers for this story there weekly.

Please go check out the TWILIGHTCRAIGSLIST contest. I cannot tell you what AD is mine, but there are some really great AD's entered into the contest. Check them out and vote for your favorites. Just search under author for twilightcraigslist and you will find the page, there are over 30 entries so far. Good Luck to all entered!

TAT~ (& Jess)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Bella's Night Out

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I get home after a long day spent at the college campus; I unstrap my shoulder harness, and open the gun safe. I lock up my Glock while I think over the events from today. I can't believe that I'm the lead detective of the investigation into Edward's stalker. I mean, what are the odds? I am physically attracted to this man; he's beautiful. Those green eyes of his seem to stare into my soul. Now I have to figure out who it is that's leaving him these notes. I put my radio on the charger, plug in my cell phone, and boot up the computer before walking to the refrigerator to pull out a strawberry soda. I set my badge down on my desk, sit down, and open the email I received from Alec.

Alec is my partner, and he followed Edward home to get the other notes he's received. My goodness there is a lot of them. He scanned them into evidence and sent the hard copies off to the lab. There are a lot of damn suspects, I know that much. It seems I'm far from being the only woman that finds the professor of music desirable. I see the red light blinking on the answering machine and walk over and hit the button.

BEEP

"Hi Bella. I have a basket of things I'm bringing to you tomorrow afternoon. Is it still your day off, dear? Your father and I have missed you and we're so glad you're back closer to home. How is the new apartment? Dad and I will be there for lunch tomorrow at noon unless I hear differently from you. After lunch, we can go shopping, so you can pick out the material for the curtains I said I would make for your bedroom. I love you, Sweet Pea. I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need anything else, before I get there. We love you."

BEEP

"Before I left for my job interview, your step-monster called. Do they really have to come over for lunch tomorrow? I might have to be busy. I'm pretty sure I will get this job. It's working for our neighbor, that big yummolicious pile of man meat. I think they call him Em. Anyway, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!"

BEEP

"There are no more messages."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Tomorrow is going to be ugly if Renee doesn't leave. Renee is my biological mother. She gave birth to me, but my father's wife is the person who taught me how to be a lady. My Mom and Dad divorced when I was just two years old. My Mom has always been a little flighty and doesn't always follow the same morals as normal people. I lived with her in Seattle, and saw my father every other weekend and for two weeks each summer.

When I was eight, my father got married to my step-mom. Renee, who never wanted anything to do with my father, was outraged by his marriage and moved us to Phoenix, Arizona.

I went three very long years with only seeing my father and step-mother during a month long stay each summer. My mother was so resentful of my father finding his soul mate, that she took to running around more than she did before. She was bringing home different men all the time, and I spent almost every night by myself.

When I was twelve, she got married, but my 'step-father' was only six years older than me. I was really grossed out by this, and begged her to let me go live with my father. She finally let me when she thought something was going on between Phil and me. We were only listening to a song on the stereo together, and talking about the band. No wonder we liked the same music, we were from the same era. She came home from shopping and he and I were sitting on the sofa talking about music. She let me move to Forks three days later. My mom was jealous of me. It was an odd feeling, but I was happy about moving to Forks.

After moving, life for me improved. I finally realized what it was like to have a full time Mom. I had breakfast made for me daily; I didn't have to cook a meal if I wanted to eat. But, more than having food and a clean house that I didn't make or do myself, I had a friend and role model. I know most people think step-mothers are the worst thing in the world, but my step-mother is the exception to the rule.

Hearing a knock on my door pulls me out of my thoughts. I open the door, and there stands Edward.

"Hey Edward, what is going on?"

"Well, I have an odd question for you. I know it's going to sound weird, but I swear I set out my favorite jeans and my Van Halen t-shirt before I left for campus this morning; it's part of my daily routine. I know I set out that particular shirt, because I always wear it when I'm going to an appointment at Jam. But this afternoon when I got home, it was gone. I gave those other notes to Alec and when he left, I went to change my clothes and my shirt was…well it was gone. Then I found another note on my pillow, in my bed."

"Another note was on your pillow? That's strange. The only thing missing is your t-shirt? Are you sure Alice didn't take it and wash it for you? She made it sound like she does everything for you earlier," I asked in an almost snarky sounding voice.

"I do my own laundry," he huffs. "Just never mind. You told me to take this seriously and I find another note, and yes the shirt is really missing…"

"Edward," I interrupt. "I was giving you a hard time. It's nothing personal, I just needed to see how sure you were about putting that shirt out. Who all has keys to your apartment? Is there an ex-girlfriend, or partner who could have made a key?"

"I have a key, Alice has a key, and my parents have a key. No one else has ever had a key to my place."

"You're sure that maybe one of your ex-girlfriends, or even a causal fling haven't gotten a hold of your keys long enough to copy them?"

"Listen Bella, I'm not sure what you think of me, but to be perfectly clear and honest, there has never been a friend of that nature in my home; ever. I lived with my parents until I moved in here. I never had dates or anyone else that I took there, nor have I brought them here. I am very…selective when it comes to my privacy and whom I choose to share it with. I'm sorry if you think otherwise, but I am not the type to drag just anyone home. When, or if I do, it will be much more than some casual thing. To be completely honest, there isn't much I find sexy around this town; it's full of my students or prior students, none of which thrill me. I'll let you know when I find something I deem sexy, though."

His words did two things: took away my breath and sent a chill down my spine. I quickly swallow the saliva pooling in my mouth, and clear my throat.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I never meant for that to come across as if I were implying improper thoughts about your private life. Do you mind if I come up and take a look around? I can call in Alec instead, if you'd prefer to have him investigate your home."

"Bella, I came to you because you, Mom, and Alice all feel I am making light of a serious issue. Can you just come and take a look at things and see what your thoughts are about the situation?"

"Yes, let's go to your place then." I quickly grab my badge and my radio. I need to call it in that I am back on duty, on the scene, and checking out a possible break in.

Entering the elevator, I turn on my radio.

"Officer 819 to dispatch."

"Go ahead 819."

"819 is 10-86, at 18:42 investigating a possible 62B at 1-1-6-5 Park (Paul, Adam, Robert, King) Lane (Lincoln, Adam, Nora, Easy.) Unit 3-A (Adam). Request a 10-60."

"10-4, 819. 10-60 en-route."

"10-4."

"Now, that was sexy," Edward beams at me.

"What?"

"How in the hell do you manage to remember all those different numbers? And what the hell did you even say?"

"I told them I was back on duty to investigate a possible residential burglary. I requested a squad in the area, in case there is someone in your home."

"Wait you think someone is still in there?"

"I didn't say that. I have protocols I have to follow. Since I am without a partner going into a residence to investigate a possible situation, I have to have a back-up officer here within a reasonable time frame if needed. I'm also going in unarmed."

"Oh, I see," he says, like I have rendered him speechless beyond that.

"And…you found that sexy?"

DING…the elevator doors open.

"Here we are," he says while unlocking the door. I decide to let it slide that he thinks my talking to dispatch on the radio is sexy. For now, I want to take a look around his condo and make sure that he's safe in there.

"Was the door locked when you arrived home?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's no sign of forced entry. Was your office locked as well?" I ask as I looked at the door frame.

"Yes. She must have a key or something," he said, pulling at his hair.

"It's going to be okay," I say as I hold back the urge to comfort him.

"I know. I just don't get how she ever had a chance to get my keys," he said as he looked around. I agreed, the whole situation was odd.

As I look around his apartment, I have to keep myself focused. I want to look at the pictures and artwork he has on his wall. I want to talk to Edward and ask him a million questions. I want to get to know him. He shows me the way to his room, and it makes my room look nasty dirty. There isn't a thing out of place and I'm pretty sure he irons his pants. Nothing looked out of the ordinary to me.

"Is there anything else missing?"

"No, not that I can tell," he says, looking around.

"Okay, I just have to get a statement from you," I tell him as I got a hold of Alec.

An hour later, we had the place dusted and found some fingerprints, but we weren't confident that we would get a hit in the database; most of them were smudged. Once Alec and the responding officer left, I tell Edward we were all done.

"Thanks for doing this, Bella. This is one of the things that I don't want my mom and sister knowing about," he tells me. I really didn't blame him. His mom and sister were both very high strung.

"Not a problem. What's Jam?"

"It's a tattoo shop that my buddies own," he replies to me as I tried to check out his arms.

"I wouldn't take you for a tattoo type of person," I say.

"It's my guilty pleasure," he tells me.

"Which buddies own it?"

"Jasper and Sam," he says as I laugh.

"I get the name of the place, now; very creative. Wait, Sam? Isn't that the guy with the crazy ex?"

"It is."

"Do you mind if I tag a long so I can talk to him?" I asked as he smiles.

"I don't mind," he said as we stared at one another. "Um...just let me get changed and I'll be ready." I smile at him, unable to stop. If I wasn't taking the lead on this case, I would pursue him.

We walked to the shop, chatting the entire way. We mostly talked about why I didn't have any tats. I was scared of needles, so I didn't think I would ever get one. He laughed and said he would hold my hand if I ever changed my mind. I may have to reconsider just so he'll hold my hand. I know I have to tread lightly or I'll get myself into trouble. I can definitely see myself falling for him. He is so intelligent, kind, sweet; he's every girl's dream. I'm not all that shocked that he has a stalker.

Jam is an amazing sight to see. The walls are plastered with pictures of tattoos that people must have gotten, and the work was out of this world. There are portraits of people tattooed on bodies, and it looked like a snap shot on their body. I was blown away by the work.

"That's Rose's work," Edward said from behind me.

"They're all breathtaking."

"Thanks! I love when people are blown away by my work," Rose says. I turn and smile at her. "Are you getting any work done today?"

"Oh no, I'm just here with Edward," I say as she cocks her eyebrow at me.

"Edward?" I nod my head. "Well, I have to say that is a first," she says, walking away from me.

"She's..."

"Something else," Edward says finishing my sentence. "Come on, Jazz and Sam are over here."

There is one man who is on the shorter side and is covered in an arrangement of tattoos. It looks like he's growing a goatee, and he has the best crooked smile. The other man is huge and tan and also has a ton of tats. I'm pretty sure I've noticed him at the apartment building before.

"This is Bella. Bella this is Jazz and Sam," Edward says as they both give Edward a strange look.

"Nice to meet you both. Sam, may I speak with you in private?" I ask as he wiggles his eyebrow.

"Abso-fucking-lutely," he says, biting his lower lip. "Snooze you lose, fucker." I'm pretty sure he thought he was whispering. "You are gorgeous. I think you should go out with me, sweet cheeks."

"That would be Detective Swan to you," I say as I hear Jasper and Edward laugh. "I have a couple of questions to ask you." I loved watching people's faces when I say I'm a detective; they always looked so shocked. "When was the last time you saw your ex-wife?"

"What did she do now?" he asks with an eye roll.

"Why would you ask that? Is she known for getting in trouble?" I ask as he starts to pace.

"She's not right in the head. She is crazy, obsessive over anything that catches her attention. She finds something she likes and she does anything she can to find out everything about whatever she's obsessing over," he says rubbing his face. It was clear this woman frustrates him.

"Does she have stalker tendencies?"

"Yeah, ask Edward. She would've done anything to get with him. Is she stalking someone?" he asks as his eyes grow big.

"Do you know where she lives or how to contact her?"

"Yeah." He gave me her phone number and the address that she was living at. I have the feeling Emily is the one that is stalking Edward. I feel accomplished.

"So, do you need me to hold your hand?" I ask Edward as he laughed.

"I'm good, but you can hold my hand if you want to," he says with a sweet smile.

He seemed so carefree. He took his shirt off, and I was amazed at the sight in front of me. I would have never thought in a million years that his back would have been covered in tattoos. He had a large cleft note that looked shaded. There was sheet music down both sides of his ribs, and he had what I assumed was song lyrics across the top of his back. I was in awe of him. He wasn't kidding when he said getting inked was his guilty pleasure.

"Here you go," Sam said as he slides a chair toward me to sit in. "If you need anything else just let me know."

"So you can be a gentleman. I'm shocked," I say as the other guys laugh.

"Anything for you, Detective," he says with a wink. I know Sam is still trying to get with me.

"You should really get some ink done," Edward tells me as I sit next to him.

"Maybe one day," I reply as I hold his hand. "I'm so nervous for you."

"As you can tell, this isn't my first time."

"I know, but I've never seen a tattoo being done before."

"Well, you're in for a treat," Jasper says, making himself known.

"What are you doing?" I ask Jasper as he fiddles with little cups.

"Everything has to be perfect or I can't start," he said as he moves them one more time. Next were his gloves; he put them on and then snaps them four times. OCD much? Jasper then puts some men's deodorant under Edward's shoulder blade.

"What are you doing now?" I ask as Edward chuckles.

"It's so the transfer sticks to my skin," Edward explains. Sure as shit, there was a copy of a music note picture on Edward back.

"This is really fascinating," I say as Edward rubs his thumb over the back of my hand. I really wanted to get to know him. "What's this?" I ask as I run my finger over the tat on his upper arm.

"That is my family crest," he says as Jasper starts. Edward doesn't seem fazed at all, but just the buzzing noise of the gun is enough to make me more nervous.

"Does it hurt?" I ask as Edward smiles.

"No, not to me," he says as I watch the black ink take to his skin. I hold Edward's hand and watch as the tattoo comes to life. By the end, he has a beautiful tattoo, and I'm starting to really want one. Maybe I'll get something little...someday.

"You do beautiful work, Jazz," I say as I take a closer look at the new tattoo.

"Thanks! Let me know when you want yours," he says with wink. What is it with guys and winking?

"Maybe one day," I laugh as Jazz sticks plastic wrap over the fresh ink. "Why..."

"So the ink doesn't get on my shirt," Edward says before I can finish my sentence. 'Oh', was all I could say. "I'm starving, let's go get dinner, my treat." He doesn't even give me time to say no.

"Edward, this is very unethical."

"We aren't doing anything wrong. I would say we're friends now, wouldn't you?" He seems too excited for me to say no. It's against my better judgment, but I go anyway. The mood is light as we walk to wherever we are going; he won't tell me. I start to laugh, as he slows the pace.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"Eric's Deli?"

"This place is my favorite. You have to try it and then maybe you'll understand why I wanted the Gyro so bad," he says. When we get inside, he orders for me, but asks me what I want to drink. He was way too excited over a simple sandwich. The food is done quickly and we find a place to sit. I unwrap the foil cover and I see Edward staring at me.

"You shouldn't stare at a girl when she eats; it makes her nervous," I say as he laughs. He really has a great laugh.

"I just want to see your face when you taste how good it is," he says as I shake my head at him. The wrap looking thing does smell amazing. I take a bite and my eyes roll into the back of my head. It is so delicious.

"This is so..."

"I know," he says as he takes a huge bite. The sauce drips down the corner of his mouth, so I take my finger and wipe it away. He takes a hold of my wrist and licks the sauce from it. The butterflies take flight in my stomach. He says it is too good to waste, but the action has me giddy. I was full, but sad when my gyro was gone. I had so much fun with Edward, and I know I want more time with him.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a great time," I tell him as we ride the elevator to my floor.

"This was what I needed. Thanks for going with me," he said still holding my hand.

"I'll see you soon," I tell him as I step off the elevator.

"Bella, I know it's unethical, but when everything is over, can we go out on a real date?" he asks.

"Absolutely, but I would say tonight was the best date I've ever had," I say as he pulls my hand to his mouth. The doors close and I stand there like an idiot. I don't remember going inside my apartment, or going to bed. All I remember is my night with Edward as I drift off to sleep.

The next morning I get up with a skip in my step, anxious to see my parents. By the time I'm out of the shower I hear the doorbell. I freak out for a minute, knowing that Renee is still home.

"Hey, Charlie. You're just looking sexy as hell," my mother says as I roll my eyes.

"Renee, how are you?" my dad asks. I know he could care less, but he still tries to be civil with her.

"I'm well," Renee says.

"What? Can't handle a little competition, Tanya? Did you win mother of the year yet?" Renee asks. I hate that she is talking to Tanya as if she's stupid.

"Renee, stop," I say as I make myself known.

"Don't worry about it, Sweet Pea," Tanya says smiling at me.

"You all make me sick! You and your fake happy family bullshit. I'm out!" Renee sneers as she slams the door shut behind her.

I really hate family drama...

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks toocute24...you are the Beta BOMB. Check out Jess's facebook page Jess2002 Fanfiction you can get links off her profile. We also post teasers for this story there, usually on Tuesdays. Please go check out the TWILIGHTCRAIGSLIST contest. I cannot tell you what AD is mine, but there are some really great AD's entered into the contest. Just search under author for twilightcraigslist. TAT~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: A Meeting with Billy

* * *

><p>Stalker POV<p>

I cannot believe that interfering bitch is now getting in my way. I saw her on campus, and watched as she talked to him. I had to move on before anyone noticed me, but not before I saw the way she looked at him. That stupid bitch better back off; he's mine. I will end her ass if she pisses me off. I go home and the irritation is rolling off of me like crazy. I need to let off some steam before he's done with his afternoon class. Earlier, I overheard him saying he had an appointment tonight at the tattoo shop; I need to be there to see what he is having done. Grabbing my journal, I head back to campus. I may as well work on my plan to get him away from everyone.

I see him walking out to his car, so I head to mine. I pull out right before he does and go the same route I know he drives. Two blocks before his place, I turn off and park in the lot beside the coffee house. I watch from my car as he pulls into the lot where he always parks. I go in, grab a double mocha latte, and leave. I park my car on the side street, and sneak into the building through the back entrance. I'm lucky I was able to copy the keys from his key chain while he was at the gym.

He has no idea that I've spent hours in his bed, just soaking up his scent. I quickly hide behind the door after spotting the male detective that works beside that bitch cop. What in the fuck is he doing here? Edward couldn't possibly be upset over the note I left him on his pillow, could he? I wanted him to be able to have a piece of me to sleep with, too. I wonder if he's noticed that he's been sleeping with a different pillow yet. His pillow smelled so good, I had to take it.

As I'm hiding here, I see that bitch cop come into the building. I wish I had the means to take her down right now, but I don't. I go back out of the building, to wait for that guy cop to leave. After about fifteen minutes I see him exit the building, and get in his car. I watch him as he sits in his vehicle, what in the hell is he doing anyway? After his car leaves, I enter the building in the back and I sneak up the stairs. I get to the second floor and I hear someone knocking on a door down the hall. I'm curious to see who it is, so I sneak a peek out the stairwell door. There is my man, knocking on the bitch cop's door. I know everything that goes on in this building, yet I can't understand why he would be knocking on her door. Did that stupid bitch cop invite him over? I will make plans to end her. She is so done.

After he goes inside, I move close to the door so I can listen to what they're saying. It's hard to hear them, but after a bit, their voices grow louder and I realize they're close approaching the door. I quickly slip into the stairwell and watch as they get into the elevator together. I move over to the closed doors of the elevator, to determine what floor they're heading to. When I see that they've stopped at the third floor, his floor, I am so mad I see red. I will end that stupid bitch cop. I quickly make my way to my car; I can listen to what they say from out there. I was able to put microphones in his apartment so I can listen to him whenever I want. Once I'm in my car, I hear them talking about having backup and an investigative team come out. I watch patiently from my car as I see the crime scene unit arrive. I hear her ordering the team to check for prints on the door, the locks, and the handles. She also orders them to sweep the apartment for any electrical devices. FUCK! She has really over stepped her boundaries now, and she will regret this mistake; I'm going to make sure of it.

I sit here and watch for quite some time. Finally, I see them leave, walking together down the street. I know he always walks to Jam; he loves the fresh air, just like me. I watch as they walk close together, and I get an idea. I grab my camera, and since I know where they're going, I walk there using a different route. I see them as they round the corner of the tattoo shop and I quickly snap some photos of them together. After they enter, I move to the front of the shop. I love that the whole front is open glass. I observe him as he takes off his shirt and I snap several pictures, for my personal use. I watch that dark skinned asshole as he puts a chair close to my man, and directs that bitch to sit beside him. I am outraged when she takes his hand and holds it. I snap photo after photo as she rests their joined hands on her leg. What a whore, putting my man's hand on her leg. I am so mad; I need to walk away for a few minutes or I'm going to lose it. I have to get my anger under control, or I won't get my chance to grab him and take him away. I move and sit at one of the outside tables of the little internet café across the street.

I watch as they come out of Jam about two hours later, noticing that the bitch cop is still standing too close to him for my comfort. I am great at reading body language and her's is saying 'I'm a whore. Fuck me.' I follow them, staying on the opposite side of the street to remain out of sight. I'm shocked and beyond pissed when I see them enter Eric's Deli. I can't believe he would hurt me like this by bringing that tramp to our place. I watch through the lens of the camera as they move to the back corner and share a booth. I get closer and snap off a few more photos; I even managed to get one of her wiping the cucumber sauce off his chin. I feel my blood boil as he stops her hand and licks the sauce from her finger. I get a photo of it and I decide I have to back off again.

Finally, a short time later, I watch them make their way back to the building. I sneak around back, moving silently up the stairway, and see him drop her off at her floor. Once she's at her door, the elevator doors close. I make my way up the stairs and get to the door in time to see him. I frown as he enters his sister's place, and closes the door. I need to leave, I have a lot of work to do. I think I'll start with a nice letter, along with several photographs, to send to one William Black: the Captain of the Port Angeles Police Department.

*LK&IV*

BPOV

I can't believe it is Sunday already; this weekend has flown by. I feel bad for Edward. He's staying with his sister until the locksmith can come on Monday morning. My Dad and my step-mom, who has been a better mother to me than my own, were here to visit yesterday. My Dad went fishing with his buddy Billy, who is also my direct boss. I spent the day with Tanya, enjoying every minute of my time with her. She is honestly the best thing that ever happened to my father. Seeing them together is truly amazing. The love they have for each other is something I hope to have someday.

Tanya and I spent the entire afternoon shopping at the mall. We managed to find some material for the curtains she is making me. I'll finally be able to take down those ugly venetian blinds and I can't wait. Renee is still, after all these years, extremely jealous of Charlie finding his soul mate. I really hoped we could manage to get through the weekend without any of her drama. I sigh, knowing it will never change. Renee is just so bitter, and hates it that someone might just be better than her. Okay, in this case, Tanya is better than her.

I have to leave to head to Esme's soon. Renee is supposed to go with me, but I haven't seen her since yesterday morning. She was pretty pissed when she left, but she always is when things don't go her way. I'm sure it chapped her ass that I invited Dad and Tanya here, but this is my place and she's only staying with me for a few months. I hear her coming in the door, and I ask over my shoulder if she's ready to go to the Cullen's. Five minutes later, we head out the door.

When we arrive at the Cullen's, Esme opens the door to greet us.

"Bella! I am so glad to see you again," she says, hugging me. Turning to Renee, I hear her say, "I'm Esme Cullen. You must be Bella's mother, Renee?"

"That's me. Thank you so kindly for inviting us to dinner this evening. It is so nice to have the chance to meet you all." I am in shock. Who took Renee and her trashy, shitty attitude, and replaced her with this well-mannered woman?

We move into the living room, and I can see that everyone else is already here. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Sam are all watching some game on the TV.

"Carlisle is playing out back with Bree. We have a swing set out there. She's the closest thing to a grandchild we have since neither of our children seem inclined to have any kids of their own or settle down and get married just yet. Why don't we head into the kitchen where the girls are? You've both already met Alice and Rose, haven't you?"

"Yes," I say at the same time Renee says 'no.' I glance toward her, noticing the strange glare she gives me. I guess she's still put off about Tanya and thinks I'm hiding stuff from her.

"I met Alice on campus, and I met Rose when I went with Edward to Jam Friday night," I said quickly. I hope that my answer will appease both Esme and Renee.

"Did he get more tattoos?" Esme asked, almost sounding irritated. Before I could answer, she starts yelling.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Did you get another tattoo on your body? Jasper Jackson Whitlock and Samuel William Uley, what did I tell you about putting more ink on my son?"

"You're in T-R-O-U-B-L-E! Momma Esme even whole-named you!" Rose snickered.

Esme turned to glare at her, letting her know her comment wasn't appreciated. Sam took advantage of Esme's back being turned to flip Rose off. Esme turns back to the guys, waiting for an answer. I clasp my hand over my big mouth, and watch as all three guys step into the kitchen. I mouth the word 'sorry' to Edward, as Esme continues to read the three of them the Riot Act. They're saved by the bell on the oven, when it sounds to let Esme know her things are done. My cell phone rings at the same time. I glance at the screen, which reveals the caller as Captain Black, so I excuse myself from the kitchen so we can talk privately.

"Detective Swan," I say, answering the phone.

"Swan, this is Captain Black. We have a huge problem and you need to be in my office at eight AM. Until we talk, you are not to go on duty. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir, I understand. Can you tell me what this is about, sir?"

"Not officially, but unofficially you have been reported for misconduct. Bells, I've known you for years and I know that you're a good cop. But, there is photographic evidence that goes with this claim. Just be in my office tomorrow morning at eight AM and we'll deal with it then."

"Yes, sir. I'll see you at eight." Closing my flip phone, I feel the dread course through my system. I'm new to the force; this is only my second week. I came to the Port Angeles Police Department with nothing but stellar credentials, and now those credentials are in the toilet and I have no idea why.

The rest of the dinner went by without much input from me. I picked at my food, and I'm sure I missed more than one question asked of me. I'm sure that everyone had a decent time, though. Esme and Carlisle seemed happy when we were leaving. In fact, everyone seemed happy: everyone but me.

Back at home, I toss and turn most of the night. I'm making myself crazy trying to figure out what it is that I could've done that would be considered misconduct. I wonder how someone would have such pictures. I've always thought of myself as being professional in everything I do. Tossing and turning the night away, I finally get out of bed at five, giving up on the idea of getting any sleep. I throw on my sweats and sneakers and set out to jog off some of my nervous energy. As I go down the hall, I see Renee sleeping peacefully in her bed, with a smile on her face. Well, at least one of us is having happy thoughts.

At eight AM, I make my way into Billy's office and notice that Alec is sitting there, too. Billy motions for me to sit in the chair and I take a seat.

"Well, I am going to cut to the chase. Swan, we don't know who sent it and I have the net crime department looking into it, but I got this email Sunday around two in the afternoon."

I pick up the file folder he slides across his desk and open it. On top is a letter explaining how I have been dating and spending personal time with a victim of a crime that I am the lead detective on. It goes on to say that the person feels it is misconduct and that it is putting the ethics of my job in jeopardy. Behind the letter are photos of Edward and I walking, holding hands as he got his tattoo, and several others. The most damning, besides the photo of us holding hands, is the photo of him sucking the sauce from my finger. If I hadn't been there, I would have assumed it was a sexual innuendo from the looks of the photo. I close the folder and place it back on his desk.

"Bells, I've known you a long time. I don't believe that you were purposely doing anything unethical. I'm not going to remove you from the case completely, however, I am making Alec the lead. Any and ALL things need go through him first and foremost," he says as I nod in somewhat of an understanding.

"To be completely honest, my gut says that Mr. Cullen's stalker is the one who sent this in because they feel threatened by your involvement. I won't tell you that you're not allowed to see Mr. Cullen, but you do need to be very careful. I honestly believe that by associating with Mr. Cullen, you are putting yourself into danger. I also have a gut feeling that if we remove you from the case completely and demand you stay away from him, it will only increase the danger to his safety."

I want to roll my eyes. I understand everything he's saying, but I'm still pissed. This was my first chance at leading an investigation here, and I went against my better judgment. One way or the other, though, I probably would've had to face this problem eventually. I could see Edward and me growing close, and with him having a stalker, well, it only made sense.

"I get it Billy. This whole thing sucks, but I get it," I say, slouching in my seat.

After a quick goodbye, I ask Alec if there's any work he needs from me. He seems to feel bad about my loss of position, but I know he's excited, too; who wouldn't be? My day is filled with paperwork: mostly reports that I need to write up about my findings. I finish my day and head home. I'm bumming over everything, but on the brighter side, I now have the opportunity to get to know Edward. I'm hopeful that he wants me the way I want him. I know he asked if I wanted to go out with him, and now I can.

As I get onto the elevator, I press the number three. I have no idea why, but I want to see Edward. He's becoming a good friend, and that's something I really need right now. I figure he's at his place since the locksmith should've already changed the locks. As soon as I reach his floor, I rush to his door and knock. My smile grows when I see his face.

"Hey," he says, matching my smile.

"Hi," I say as I stare at him.

"What's up? Wanna come in?"

"Yes, no. I just came by to tell you that I'm no longer the lead detective on your case," I say as his face falls. "But, that's a good thing, because now I can do this..." Without another word, I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks TooCute24, you are the Beta BOMB. Check out Jess's facebook page: Jess2002 Fanfiction you can get links off her profile. We also post teasers for this story there usually on Tuesdays. Please go check out and vote for your favorites in the TWILIGHTOFCRAIGSLISTCONTEST. I cannot tell you what AD's are mine, but read and vote for your choice. TAT~

PS...Please review, we would love to hear your thoughts on who the stalker is...


	7. Chapter 7

Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga, and all of the characters she created and named…

We own some kick ass tattoos, and this storyline. We also enjoy making the twilight characters a little twisted…

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: This Changes Everything<p>

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

As our lips part, the shock registers with me that this beautiful woman just kissed me. She's wanted to kiss me? Wait...she's no longer in charge of my stalking case? I need to know what's going on, so I pull back from the kiss that we had mutually deepened.

"What do you mean you've been removed from my case?" I ask as I grab her hand and pull inside my door.

Shutting the door, I notice that she's still looking at my mouth and not answering the question I asked. I can see the desire in her melted pools of dark chocolate. The puffiness of her well kissed lips and the desire in her eyes, sparks something inside of me.

I spin her around, back her up against the door, and kiss her again. The heat radiating from her body as I press mine against hers, causes me to deepen the kiss even more. I suck her bottom lip into my mouth and lightly bite down. The moans coming from her have my body grinding against hers. I feel her fingers thread into the hair at the nape of my neck as her tongue enters my mouth. Reaching down, I lift her right knee and hold her leg up, so I can rest easier against her heat. As she sucks my tongue, I thrust my hardness against her core. I've never felt this much sexual attraction towards anyone before.

When we finally break the kiss so we can both catch our breaths, I pull her into my living room. I know we need to talk, not just make out like hot, hungry teenagers.

"Do you want something to drink?" I ask her.

"Whatever you're having is fine with me," she replies.

I go into the kitchen and take a deep breath. I grab two bottles of water and go back to the living room. I take a seat on the sofa, but intentionally leave a space between us.

"So, tell me what is going on?"

"Well, I got a phone call while I was at your parent's house yesterday, right after Esme got mad at you guys for the tattoo. Sorry about getting you in trouble by the way."

"Yeah, you were really quiet; I thought it was because of Esme getting mad at us for the new ink I got. Don't lose sleep over her getting mad. She went back to normal right away, anyhow."

"It wasn't, but I am sorry for outing you to 'Momma Esme', as Rose calls her," she says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, leave it to Rose. Jazz and Sam got yelled at more than I did, though. I'm glad that Jazz respects the fact that I'm old enough to get a tattoo if I want it. If my Mom had her way, Jazz would never tattoo me again. So tell me...what's going on?"

"Well, I haven't been removed completely, but I am no longer the lead Detective on the case. If anything were to happen like last Friday, where you found another note, we would have to call in Alec. I can be there where the investigation is taking place, but I won't be the one calling the shots anymore. Captain Black doesn't want to remove me totally from the case, though, because when I was in Seattle, working stalker-type cases seemed to be my forte. Anyway, to make a long story short, someone was following us Friday night after we left here. There was an email and some photographs sent to my Captain stating that I was putting the ethics of my job in jeopardy. It insinuated that we were dating, and that they knew I was in charge of investigating a crime committed against you. Technically, I can't date you if I'm supposed to be protecting you."

"Well, if that's the case, we can wait. I don't want you to get into trouble with your boss. We were out as friends, anyway. I know I told you I wanted to date you, but you, yourself, mentioned that you were ethically bound to protect me instead of dating me. That's why I asked you if I could take you out after the investigation was over."

"I know, but I've already been booted out of the lead, and Captain Black told me I didn't have to refrain from seeing you."

"So your boss gave us permission to date?"

"No, it is not his place...but he did tell me that what I do in my private life is my business."

"So, is that what you want? You want to date me? I mean, the other night you didn't want to get too close, and now we find out we were followed. That means that we're both in jeopardy of whoever this stalker is, right? I mean...why get involved now? Why kiss me now?" I asked, watching as several different emotions crossed her face.

Then I saw that almost wicked smile of hers appear as she half crawled, half scooted closer to me. "I'm already going to hell anyway," she says as her lips meet mine.

My arms pull her into my lap, and I kiss her back. I don't know what it is about Isabella Swan, but I feel this instant connection with her. I'd be fooling myself if I tried to say I didn't feel it all along. I've never let anyone have this sort of hold on me before now.

I pull back and kiss her neck, right below her ear. "I guess we'll burn in hell together, then," I say. I continue my assault on her neck as her fingers trace the contours of my chest. "Bella, we need to slow down before I'm unable to stop."

"Who says I want you to stop?" she asks with a half smirk. It would be a full-on smirk, but she's biting the edge of her bottom lip seductively.

"You and those incredibly sexy lips will be my downfall, Detective Swan," I say laughing.

We sit for a couple of hours, talking about lots of things. I tell her more about my music and how it has always directed my life. I tell her about graduating school early, and going to Juilliard when I was only sixteen.

I moved back to Port Angeles at the age of twenty, with a full degree in music. I took some additional courses here and got my masters, and was then offered teaching positions at several schools, including Juilliard. My taste for the bigger city just wasn't there, though, and living in New York was not for me. So I settled for an understudy teaching job here, with the professor at the time. When the professor retired a year later for serious health issues, the position was offered to me. I was, of course, highly recommendation by him, and this is where I belong. I love the small town life of Port Angeles and would take it any day over the hustle and bustle of the big city.

Anyway, after a while, I even show Bella my music room. I don't share my special room with very many people, but I feel compelled to share it with her.

We cook and eat dinner together, and talk more. I learn about Bella growing up and spending a few years in Arizona. I learn of how her Mom has always been a little flighty. I learn of her desire to become a police officer because of her father, and that her boss, Captain Black, is also her Godfather. She tells me about Tanya being the saving grace in her life, helping to shape her into the woman she is today. We talk for hours, laughing and kissing and sometimes just staring into each other's souls. This is a night I will remember forever.

~*LK&IV*~

Stalker's POV

I went to the campus today; he has classes all day on Mondays. I don't see his car, though. What in the fuck is going on now! I can't hear anything inside his apartment because of that interfering bitch cop. I am so glad that she's going to lose her job. Maybe she'll leave town as fast as she got here. Maybe he's just running late today. I'm sure his nosy sister has something to do with that. I know he's staying with her because I scared him, even though I didn't mean to. If it wasn't for that interfering bitch cop, he wouldn't have been scared at all. She better go away, or at least stay the hell away from him; he is mine!

I've waited an hour and he still hasn't shown up. I saw that nit wit that teaches for him enter the hall where his class is, and has been in there the whole time. When I walk past the door, she's reading lecture notes to the class; she must be standing in for him today. I am pissed that I have wasted my time, but at least I know he's at home now. I quickly decide to head over there.

I enter through the back and sneak up the stairs. I definitely don't want to be seen. When I get to the third floor, I peek through the little window in the door. FUCK! There's a locksmith here and he's changing the locks. Now how am I going to get in there? I enjoy the days when I can go inside, lye in his bed, and take in the scent of his sweet smell. I love showering in his bathroom and wearing one of his shirts around his house, too. It makes me feel that much closer to him. I have several of his items of clothing, taking something new every now and then to enjoy when I can't be near him. I'll need all of his clothes soon, though, so I can pack them for the trip I want to take him on. He'll be so surprised and I can't wait to leave this hellhole behind. I know once he spends any amount of time with me, he'll never want to come back.

Knowing that he's home all day, allows me to go do a few of the things that I need to get done. I know I need to think about how to get a hold of his keys again, so I can make another copy.

The last time was easy, really: I simply took his keys out of his gym locker. He always works out for ninety minutes, so after he went into the locker room, I followed. I was hiding behind the row of lockers he was in, and watched as he set his padlock down on the bench and headed into a toilet stall to change. I quickly switched the locks, putting my open padlock down and picking his up. I left the locker room after that, not wanting to get caught. As soon as I saw him come out the exit of the locker room, I snuck back in. I removed my lock, and grabbed his keys. The hardware store down the street copied the keys for me without a question, and within forty-five minutes, his keys were back in his locker and it was relocked with his padlock.

I guess I'll have to visit the gym again. Oh well. At least that's easy enough. Thank goodness it rains a lot in this piss-poor town; no one suspects anything about anyone wearing a rain slicker. Rain slickers and rubber boots are a great way to disguise what you really look like. I love that I am so much smarter than they are; no one has a fucking clue. Now that I've made it so that bitch cop is out of my way, I know it'll open the door and allow me to get closer to him. I will not let the situation upset me. It's just a simple bump in the road of getting the prize, and he is my prize.

I head into work and spend my time thinking mainly about everything I'll need to do, now. Later on, I'll go back by his place and see what all challenges I have stacked against me. I still have keys to his office, and both his sister's and parent's places. I've even had the extra key to his car for over a month. I don't think he even knows it's missing. I will find a way to get a copy of the key to his place again. I may have to wait a few days, but I know that the man I love will give his family a key; I can always take it from them if I need to.

It's close to eight at night before I get out of work. I hate the place, but the job is easy and the pay is great. I walk around the building and see that he has his TV on; the reflections are flashing in the window. I don't see anyone out and about, so using my key to the back entrance, I sneak in and head up the steps. My legs sure are looking good from climbing these stairs all the time to catch a glimpse of my love. When I reach the third floor, I plan to knock and then hide in the stairwell so that I can see him. I've missed him so much today.

Making sure to keep quiet, although I am not sure why I bother, since no one uses the stairs anyway, I get to the landing outside the third floor entry. I can hear a loud pounding, so I open the door slightly to peek out.

BANG…BANG…BANG…

"Get up and answer the door! Damn lazy ass brother of mine," Alice shrieks.

I watch her as she pulls her cell phone from her pocket and holds it out in front of her. She has the volume up so loud, and the phone on speaker, I can hear it clearly from where I'm standing. After about six rings, it goes to voice mail. She stomps her foot and hits the door again. Then, kicking the door hard, she dials a second time. This time, she must not have it on speaker, and after what seems like forever, I hear her start ranting all over again.

"Why in the hell aren't you answering your door, Edward?"

I wish she had it on speaker so I could hear him, too.

"What the fuck do you mean you're indisposed right now? What the hell are you trying to tell me?"

Indisposed? I actually agree with the loudmouth, bossy little bitch. What the fuck does that mean?

"Edward, is there a girl in there with you?" I hear Alice shriek.

I am LIVID…there better not be a woman in his place. That is where I belong.

"Edward, I heard a woman giggling. Who the fuck is it?"

Yeah, who the fuck?

"Yes, it is my business. I'm your sister; we don't keep secrets from each other. Is there a reason you're not telling me who it is? Oh…my…God…Edward, is it your stalker? Are you okay? Should I call the police? Are you out of your fucking mind having that crazy ass wack…?"

Her shrieking is giving me a headache.

"What do you mean it's Bella? What in the hell is Bella doing there? Is she investigating something new?"

Now what the hell is going on? That stupid bitch cop should've been pulled from the case already. She has no fucking business in his apartment.

"What do you mean that she's there visiting you for personal reasons? What the hell does that mean? Are you trying to tell me that you're dating the person investigating the wacknut who's stalking you?"

He ain't dating that bitch cop, not if I have my way! The nosy bitch will pay for that wacknut comment, too. I'll show her wacknut!

"What do you mean by kinda? You better talk to me right now, Edwa…" Alice screams out shrilly and hits the door with her fist as she kicks it again. "I cannot believe you hung up on me! You better tell me what the fuck is going on Edward Anthony, or I'm calling Mom!" Alice screams loudly at the door and she continues to beat and kick on it at the same time. For someone so small, she makes a lot of noise with her hands and feet, not to mention her big fucking mouth.

Ring…Ring…

"I thought that would make you answer me. Now, tell me what's going on right now, and don't be a jackass!"

I wait silently while she listens. I need to know what he's saying, dammit! Why can't that interfering loud-mouthed twit put the phone back on speaker?

"So Bella is no longer in charge of your case, and you guys are dating?"

WHAT!

"So you're not officially dating, but I know for a fact that I OFFICIALLY interrupted something. Oh, my God, Edward! Were you and Bella getting busy? Scratch that...never mind. I really don't want to know. Fuck! There's a mental picture I need to have deleted! You and I will be having lunch tomorrow. Tell Bella I said hello, but not until after you're out of bed with her, because...well…EW!" She snaps her phone shut, kicks the door once more, and then storms over to her apartment. She glances around the hall, like she is looking for something. She shrugs her shoulders after a second and then unlocks her door.

I watch her walk in, and hear the door lock engage. I am seeing red. They will pay for this...every last one of them. That whoring bitch cop is going to get it for sure, and get it good. That loud-mouthed twit will pay for her interfering ways as well. Unfortunately, my sweet Edward will have to pay, too. Oh, Edward. I'll have to wait to punish him later. I have to take care of the trash he is surrounded by, first. My plans will have to change; I'll have to take him on a different trip. I was so looking forward to a vacation, too. Oh well. Maybe we can just go someplace closer for now. Soon there will be hell to pay! Plenty of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to toocute24, our lovely beta. Thanks to siohban for pre-reading for us. You ladies keep us together, thank you. All mistakes we take full credit for. Please read and review, we love hearing your thoughts.

Please take the time to go check out and vote for your favorite AD's in the TwilightOfCraigslistContest. Search that author name and check out the 76 entries. I can't tell you the ones written by TeamAllTwilight, but there are 2 in there from her. Go vote for your favorites, you have until the 11th of Nov.


	8. Chapter 8

Character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. Character actions, verbal vomit, and wackiness, well that is all ours!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Stalkers Revenge<p>

**LK&IV**

BPOV

Waking up in the arms of a man is something I'm definitely not used to, and at first I freak out. It only takes a second to remember where I am, though, and I can't help but smile. When I roll over, I see the handsome professor sleeping on his side, so I lightly trace my fingers across his jaw. There's just something about it that makes me want to lick it. My fingers travel down his torso, and I gently trace the muscles under his shirt. Even with clothes on, I can feel the body heat emanating between us. I glance at the clock and see that it's only five in the morning. I need to get up and go for my morning run. I should probably check in, too, since I never even went home last night. I'm sure my mother is freaking out by now. After Alice's call last night, I turned off my phone. I can't help but smile again at her theatrics. Damn, she can be really loud when she wants to be! I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel a set of eyes on me.

"Why are you awake already?" he asks me in his sexy, sleepy sounding voice.

"I just woke up; it's like I have an internal alarm clock. I always get up and go for a run around this time. Do you run?"

"No, but I do go to the gym every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday and work out for ninety minutes. How far do you run?"

"I try to run an average of five miles a day, but sometimes I go further, especially lately. I'm learning my new route."

"I see. Well, am I still invited to come over and have tacos with you tonight?"

I lean forward and kiss him on his chin before smiling. "Yes, please do. I'll throw your shorts in the washer, so I can give them back to you tonight. Thanks for lending me some clothes to sleep in."

"Anytime, Detective. Maybe next time, I can investigate what you have underneath those shorts of mine," he says, raising his eyebrows.

"You, Mr. Cullen, are a class one pervert!"

"Don't tell anyone; actually, you can tell everyone... they wouldn't believe you anyway."

"Please," I say, pushing my hand against his chest. "I have to go. I had a great time talking. I've never spent the night cuddling with someone before. It was nice, thank you. Call me later, and don't forget to be aware of your surroundings. It's crucial now that you be extremely careful. As I mentioned before, Billy thinks it was the stalker who followed us and reported me. Take care of yourself, okay? And I would suggest that you should mainly watch for signs of Angela acting odd, or any sightings of Jessica, Lauren, or Emily. Those are the main suspects so far."

"I'll see you at sex, I mean six, then?" Edward asks playfully.

"We will not be seeing sex for a while, Mr. Cullen. I'm not that kind of girl. I'll see you at six for tacos, and if you're really well behaved, then maybe we'll walk to the ice cream shop for dessert."

"Yes, ma'am, Detective Swan."

I smile, lean in to give him a light peck on the cheek, and wave goodbye. I collect my things from the dresser and then make my way out of his apartment, kissing him one more time as he lets me out the door.

"See you later, Bella," he says with a smile.

I take the elevator down one floor and step off, noticing immediately that my apartment door is slightly ajar. What the hell? Drawing my side arm, after setting my other things down, I step back against the wall and listen for any sign of an intruder inside. Hearing nothing, I slide closer to the open door, my back still flush with the wall, and listen again. When everything is still silent, I move even closer to the open door. I finally get there, and using all the skills I learned in training, I move inside the apartment. The breath leaves my body when I see all the damage. After securing the apartment, I notice that Renee isn't here.

Making my way to the door to go check the parking lot for her car, I pray. "Oh God, please let her be okay," I say out loud.

"Let who be okay?" Alice asks from the doorway as I scream from my unexpected visitor. "What the fuck happened to your apartment?"

"Someone broke in and clearly remodeled for me," I say, sounding more snarky than I meant to.

"I can see that you're upset. Why don't you call this in and I'll call my Mom." Alice does her normal 'take charge of everything' bit, but I don't argue.

I head out into the hallway, and pick up my cell to call Alec.

"I hope this is important, Swan," came his answer.

"Alec. Someone, most likely the stalker, broke into my place last night. Renee's not here, and I can't see her car from the window. I need you and the team to get over here to check this out, ASAP. I'm obviously, like Black said yesterday, a target now."

"Shit, Swan! Were you home?"

"No, I was gone all night. I came home this morning and found the place trashed. I'm calling Black and my Dad next, because they'll both be pissed if I don't. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, Swan. I'll get the team en route."

I pick up my stuff and start to head back into my apartment. Alice is still standing inside the door, but thankfully hasn't touched anything. I can hear her talking to Esme, but I'm too distraught to even care about what they're discussing. I call Renee, hoping she picks up her phone. After trying three times, she answers, sounding like I woke her up.

"Yeah?"

"Mom, where are you?"

"I am with a friend, who I will not be introducing to you. Why?"

"Someone broke into the apartment last night, and pretty much trashing everything that belongs to me. There are a few things in your room busted up, too, but everything in my bedroom and the living room is trashed. They even tore up all of my photo albums. Everything I own has been destroyed," I say, feeling tears start to prick my eyes.

"I'll be there in a little while. Have you called your father?"

"I am calling him now," I say.

"Okay. Please tell Mary fucking Poppins to stay home so I can come home to see what's going on."

"Mom, please stop."

"I'll be there soon. Goodbye," she says just before I hear the click.

It seems like only a few minutes pass before Alice and I, who are standing in the hallway, are surrounded by several people from the department, Esme, and of course Edward. Alice called him right after making the call to her mother.

"I can't stay here tonight. I have renter's insurance, and I'm sure it'll be enough to cover a hotel for a few days until I can get the door replaced and the apartment painted. I'm going to have to replace pretty much everything. I can't believe that no one heard the noise from all the destruction," I say to whoever is listening.

"Well, if Miss Cope didn't have her hearing aids in, she wouldn't have heard anything. I'm sure that Rose wouldn't be able to hear anything over Emmett's snoring, and Bree sleeps like he does. Don't worry about a place to stay, though, Bella. You can stay with me," Alice says.

"Alice, you know that won't work. You and Jasper only have one guest room because you turned the other two into huge art studio for Jasper. Bella, can stay with me," Edward says.

"I can't stay with either of you, I have Renee living here, too. I'll get a hotel room for the two of us. It's not a big deal; I'm sure my insurance will reimburse me."

"Bella, you and your mother can stay with me and Carlisle until the repairs are made. We'll have the door replaced by this afternoon, and I'll get one of my crews here to repaint as soon as possible. Once the police are finished, Alice and I can help you and Renee pack up anything that hasn't been destroyed. We'll let a crew clean and fix the rest."

"Esme, I can't intrude on you like that. I'm sure we'll be fine," I say.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Detective Swan?" I hear Captain Black say from the doorway.

"Yes, sir."

"Bells, this is more serious than I thought yesterday in my office. Did you see your bedroom?"

"Yeah, I did Billy. That's why I called Dad, too. I know whoever this stalker is that's following Edward, sees me as a huge threat."

"You've got that right. The team that is sweeping the building inside and out, for clues, came across two cars in the parking lot that were also destroyed. One was yours; the other one was registered to a Miss Alice Cullen. I'm assuming that would be her standing over there?"

"Yeah, that's her. How bad are the vehicles?"

"All four tires are slashed on both vehicles. Other than that, just some spray paint on them."

"What do you mean spray paint on them?"

"Yours had the words; 'whore, bitch, cop' on it. The yellow Porsche had 'nosey, interfering, bitch'."

"Well, was there anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Yeah well, there was a lipstick kiss left on the window of a silver Volvo, registered to Mr. Edward Cullen. The lipstick kiss was on the driver side window. Since that is the mark of the stalker, I am guessing it is safe to say that there is not much doubt it was her."

"Fuck my life," I say as I put my head in my hands.

"Do you want me to tell Miss. Cullen about the damage to the vehicle, or do you want to break the news?"

"I'll tell Alice, and since I have hardly any clothing left untouched and no vehicle to drive, I'm guessing I can have today off work?"

"Yeah, I don't want to see you in the office for the rest of the week, either. Stay safe, and carry your side arm with you at all times. This stalker is seriously a loose cannon."

"Yes, sir."

"Bells, stop with the 'sir' shit, or I'll have to tan your hide!"

"Now that is a first...a boss who doesn't want respect," I chuckle.

"I knew I could make you smile. I love you, Bells. Be safe."

"I love you too, Captain Black," I say, sticking out my tongue.

I turn and walk back into the hall as the elevator doors open and Renee walks out.

"What is everyone doing here?" Renee asks, looking around and seeing everyone in the hallway.

"They're all here to see what is going on," I say, turning away from her. "Alice? Edward? Can I talk to you for a minute over here?" I ask, pointing to the other end of the hallway that will give us a little privacy. I dread telling Alice about her vehicle, afraid of how she might take the news. I know I'm upset about my old clunker, and she, well she has a nice, new car.

**LK&IV**

EPOV

After it get a frantic phone call from Alice, I run out my door in just my t-shirt and shorts. The only part of the conversation I hear is Bella and Stalker, but it's enough to spur me into action; the last thing I want is for Bella to be in danger. I forgo the elevator and head down the stairs as fast as I can. As soon as I get to her floor, I see police officers everywhere. Alice and my mother are talking in the hallway, but I ignore them for the time being. I love them both to death, but some things, or people in this case, are just too much to handle in these crazy situations. I stick my head inside Bella's apartment and I see the destruction. Holy hell! This damn stalker has to stop because she's starting to really freak me the fuck out.

We talk with Bella about sleeping arrangements, and I'm confident I will win and have her in my bed where I can protect her. I will do anything in my power to take care of her. Besides, I have more than enough room for both Bella and her mother, so it's the perfect solution, really. She walks away to talk to an older gentleman, but I keep my eyes on her the entire time.

"Edward, this is getting out of hand!" Alice says with tears in her eyes.

"Everything is going to be okay," I say, trying to reassure her by pulling her into my arms.

"I'm scared." Alice has never been one to admit that she is scared, but I can't blame her in this situation.

"Just...don't worry about me. I really don't think this psycho wants to hurt me."

"How can you say that? I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself," I tell her as I rub soothing circles on her back.

I watch as Bella and the man she walked away with earlier talk. She looks so upset and I feel an overwhelming need to go to her. Just as I start moving toward her, she turns and walks back in our direction. Renee gets off the elevator in that moment, and asks a really stupid question. Bella rolls her eyes, answers her, and then walks closer to Alice and me.

"Alice, Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella asks. I hurry over to her and she lets me wrap my arm around her. I know it's not much, but just having her here with me makes all the difference.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I say as I hug her to me.

"This is not your fault," she says in a small voice.

"Oh Bella, this is just crazy!" Alice says and she hugs us both. I see my mother wandering near us, trying to hear what's being said, so I end up waving her over. I know Alice is going to tell her everything that we talk about, anyway. Both my Mom and Renee join us.

"Captain Black said my apartment wasn't the only thing vandalized," she starts, but takes a deep breath. "Two of our cars have damage done to them, as well," she explains, making me freeze in place and stare at her. Alice, on the other hand, shrieks and takes off for the stairs. Her car is like a child to her, and no one messes with her baby. I haven't even driven it, yet. Every time I've asked, she looks at me like I'm insane. After a second, I gather myself enough to move.

"Edward," Bella says as I make my way to the elevator. "You may want to get dressed." I look down and realize she's right; here I am, standing in front of the elevator, in just my t-shirt and shorts. I need to at least put some shoes on.

"I'm going to head down to the parking lot. I'm sure Alice is falling apart right now. Renee, do you want to walk with me?" Esme asks as the doors slide open.

"Go ahead, mom. I'll be right down," Bella says just before our mothers disappear behind the closing doors.

"I'll be right back. I need to wake Jasper up and get dressed," I say as I head for the stairwell. After waking him and putting on some clothes, we head for the third floor to get Bella. The doors open, and I see her standing against the wall, talking to her partner. She looks pissed off and sexy as hell at the same time. I tell Jasper I'll meet him downstairs, and make my way over to her.

"This is fucking bull shit!" Bella says as her partner holds his hands up in surrender.

"You know it's not my call," Alec says.

"Isabella, we will not have this conversation again. Do you understand me, young lady?" an older man I've never seen before was saying.

"May I help you?" I ask the older man. I don't like the way he's talking to my girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Edward, and I'd appreciate it if you don't talk to Bella like she's stupid," I say as I puff out my chest.

"Edward, this is my dad," Bella says as I'm sure my face pales. "They're taking me off the case completely, and I think it's a total crock of shit!"

"You'll still be needed for other things, but you're too close to this now," Alec says.

"Whatever! Just talk to Angela and Emily today! They're my number ones right now, and I want a full report," Bella says as Alec nods. "I should really be there. I can read them so much better than you can."

"Bella, this is for the best," I say, causing her to glare at me.

"You too, huh?" All I can do is shrug; it's probably for the best that she's taking off the case. "Bull shit," she says as she moves toward the elevator.

"I'll let you know if I find anything out today," Alec informs me, so I nod.

"My daughter is a stubborn cuss. Good luck getting her to talk to for the remainder of the day," Bella's dad says, making me chuckle. I hear the ding of the elevator and hurry toward it, but she doesn't hold it open for me. I end up setting off the alarm as I slide my hand in to stop it, and the doors re-open.

"Thanks for holding the door," I say as she reads paper that she's holding. "Please, don't be mad." I try to take her hand, but she turns her back to me. All I can do is chuckle knowing her father was right. "Your father knows you well," I tell her, making her look at me.

"What did he say to you?" she asks. I can't help but smile triumphantly.

"I just proved him wrong. Remind me to tell him next time I see him," I say and chuckle again when she glares at me. At the moment I don't care if she talks to me for the rest of the day; I absolutely love to prove people wrong.

When we get to the parking lot, Alice is crying and Jasper is on the phone. Renee tells us that there are tow trucks are on the way. Whoever my stalker is, they're beyond crazy. My heart sinks when I finally see Alice's car. The whole car looks like it lost a fight with a spray paint can. The tires are gone, and my hatred for this stalker grows exponentially.

I don't think there's any hope for Bella's truck; that thing is older than shit. Alice's car looks the worse, though. Both sides of the car are going to need a paint job, so she might as well just have the whole thing repainted.

The tow trucks show up by the time Bella finishes her call with the insurance company. Bella tells one of the drivers to just junk hers, but the man ends up buying it from her instead, and seems excited about his new acquisition. Bella says she needed to buy a new car, anyway, and I want to go with her and help her in any way I can.

"Bell, we're going to stay with Esme until they finish the repairs on your apartment," Renee says as she walks over to us. All Bella does is nod in understanding.

"I think Bella should stay with Edward," Alice says as she dries the tears from her face.

"My daughter is not staying with a man," Renee argues.

"Mom don't start," Bella says just as her father walks up to us.

"Of course Bella wants to stay at Edward's after playing kissy-face with him all night," Alice says. I can't help but palm my face. Thanks a lot, Alice!

"You are not staying with him!" her father says in an almost excited tone.

"Dad, I'm a grown woman."

"You are not staying with him, Bella," Renee says again.

"I'm so happy the day has finally come that you both agree on something," my girl says in her snarky tone.

"Fine. Bella is staying with me then. We can go shopping and have a girls night! You need new clothes anyway. Jasper and Edward can go do their own thing," Alice says in a final tone.

"Just no more ink," Esme chimes in.

"That's fine," Charlie says as Renee agrees. He then takes both Bella and Renee back up to the apartment to collect some of their things.

"So...you and Bella are dating?" my mother asks as I roll my eyes.

"Please don't do this right now," I beg.

"They were definitely doing something. They wouldn't answer the door when I stopped by last night," Alice says in a tattling tone. My mother quickly grabs her cell phone and sends a text off to someone. I look over her shoulder and I see her write, 'I have proof he's not gay!'

"MOM! Who the hell are you sending that to?"

"Your dad, of course. This is turning into a fantastic day!"

Un-fucking-believable.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to toocute24, our lovely beta. Thanks to siohban for pre-reading for us. You ladies keep us together, thank you. All mistakes we take full credit for. Please read and review, we love hearing your thoughts. Like who you think the stalker is…

Leave a review, even if it is only to say happy birthday to the older of the two authors…LOL


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer owns all the character names.

The plot of this story and the way those said characters behave are owned 100% by two of the Twi-Hardest, Twi-Mommas out there.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Suspicions<p>

BPOV

Around ten this morning, the crime scene investigators finally finished with my apartment. The insurance adjusters, both for Esme and myself, have arrived and taken their pictures so that the damage can be assessed and documented. The building has no real damage, but Esme insisted on calling them in as well. My agent assured me that, within a week, I would be cut a check to cover my destroyed property.

I'm going to stay with Alice for a few days while everything gets sorted out and any repairs can be made. Man alive, my parents still shocked me by actually agreeing that I couldn't stay with Edward. I'm not sure I would have felt comfortable there anyway, to be perfectly honest. Staying there on my own accord is one thing, but having to stay there is another. I shouldn't have to be at Alice's for very long, though. Esme already has a crew ready to get in the apartment as soon as I'm done here today. She assures me that anything they find that is not destroyed will be put into boxes for me to unpack and sort through later. Charlie managed to find all of the photos I had, and he was taking them with him back to Forks. I'm sure that Tanya will do everything in her power to get those replaced for me.

Alice has so much energy, and I am certain today's shopping trip will be interesting. She already has her I-pad out and is making notes and lists. We managed to get back in to go through what was left of the rubble that used to be my belongings, once the insurance guys were done with their assessment. Renee has already packed her clothes into her suitcase, and boxed up three boxes from her room. I hope she behaves herself while she's staying with Esme. At least she behaved when we were there for dinner. That's something, right?

I can't worry about that now, though. I need to go through things here quickly and make a list of things I need to replace. Just about every piece of clothing I own has been slashed or is in the bathroom tub with bleach poured all over them. I guess I get a new wardrobe. There was some damage to Renee's belongings as well, but it's clear the person was out to get me.

Walking through the apartment one last time, I can feel the tears run down my face. Everything I have ever loved and cherished was in this apartment and now it's gone. I glance down and see what's left of a small toy I've had for years and years. Renee was never the most idealistic of mothers, but she had some good days, too. I remember when I was young, she gave me this little toy, and I've kept it and cherished it all these years. It was the first thing I remembered her buying for me that we were both excited about. She and I used to play with little toys like this all of the time, and now the only one I had left was destroyed.

"What's that, Bella?" Alice asks, coming up behind me.

"I know you may find it funny, but this is the one and only toy I kept from my childhood," I say as more tears come.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice says in a comforting voice.

"Renee was never mother of the year, but we use to play My Little Pony together all the time. It's one of a few happy memories I have of her," I say, taking a deep breath.

"Let's go shopping. It always helps me feel better," she says with a small smile.

I set what's left of my little purple pony on my dresser, and with Alice following close behind me, I head out the door. I'm the type of person to suffer in silence, but it seems that Alice is the opposite and likes to talk everything out. She somehow manages to get me talking.

"So. . . your mom's a little odd. No offense or anything, but is there a reason, or has she always been crazy?" Alice asks as I laugh.

"Ugh. It's such a long story," I say, laughing without humor.

"It's okay. We have all day," she says with a huge smile.

"Alice, I don't really talk about all the stuff that surrounds my mother. I don't even know everything that's happened to her," I explain, but Alice won't drop it.

"Okay, did your mom get married after your dad?"

"Yeah. She married Phil, he was six years older than me," I say, causing Alice's mouth to fall open.

"What did they have in common?"

"I have no clue. I always thought he was cool, but it turns out he was into some pretty bad drugs. I only know that because my Dad called him a meth-head once," I tell her as she stares out the windshield.

"Was your mom into drugs?"

"Phoenix was known as the meth capital of the country at one point. I don't know how or when Phil got into the drugs, but he dragged my mother down with him. My parents split when I was two, so I don't remember them together. She had so many boyfriends that I lost count. I wasn't excited that she was marrying Phil, but at least the revolving door stopped," I say with a shrug.

"When did they split?"

"When I was fifteen."

"Why did they split?"

"Alice, this really isn't something I want to talk about," I say, thinking my words will end the conversation.

"I'm sorry. I just really want to get to know you. I mean, you're going to marry my brother," she says, making me burst out laughing.

"That's insane! Edward and I just met."

"Yeah, but I've never seen him act the way he does with you. He likes you a lot," she says as I smile; I like him a lot, too. "Anyway, like I was saying before, I just want to get to know the real you. That, and I'm very curious about your mother."

"Alice, most of the stuff I know is hearsay. I've heard my Dad and step-mom talk about things that have happened, but my mom won't talk about it," I say. I'm not one to be a huge talker, and my mother is sort of a sore subject for me.

"She's probably embarrassed," Alice comments as I roll my eyes.

"I don't think she really remembers. The way my dad talks about it, she was pretty high. Alice, if I tell you what I know, you can't talk about it to anyone," I explain.

"I'll probably talk to Jasper," she admits, making me laugh. At least she's being honest.

"When I was fifteen, the phone at my dad's rang at like three in the morning, waking the entire house. Renee has always used Charlie as her emergency contact," I explain as Alice holds up her hand.

"Wait, you lived with Charlie?"

"From the time I was twelve, and before you ask I was sent to live with him because my mom thought Phil and I had a thing going on behind her back," I say with an eye roll.

"So, she's always been a little fruity, then?"

"Yup, for as long as I can remember," I say with a half-smile.

"What was the phone call about?" she asks. I laugh humorously to myself. Just when I thought I was in the clear, she picks right up where we left off.

"My dad answered the phone, and the next thing I knew, he was off the phone and telling me to go back to bed. I didn't though. Instead, I stood at the top of the stairs and listened to my dad tell Tanya that my mom had been raped. He said it wasn't just one person either. Tanya started to cry, which I find to be bullshit now, because my mother is nothing but nasty toward her. Anyway, my dad left a few hours later, telling me he had to go help my mom. He was back in three days, and said she was in the hospital getting the help she needed. I didn't see her for over a year after that, and when I did, there was always something off about her. Now I know that was the effects of meth. It ruins a person," I say with a sigh.

"But you seem close now," Alice says, sounding confused.

"We are, but more so because I feel bad for her. She went through a lot, and I just want the best for her. I want to help her, but there's only so much I can do," I say with a shrug.

"Okay, enough with the heavy," Alice says as we pull into the mall parking lot. I'm glad we're done talking.

I know everything I've told Alice is weighing on her mind. She's being quiet, and I know that's not like her. I feel bad that she's letting my mother's problems bother her, but I don't think twice about it. Alice is probably one of those people that has to process all of the information she's been given.

After shopping for more than two hours, and spending God only knows how much, we decide to grab some food.

"I'm proud of you, Bella. I figured getting you to spend some money would not be an easy task," Alice says with a laugh.

"Well, I have to have clothes and I'm only buying things I absolutely need. I have to get at least one decent dress, too, because I have an awards dinner to attend in a few weeks. I honestly haven't wanted to know how much money I've spent, so I just hand over my credit card and tell everyone that I don't want to know the damages. I'm sure that I'll be paying for a lot of this out of pocket by the end, but things could be worse. Renee or I could've been there and been killed, instead of just having my stuff destroyed."

"You're so right, Bella. Let's go to lunch at Café Espresso, down by Jam. They have great sandwiches, and I want to drop by the shop really quick to give something to Jasper."

"That sounds wonderful. Don't forget: we're meeting your mom at three."

"No worries, Bells. I'm always on the ball," she chuckles.

We stow the bags in the back of Jasper's Hummer, and I restrain my giggle as I watch Alice climb into the monster of a vehicle. She drives the thing like it's a tank, and that makes me really nervous.

"You do realize that you're driving like a maniac, with an officer of the law in your vehicle, right?"

"I'm not worried about you giving me a ticket, Bella. You don't even carry a ticket book around with you," she laughs.

"Still. . .this is my life, and I rather enjoy living it. Slow down!" I order. She slows down a bit, but she's still laughing at me. We get to the parking lot beside Jam and park the monster truck. Again, I have to refrain from laughing as I watch her get out. Alice is very small, and normally quite graceful, but when you're only 5'2, there is no graceful way to get in and out of a vehicle where the floorboards are even with your waistline.

"Okay, Bella, go ahead and grab a table over at Café Espresso. I'm just going to drop this off for Jasper, and then I'll be right over; it'll only take a minute. Can you order me a raspberry tea?" Alice asks, and I nod in agreement. Making my way into the small sandwich and coffee shop, I find a table by the window and pick up a menu. I'm looking it over when a waitress approaches the table.

"Hi, I'm Emily! Can I get you something to drink while you look over the menu?" the pretty, tanned girl asks sweetly.

"Sure, Emily. I have a friend who's joining me in just a minute, and we'll both have a glass of raspberry tea, please."

"Okay, two raspberry teas. I don't think I've seen you here before, so let me recommend the grilled Chicken Asian Salad. It comes with creamy sesame dressing. Leah is a great cook, and her salads are the best ever. I'll let you mull it over while I grab your drinks."

"Thanks Emily," I say, thinking of how friendly this woman is. "I'm not sure what Alice likes, but that salad sounds amazing to me." Seeing Alice, I naturally point at her heading towards us from across the street.

"Alice Cullen? Oh…lucky you! I'll be back with the drinks." Her tone immediately changed to something not so friendly. I was shocked by that and her clear change of demeanor.

Alice almost bounces into her seat, full of enthusiasm. It's like she's the energizer bunny.

"Whoa there, Zippy! You're fully charged. What's going on with you?" I ask.

"Oh, Bella, I'm just so happy. Jasper is the best man ever and I am so lucky to have him," she swoons.

"Well, maybe the waitress can take the wind out of your sails, then. She was all sweet to me until I mentioned you. What's that all about?" I ask, with my brow raised.

"Shit! I forgot that stupid bitch was working for her cousin. That's Emily," she says with her eyes wide. I stare at her like she grew another head. Am I supposed to understand her telepathically. Then it clicks.

"That is Sam's ex-wife?"

"Uh…yeah!" Alice says, as if I am completely dense. I can practically hear the 'duh' added on at the end. I get it now, but really, let's not even consider the stress I've been through today.

Emily walks back to the table and not so gently sets down our glasses. "What do you want?" she asks rather rudely.

"I think I'd like to try the salad you told me about, it sounds delicious."

"Sure," she says quickly while looking at me. Turning to Alice, she doesn't even ask, just stands there tapping her foot on the floor.

"Oh, hello, Emily! So nice to see you again. I think I'll have the same as my brother's girlfriend. Thanks," Alice says in a fake cheery voice that would drive anyone crazy. Emily turns enough to look at me, and she looks pissed. She all but stomps away. I look at Alice and give her my best 'what the fuck look' I have. "Bella, before you get mad and yell, I'm betting you that she's Edward's stalker, and will show her cards now. Wait and see," Alice says with a wink.

Our lunch is interesting, at best. Emily just about threw my food at me and Alice both. I want to see her reaction, so I play Alice's game. As Emily approaches the table again, I make sure to smile at her.

"Emily, you were right. This salad was amazing! I think I'll have you get me another one to go. I want to take something special to Edward. I know he'll just love this! Oh, and put this all on one bill, please," I say sweetly.

"Edward would never eat this salad; he hates rabbit food. You should go get him a Gyro from Eric's. Some girlfriend you are! I'll be right back with your check." As she stomps off, still mumbling, I smile at Alice and take out my cell phone to call Alec.

***LK&IV***

Stalker's POV

I love the drama I've caused. I am so glad that stupid bitch cop is upset; it makes me smile. My love had to work today, so of course I'll be at the campus, too. I've been sitting outside his lecture hall on a nearby bench. Most people would think I'm studying, but I've really been wrapping up the plans on the house Edward and I will share. I have hired someone to replace some windows and do some soundproofing.

I bought this little house more than a year ago, and have put a lot of money into having it remodeled. It is on the outskirts of Seattle, the closest neighbor is almost two miles away. I've made sure it is safe and have had a lot of extra security put into it. The door already locks magnetically, and once the windows are done, things will be almost set. I still have to stock the cellar. I'm guessing that after spending a minimum of six months at the house, Edward will not want to be away from me ever again.

I'm pulled out of my 'studies' by the sound of Edward's voice. I watch him grab his jacket and head towards his office. I put on my headphones so it looks like I am listening to music, but I'm actually using a cheap, but effective, listening device. I can stay behind him more than thirty yards and still hear him plain as day. As long as he stays away from groups of people, I'll be able to hear him clearly. I pack up my stuff and follow behind him, making sure he's a good distance ahead of me.

"Hey, Alice. I was calling to see how the shopping was going with Bella." Why the fuck does he care about what either of them are doing? "What are you doing at Jam?" Oh…yay! Maybe they'll get matching tattoos. I know the perfect tattoos for them: 'Bitch Cop' and 'Nosy Bitch'. I smile, I crack myself up at my own thoughts. "Okay, Alice, have a nice lunch. Tell Bella that I said hello," he says, disconnecting the phone call. Tell Bella hi…PUKE!

I stop when he reaches his office door and take a seat on a bench, so that he won't notice me following him. I need to be very careful now that he's worried. I notice him looking around more than he ever has before, and I wonder why he's just standing there instead of going in. Something must be wrong. I watch him there, looking into his office as if he's watching something very interesting. The only thing in his office is that twit who teaches his classes for him when he's not here. What can it be that is so interesting?

More than ten minutes pass and he's still just standing off to the side of his office. Suddenly, he moves away from the door and back in my direction. Stopping just a little ways from me, he sits on a bench two down from me. I watch as he takes out his phone and dials. This time, with him closer, I can vaguely hear the ringing of the phone he is calling.

"Bella, listen carefully," he whispers. Why the fuck is he calling the bitch cop now? "I was just standing outside of my office door. I saw her Bella, I saw Angela." He stopped talking for a second; that bitch cop must have interrupted him. "I know that you're not on the case anymore, Bella, but I need you to call Alec for me." What in the hell is going on? That bitch cop is off the case and what about Angela? "I saw her sitting at my desk. She never uses my desk. I watched her as she wrote on a few different pieces of paper, and then she kissed the last one. Bella, it's Angela. It has to be her," he said, still whispering. I watched him as he nervously kept looking down toward his office door. "Okay, thanks, Bella. I'll talk to you later. I'll stay away from Angela until Alec gets here, I promise. Are you sure he'll be taking her into custody?" If I have my way, you will not be seeing her later.

Now . . . what can I do to get his attention?

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to toocute24, our lovely beta. All mistakes are ours, we had to make a few tweaks. Thanks to Siohban for pre-reading for us. Please read and review, we love hearing your thoughts. Special thanks to the reviewers who have their messaging turned off and I was unable to reply to their reviews. Thanks everyone for the birthday wishes. See ya Tuesday on facebook for the TEASER and Wednesday for the next update!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, but when you find some wackadoodle crazy bitch in there stalking Edward, well that is all ours!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: One Step Closer<p>

EPOV

As I drive to the gym, I try unsuccessfully to clear the image of a crying Angela being taken into custody from my head. I'm glad that this nightmare is over, though, because to be honest, this stalking was really starting to get to me. I feel relieved to have this weight lifted from my shoulders. I've always been the kind of person who doesn't let stuff ruffle me, but the thoughts of a stranger in my home, my bed, my office, and God only knows where else, is disturbing to me.

Parking at the gym, I glance at the clock. Emmett told me to be here at four so we could work-out together. I know I need to start working out a little more. I have a sudden desire to increase my physical stamina for a certain brunette detective. With a smile, I walk in and scan my keycard for entry. Once in the locker room, I open my locker, grab my shorts and tank, and head to the bathroom to change. I've never liked being out in the open while changing clothes; some things should just always be done in private.

Making my way out into the main gym, I spot Emmett in the corner. It seems like he's wrapping up a one-on-one training session with a client, so I head to the treadmills, where I usually start out with a good five-mile run. I know Emmett will be ready to lift with me once I'm done.

I'm working up quite a decent sweat as I listen to my iPod. Once the machine starts to slow, I know I've reached my cool down, so I take a quick look around to see where Emmett is. I scan the entire room, but he's nowhere to be seen. Victoria, a redhead who works at the gym, notices me scanning the room and points to the office. I smile and wave, letting her know I understand. Emmett will be out soon; he just went into the office for a minute.

Victoria is a little odd; the most I've ever noticed of her, is a meek smile or a point in a certain direction. She's not a big conversationalist. Emmett says she works great with the ladies, but refuses to take on any male clientele. We both find it odd, but it keeps the women off of Emmett, and in turn, keeps Rose happy.

"Yo, Spunk," Emmett says as he comes over to me.

"Spunk? What the fuck?" I ask as I wipe down the treadmill with the antibacterial cleaner.

"Well . . . you're a punk who's getting some now, so I'm calling you spunk," he laughs.

"Emmett, I swear to God, if you teach that to BB, I'm going to cut your nuts off. Lay off the nicknames, okay? My name is Edward."

"Chill out, Spunk. Let's go lift. What's going on with you, bro? You look happy, yet sad at the same time?" Emmett asks as we move over to the weights and he starts to set them up for me.

"Emmett, the police arrested Angela today. She's the one who's been sending me letters and shit."

"Wow, Spunk, that sucks! I know Angela was a good teaching assistant. Is there any doubt that it was her?"

"I have no doubt about it being her. I saw her, man. She was writing a note, kissed it and then put it in her briefcase. It's spooky to know that she's been in my apartment, man. I'm just really freaked out. I mean, that tattoo Jasper just did for me, was something she drew. It's just all so strange."

"Wow, that is strange, but I understand. I would be freaked out, too. Hey, Edward, I have to run to my office really quick to take care of something. I'll be right back, man."

"Yeah, no problem," I say to his retreating form.

I finish the set and then switch off to work on some curls. I notice someone standing beside me, so I turn to where I'm almost face-to-face with Jessica.

"Sorry," I say. "I didn't see you standing there." I move over a little so I'm not quite so close to her.

"Hi, Ed! You're looking mighty fine today, all hot and sweaty," she says with a giggle. I'm sure she thinks she's cute, but in my opinion, she missed the bus. I don't say anything, but she continues her rambling anyway. I hear the words I've been dreading since I saw her standing there, before she can finish, I interrupt.

"Jessica, I'm sorry, but my girlfriend wouldn't really like it if I went out with anyone else," I say, hoping she'll go away believing that I'm off the market.

"What! Who are you dating? Please tell me it's not that redheaded loser over there that you were waving at earlier!"

"Jessica, I am not dating Victoria, and who I am dating is none of your business. I've already told you I'm not interested, so please just back off and leave me alone."

Quickly, she lunges her body toward me, and catching me off guard, places her lips to mine. I gently, but quickly, push her away from me. Before she gets too far, her nails scratch into my scalp, and her fingers tighten in my hair. With her mouth close to my ear, I can both feel and hear her breathing.

"I told you before, I don't give up. One day I will make you mine," she says and then kisses my cheek before letting go of my hair. Man, that woman is a nutcase! Wait a minute . . . she said 'I will make you mine.' Oh shit! I don't even know what to think anymore; everyone looks guilty. Angela and her notes . . . Jessica and her clear need of medication . . . To top it all off, Victoria is still watching me from across the room. I have to get the fuck out of here; I could really use a drink right now.

After cleaning up the stuff I used, I quickly make my way to the locker room to get changed. Once I'm dressed, I check my phone and see that I have a missed call from my Mom. In her voicemail, she asks me to invite Emmett, Rose and BB to dinner tonight. She said she wanted us all to be there to help support Bella. When I leave the locker room, I stop long enough to make sure Emmett and his family will join us for dinner, before I get in my car and leave. The few short blocks between the gym and home fly by quickly.

I stop off on the second floor on the way up to my place, wanting to check things out. I can see that Mom already has a crew here working. When I glance inside Bella's apartment, I'm amazed by what I see. The difference is already clear. I bet they'll be completely done, and she'll be able to move back in within a week. I head up to my place so I can shower and change my clothes. I decide to head over to Mom's early; I have a lot on my mind.

~LK&IV~

BPOV

Well, until Edward called me, I thought for sure it was Emily. She is a total wacko, but Edward saw Angela writing a note and kissing it. She was sitting at his desk, too, where she wasn't supposed to be. Alec is taking her in for questioning, and I'm relieved that this mess appears to be over. Something tells me that Angela isn't the stalker, but I can't go against what Edward saw, either. I still told Alec about the interaction with Emily, and if things don't pan out with Angela, she'll be checked out, too.

Alice and I meet Esme at three, and find that the crew has already removed everything that had been destroyed from the apartment. They are really fast workers. The crew leader comes up and informs us that I can move back in by this weekend.

We leave Jasper's Hummer here at the apartment, and Alice and I go with Esme. She stops by a large storage building and explains that I can have any of the furniture there.

"Esme, the insurance is giving me money to replace the furniture. I can buy some new stuff, really."

"Don't be silly, Bella; I have this huge storage place full of furnishings that my clients want me to get rid of for them. Most of this stuff is practically brand new, but the owners ended up replacing it anyway. The price is right, and there's a ton to choose from. Let's look at the living room stuff first," she says, directing us toward the left side of the building.

There was a beautiful, soft pink leather sectional set, and I fall in love with it as soon as I see it. Esme comes up beside me and smiles. "You like it don't you?" I nod, and with a giant smile, Esme does the same squealing and jumping thing that Alice always does. I can clearly see where Alice gets her excitement from; Edward is right about that.

"Okay, now that's settled, we can check out the bedroom furniture. The workers said that there were some slashes in the cloth covering the headboard, and that all of the other furniture was cut as well. Here, my dear, are several different bedroom sets. You can pick out any size that you'd like. I get all my new mattress and box spring sets from Serta at a discount, so after you choose the furniture, we'll order the bedding set."

I take a look around the area and am amazed that there are so many different sets to choose from. Alice is walking silently beside me, and letting me choose without offering any input. I stop, taking a closer look at a set that is dark wood, but has beautiful detailing. It's a king-sized, four-poster bed. The headboard is covered in black metal designs of vines and flowers. It is feminine, yet not girlie. I love everything about it. "Esme, this is absolutely beautiful, but I'm not sure that it would fit in my bedroom."

"Bella, that is beautiful and I have personally considered moving it to my house to use in my guest room. You're right, though. I don't think it would fit in the apartment. There is a lot more to choose from, and you never know . . . maybe someday when you get a bigger place, I will still have this and you would be more than welcome to have it then, my dear. Oh, here is a lovely queen set with a sleigh design. It's in black walnut, and has a matching dresser and armoire. That would look lovely in your room," she says.

I agree after seeing the set, so she calls and orders the mattresses and bedding. As we walk to another part of the warehouse, I can't help but glide my hand across the cool metal of the king-sized set.

We finally make it back to Esme's, and I see Edward's car in the driveway. When we enter the house, I hear soft notes from the piano floating through the house. I see Esme's smile, and can just about feel the happiness his music brings to her.

"You love listening to him play, don't you?" I ask, with a smile.

"Yes, I do. Carlisle wanted Edward to become a doctor because of his ability to read something once and know it, but Edward would have never found joy in medicine. His joy is in his music." I nod in understanding as we listen to the sounds his fingers create.

Renee shows up at around six, and everyone else arrives about thirty minutes later. I haven't had much of a chance to speak to my mom; she closes herself off in the guest room as soon as she gets here. I help Esme with dinner. I love cooking and her kitchen is amazing!

We all sit down at the table when dinner is ready, and Carlisle says grace. While we eat, everyone makes small talk, but no one really wants to say anything about the elephant in the room: the damage to my apartment. Finally, I clear my throat.

"Well, everyone, I haven't heard differently, but I think they've made an arrest in Edward's case. He witnessed Angela Webber writing notes today, and then kissing them. Alec was supposed to be picking her up and taking her in for questioning. "

Everyone agrees that it is indeed good news. "I am just so glad that this is over. I can finally relax," Edward says.

"Well, until we know for certain, I would still be careful and watchful," I reply. Everyone agrees that being cautious is still in Edward's best interest.

Alice leans forward and smiles at Renee. "I am so glad that you weren't there last night to get hurt. I know you have been through so much already." Three things happen at once after that comment. I glare at Alice for opening her mouth, Renee glares at me for opening mine, and everyone else looks at Alice, seeking an explanation.

Renee turns and smiles at Esme and Carlisle. "I think I need to excuse myself. Thank you for the lovely meal," she says as she leaves the table. I watch her leave the room, and I know she is going to leave Esme's altogether.

"Excuse me," I say, following Renee to her guest room. The door is open, so I stick my head in. "Mom?" I say, not seeing her. Renee walks out of the bathroom carrying her bag of toiletries.

"What do you want, Isabella? Did you come to make sure that your low-life druggie mother was fully put in her place?"

"Mom…" I start as she cuts me off.

"I'm leaving. Do not talk to me. I am going to stay with a friend of mine. Since all of my stuff is already out of your place, I won't be coming back. Leave me alone, please. I have nothing else to say to you."

I watch as my mother walks out of the room before I sit down and silently cry to myself. I know she's not the perfect mother. Hell, I'm not sure there is such a thing. I mean, Tanya is great and wonderful, but even she's not perfect. I wish that my mother knew that her past is exactly that for me: the past. I wish she loved herself enough to know that I do love and care about her.

After a few minutes, I hear a noise and look up, seeing Alice and Esme standing in the doorway.

"Bella, can we come in for a minute, please?" Alice asks in a much more subdued than normal tone. I nod my head and quickly dry my tears. I've never been one to show a large amount of emotion in front of others. "Bella, I am so sorry. I never meant anything at all by my comment, and I swear to all that is holy, I never told anyone anything. I haven't even talked to Jasper yet."

"I know, Alice, and your comment was innocent. I realize that you meant well."

"Alice, why don't you go back downstairs now so that Bella and I can talk," Esme says. I watch as Alice moves to leave the room, but turns to hug me first, instead. I hug her back; I can't be mad at Alice. She didn't mean anything bad by her comment.

"I'm okay, Alice. I know you didn't mean anything bad by your comment. Everything will work out, and Renee will eventually calm down." Alice nodded her head and made her way back out the door. Esme moves over and sits beside me on the bed, taking my hand in hers and giving it a little squeeze.

"Bella, you are not to blame for Renee's behavior. Not tonight, or any other time in your life. Don't beat yourself up over this, just give her some time. She will stay clean. She told me today a little about her past. She never went into much detail, but she did tell me how she's been working to make herself a better person. Now, how about we go back downstairs and let my son know that you're okay, since he lashed out at Alice as soon as you left the room?"

I nod my head and we head back downstairs to join everyone else. I can see that Edward is mad at his sister the moment I enter the room. I quickly pull him aside and let him know everything is okay. We end up staying at Esme and Carlisle's for another hour or so discussing today's events, before finally heading back to the building we all live in. After Emmett and Rose take Bree and bid us a goodnight on the second floor, we go up to the third. Not wanting the night to end yet, Edward joins us at Alice and Jasper's apartment. Alice makes some popcorn, and we all sit to watch a movie on the ginormous flat screen.

I feel content, even with all the drama my mother caused. Edward and I cuddle under a blanket and he wraps his arm securely around me. Being with Edward is too easy. We're still getting to know one another, but I feel so connected to him already. I want to be with him and take our relationship to the next level.

"We're heading to bed," Jasper says as he picks up a sleeping Alice. We wish him a good night, and I cuddle even closer to Edward. He looks down at me and smiles before kissing my lips. I deepen the kiss as he places his hand that isn't around me, on my the side of my face.

"How about we go out to dinner with each other tomorrow night?" he asks as he lightly kisses me again.

"I would really love that," I say as we kiss some more.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me. I'm grateful for you," he says as he kisses me again.

"I'm so glad I met you. I want to see where this goes," I tell him as I sit up a little more.

"Me too. I think we have something special. I know you are the first person I have ever wanted in any way," he says as we chuckle.

"You're sweet," I say, laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad this is over for you."

"Me too, baby."

"You sound off. I would think you would sound relived right now," I tell him as I look at his face. He looks conflicted.

"I know what I saw, but part of me still feels like something isn't right," he says as I nod.

"I feel the same way. Part of me feels that Angela isn't the one stalking you."

"Maybe we just need some time to let all this shit sink in," he says, pulling me closer to him. "Maybe everything will fall into place now."

"I really like you," I say and watch as he smiles. "I told Emily I was your girlfriend and she didn't like it very much."

"She didn't?" he says with a laugh. "Well, I told Jessica I had a girlfriend, and she didn't like that either."

"I think I'm going to be the most hated woman in Port Angeles if we become a thing," I say as he laughs.

"I think we're already a thing," he says. I can't help but smile at that.

"Yeah, I think we are, too. I just didn't want to sound all teen-girl by saying it," I say as I laugh.

"Did you just call me a girl?" he asks as he stares at me with a spark in his eyes.

"It is what it is," I say. I'm caught off guard when starts to tickle me. He had me pinned to the couch and I was doing everything I could to get away. I was a trained officer of the law, but when I was being tickled, I couldn't think of what to do. I absolutely hated being tickled!

"Don't blame me if I knee you in the nuts," I laugh out as he stills his movements.

"You would kick me in my family jewels?"

"I will if you don't stop tickling me," I say as I catch my breath. We laugh as he lowers his face to mine.

"I don't care if I sound like a girl," he says with a smile. "We're a thing now, and that's final."

"Yes, sir," I say before leaning in for another kiss. His kisses are unlike anything I have ever felt. They felt right. After some heated kisses, he lays behind me on the couch and pulls the blanket over us. I have that stupid girly smile on my face as I close my eyes. The moment he wraps his arms around me, I feel this amazing warmth spread through me, and sleep quickly takes me.

* * *

><p>AN: We want to wish everyone a very happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it that is. We had a few really great reviews lately and some are asking really great questions. Please make sure that you have your private messaging turned on, or I cannot answer you. I always take the time to answer each and EVERY review that is able to be answered. Jadedghost22 asked: Cool, so we know it is not Angela, or Emily. Or are you going to make it so he has a whole bunch of stalkers? Answer: No, Edward has only one stalker. The mystery is who is the stalker? Don't fret too much, you will get to hear all about Jessica next chapter, we promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer:

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all character names from Twilight that JessAndTAT use. Jess and Kasi…well they own minivans and the storyline that is making some of the Twilight characters look crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Meeting The Beginning<strong>

BPOV

_RING. RING._

My cell phone wakes me with a jolt. I look around; I am in the living room at Alice and Jasper's. I am so warm, and have to untangle my arms from Edward to reach the phone.

_RING. RING._

I see it is the station calling. "Detective Swan," I say answering the phone.

"Hey Swan, wanted to give you a heads up on things. We released Miss. Webber this morning. Mr. Cullen was correct; she was writing notes to leave someone secretly. Apparently, Miss. Webber has a rather large crush on a Mr. James Tracker, from Tracker Automotive. She has been leaving him letters, flowers, and drawings for the past six months. When we contacted Mr. Tracker, he was not worried about it at all. He came to the station to identify the letters we confiscated from Miss. Webber, and confirmed that they were the same as the ones he has been receiving. He even showed us other letters, which were an exact match to the letters we found on Miss. Webber. Once we confirmed that the letters were a match, Mr. Tracker asked to speak to her. Since we had no reason to hold her, she was released and actually left with Mr. Tracker. I guess he likes his stalker, or secret admirer, in this case," Alec chuckles.

"Well, I had a feeling we had the wrong person last night. I'll let Edward know what is going on. Do we have any other leads to go on?" I ask Alec. I know he called me because he is worried for my safety too, and will tell me if he knows anything.

"Swan, you know you've been pulled from the case, but I will always tell you what I know. I honestly have to say that I think you're in serious danger. Besides, Captain Black said to keep you in the loop, so I will tell you everything I know. Right now we know that it cannot be Angela Webber. She has proof of who she was writing her letters to, and an iron clad alibi of her whereabouts when your apartment was vandalized. Neither the listening devices, nor any of the notes have any identifying prints on them at all. There was a blonde hair found in Mr. Cullen's bed, but it appears to be synthetic and most likely from a wig. We haven't figured out how the person gained entrance into the building, his residence, or office, but it's obvious they have."

"Well, the front door of the building is always unlocked," I say.

"Yes, but the cameras in the hall have never picked up anyone entering that can't be accounted for. There also have been no instances where the cameras were interrupted. The only other entrance into the building is a service entrance in the back; there are no cameras back there, but Dr. and Mrs. Cullen say that they are the only ones who have a key for outside entry to that door. The camera in the parking lot is not working; it was damaged somehow. Forensics thinks that it might have happened during a recent storm, and not from something the suspect did. There were no fingerprints on the pry bar found in your apartment. The person used it on the door, which is why there was so much damage to the door and frame."

"So where does this leave us? Who are you looking at? Did forensics find anything useful in my apartment?" I start firing off questions, none of which Alec has answers for.

I feel Edward sit up behind me, but I don't yet acknowledge him. I am too stressed out over this whole matter, but relax slightly when I feel his hands running up and down my back as I finish speaking to Alec. With no more decent leads, and very little evidence from any of the crime scenes, this case is getting more and more involved.

As I get off the phone, I look up to see Jasper walk into the room. "Ya'll do know that the queen-size bed in the guest room is much more comfortable than that sofa, right?" he asks while chuckling at what I am sure is some lovely bed head we're sporting.

"I was going to go home, but I couldn't leave," Edward says stroking his hand up my back again.

"Please tell me that I don't have to have my sofa cleaned again!" Alice shrieks out, as she rushes into the living room.

"Wh…no," I shake my head, finally understanding what she was asking.

"Alice, I can't believe that you would say something like that. That was rude and a very wrong assumption. I think that you owe Bella an apology. I know as your brother, I am seriously ashamed of your lack of filter between your brain and your mouth." Edward turns back toward me, and grabs my hand. "Would you like to go to the Café Espresso with me to get some breakfast?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I just need to take a quick shower, and change my clothes. Is that okay?" I ask, looking to Jasper and Alice. I suddenly feel as if I have worn out the welcome I have been given.

"Oh gosh, Bella," Alice says, moving to stand in front of me. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. Really, I am so sorry. It's just . . . last week we let Sam crash here after he had too much to drink at Emmett's. The next morning when I got up early for a meeting, Leah was here with him, on our sofa, and let's just say that I had to have it cleaned. I also wish there was a such thing as brain bleach that could remove images from your mind."

"Leah?" Edward, Jasper, and I all question simultaneously.

Alice blows out a deep breath and nods her head, knowing that she just let the cat out of the bag.

"Oh, you didn't know?" she asks, knowing damn well that no one else knew. "Whatever; it is what it is," she says with a shrug.

"What's the big deal?" I ask as Edward and Jasper stand there dumbfounded.

"Leah is Emily's cousin," Alice explains as the boys still stand there in shock.

"Oh, yeah, I remember," I say with a nod.

"I can't believe he is with Leah. I knew there was someone, but I never expected it to be her," Jasper says with a chuckle.

I walk away to get ready for breakfast with Edward. After the shock wears off, he heads to his place to get ready as well. I'm a little uncomfortable staying with Alice after this morning, so I may take Edward up on his offer. I don't care what my parents say; I am a grown woman after all. I really like Edward and I could see myself with him. I want to see where our relationship goes. I know I love spending anytime I can together, and after last night, I feel even closer to him.

We meet in the hallway and we hold hands as we head out of the building. I love the feeling I have when I am around him. Who would have thought a crazy stalker would bring two people together like this?

"Wanna know something funny?" I ask as we get a booth at the café.

"Sure," he says giving me a curious look.

"Angela isn't your stalker, but she is a stalker," I say with a smirk.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, and the guy who she was stalking left the precinct with her," I say as he laughs out loud.

"Who is it, can you tell me?" Edward asks all excited, like he is an original gossip girl.

"No wonder your parents thought you were gay. I think you just channeled Perez Hilton there Edward."

**~LK&IV~**

EPOV

I am speechless. Bella just said I acted like Perez Hilton! I am not 100% positive who that is, but I am guessing he's a gay guy who likes to gossip. I make a mental note to Google him when I get home later. I shock her back though, because I thread my fingers into her hair and kiss her in the booth of the café with a hunger that makes us both moan. It's really funny until Leah comes to the table and asks us to stop fornicating in her booth and to place our order. We eat our breakfast and leave the café, making sure to tip Leah nicely. I have a ten o'clock class and then I am free for the rest of the day.

Seeing Angela in my office again this morning, I feel really bad. I stopped on my way in and got her a small thing of flowers, and I give them to her as soon as I see her. We talk briefly and when I explain the stuff going on in my life, she is very apologetic over the whole matter. She seems truly sorry for scaring me, yet I was the one who turned her in to the police. She tells me how she was nervous to talk to James and that the notes just kind of happened. Then she actually thanks me for bringing her and James together! I arrange for her to have all of the plans for the rest of the week, so she can teach the classes, and then go about my morning.

Alec has arranged for us to meet with the Dean. After sitting in the meeting, Alec, the Dean, and I agree; It is best for me to be gone the rest of this week, and maybe next as well. The Dean asks if I am certain Angela can handle the classes, so I assure him that my study plans are complete, including some upcoming tests and notes. We arrange it so that all my grading can be done from my own home office, I will just be off campus. We also agree that I will Skype with the classes, so that I am still hands on, albeit not directly. The locks on my office doors are being changed, and the campus has agreed to set up cameras in the hallways by my office, and classroom doors. Campus security will also be increased during the days and times when I am to be on campus.

Leaving the campus, I call Bella. I set it up for her to meet me at Jam tonight around six, and I head to see my parents. I tell them about everything that took place on campus today, and they tell me that they have repair crews scheduled to change all the locks and cameras at the building tomorrow morning. There will be cameras added to the entire building, and there will also be a guard in place at the entrance until this is all under control.

After spending the day with my parents, I head over to Jam to hang with the guys. As soon as I walk in, I notice it's just Sam, Jasper, and Rose. Always being the quiet one, I go for broke and approach Rose.

"Hey, Rose! Guess what I learned before school today?" I ask her in my best impression of Alice. Seeing Rose's eyes light up with fascination over my obviously fake enthusiasm, is almost too much for me. "Well, are you gonna guess, or not?" I urge her, hoping that she will actually act all super gossip girlie back.

Rose flips her hair and smacks the gum she is always chewing. "I have no clue! Dontcha go leavin' me hangin'. Come on share the deets with me . . . spill the 411!"

"Guess who was playing hide the sausage on Alice's suede sofa after drinking at your house last week?" I ask in the all-excited voice, watching in my peripheral vision and seeing Sam's face pale quickly.

"I can't believe that Alice told you!" Sam roars as Jasper and I bust out laughing.

"Okay, so I know Sam was laying pipe to someone on the sofa at Alice's. Who was it? Never mind, let me guess . . . was he with Bella?" Rose asks with a gasp.

"No!" I shout out, no longer in the joking voice I have been using.

"Take it easy, tiger. I knew I could get you to admit that you had some serious feelings for the cop. Emmett and I had a bet going, and I just won. Wait until he finds out that he owes me…"

I cut her off. "What the fuck is it with my friends and family all making bets about my personal life, or insinuations of my sexual preferences?"

All three of them start laughing, and soon the joke is on me instead of Sam. After they finally stop their incessant laughter at my expense, Rose stops talking and looks deep in thought. "Okay, you have me stumped. I doubt that Sam would bring Emily into Alice's place, so who was it?"

Sam looks at me and Jasper, shrugs, and says, "Leah." Rose starts choking on her gum. It's appears she swallowed, and Jasper and I are snickering again. I look at the clock and see it is ten to six; Bella will be here soon. I turn to look at Jasper. "Jasper, do you have the drawing for Bella's tat' done?"

"Yeah, it was a super simple thing to draw. Alice was positive that she would want a my little pony. Do you know the story behind it?" Jasper asks. I shake my head as I hear Rose tell Sam to look out the front window. Sitting across the road off to the left, there is Emily in her car, watching us. Son-of-a-bitch! I quickly dial Alec and alert him of Emily's presence outside Jam. He tells me that they are on the way. After a few minutes on the phone with him, I see Bella walking up the block. I get off the phone after telling him to hurry, and run out of Jam.

I rush to Bella's side, worried for her safety because of Emily. I hug her to me as a police car arrives on scene. We all stand in front of Jam and watch as Emily is hauled out of her car. The police have to pull her out rather forcefully, and she loses it and screams out.

"You motherfucker, you're mine! I will fucking kill her, do you understand me? I will kill her! You think I am stupid, but I'm not. She is DEAD!" At this point, the police have her cuffed and are throwing her into the back of the squad car.

Alice arrives and is watching in awe with the rest of us. Emily keeps kicking at the windows of the squad car, still screaming out her threats. After we all give our statements, we watch as the police car drives away with my stalker. I pick Bella up and swing her around in my arms and kiss her deeply. As I set her back on her feet, my hand finds her perfect ass and I squeeze, laughing as she giggles with her lips against mine.

"It's finally over," I say as I brush the hair out of her face. "I have a surprise for you. Well, it was actually Alice's idea, but if you decide you don't want it, we can frame the drawing for you to keep. Come on so Jasper can show you what he drew for you," I tell Bella, pulling her into the shop.

STALKER POV

The rage I feel watching them kiss as he holds her tight, just fuels my drive. He will pay, too; I will show him. After they go inside Jam, I walk to the side parking lot where his precious silver Volvo is parked. I think I'll take it for a ride. Using the key-fob I took ages ago from his kitchen, I turn off the alarm and get in. I start the car and drive out the back. He will fucking know who he belongs to soon!

Hours later I am finally home, having never gone back to Jam. I feel better now that some of my tension has been relieved. Grabbing my journal, I sit at my desk and start to read through my entries.

_I can't believe that he ignored me again. _

_Why is he still ignoring me? Why am I not good enough for him? _

_When I am standing right beside him, he acts as if I don't exist. _

_I have to get his attention somehow. _

_He never talks to me, and he acts like he has never even seen me. _

_I will not allow him to continue to ignore me. _

_I don't understand what he sees in her. _

_I've watched him for several years, and have even been close enough to touch him. _

_I have flirted and have tried my best to sway his interest in me, but nothing has worked so far. _

_I know he isn't gay; he shows the men no more interest than he shows me. _

_I overheard his interfering sister make him call the cops, and now that frumpy, mousey-girl is involved because she was the detective in charge of the investigation. _

_They are all so stupid! They can't even spot a tack under their own damn thumbs. They'll never expect me, because I'm that good. _

_Edward doesn't even seem scared; then again, he has no reason to be. I know I will never hurt him, and deep down I know he realizes it too. I love him so much; I just wish he knew. _

_Why his stupid sister suggested the police is beyond me. I really don't like her. If she becomes too much of a problem, I will cut her._

_I know he won't be mad at me when he finally realizes that I'm the one he truly loves. _

_He was born to be mine; no man can ever make me feel the way he does. _

_I crave the feel of his hands on my skin; I crave the day I make him mine. _

_I spend so many nights thinking of how good he will be to me. Even when I slide my fingers through my folds, I know they are no substitute for his. Until I make him mine, though, they'll have to do. _

_The melodic sound of his velvet voice is the one I hear in my dreams. I see his wild sex hair in my mind, the color of copper, blond, and hints of red. Those eyes of his...they are so beautiful. The crystal green is beyond enticing. _

_If that mousey, interfering girl gets in my way, I will have to end her. She is so plain; I don't see why any man would want her. She is so insignificant, that I can't even say what she looks like. She better not ever make the mistake of crossing the line and trying to be with him again; he is mine! _

_The thoughts of her touching him, being with him, enrages me. I see the way he looks at her and it drives me crazy knowing that I'm not the one he's looking at. _

_She has no idea who she's messing with. I won't second guess myself if I'm forced to hurt her, even if she is a cop. With the combination of him ignoring me again and the thoughts of her interference, I know that I will have to step up my game. He needs to know that he cannot play games with me. _

_She has to go, and he'll regret it if she doesn't leave our love alone. I don't like triangles, never have, and that stupid, plain-looking cop girl thinks she is just going to form a triangle. _

Picking up my pen, I add the day's events into my journal.

I felt the rage as I picked up the metal bat and waved it in the air a bit. I've always liked the feeling of the heavy metal in my hands. I lifted the bat high above my head and swung it forward with all my might. The sound of the smashing glass brought a smile to my face. Breaking something always makes me feel better. I knocked out the driver side window, the tail lights, and the headlights; I smashed the bat into the door, leaving several dents. I even carved a little note for him into the leather of the driver's seat. I walked away thinking of my carved words: 'You're Mine,' sealed with a red lipstick kiss, of course. I love the way the red lipstick looked against the tan leather. I loved reminding him of whom he belongs to. I know when he sees my loving words, with the red lips, he'll know it's from me. I love that I can sit back and watch them all try to figure out who it was that did all that damage to his car.

When I 'find' out about his car being wrecked, it will be easy enough to look shocked and worried by the damage. All I have to do is think about how she was in his apartment again. She is supposed to be a professional, and going to his apartment after hours is not professional. Every time I see them together she blushes, and all I want to do is punch her in the face. Edward's smile grows whenever she's around, and that's not how things are supposed to be. Edward loves me, and if I need to remind him again, I will. I will always be there, even if he doesn't see me. I can't wait for the day when we are together.

I remember the first time I ever saw him. We made eye contact and he gave me that knowing smile. It told me that we were going to be together one day, and I plan on holding him to that. He walked across the campus looking so dreamy. I felt this pull toward him from the start. It was like I was a magnet. I still feel that same pull every time I'm within arms reach of him. I just need him lying next to me, kissing me, telling me how much he loves me. I know he will never question my love.

I lay my journal down after writing 'I love you, Edward, forever and a day.' Of course, I refresh my lipstick and kiss his name like I always do. Now that my plans are set, I know I need to rest. Lying back on my bed, I think over today's events again. The rage at seeing him with her is still fresh in my mind and causes my fists to clench. I feel the anger dissipate as I remember again the satisfaction in smashing his car. Pushing my plan into overdrive, I smile now. I'm glad that tonight's actions moved my timeline ahead. He is mine, and tomorrow is the day we will start our forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful reviews. Anyone any closer to gathering a guess at who the stalker is? What do you think Emily was doing? We know she was not the stalker? We would love to read your thoughts, leave us a line or two…You know you have something to say!

See ya next Wednesday, Jess & Kasi


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer:

The wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer wrote and made up all the characters in the Twilight Saga. Jess and I, well we like to use them and abuse them, stalk them, make them crazy, and by all means make them have sex that is worth reading about. In other words, we use her characters and make them into all human hunks of fun and crazy wrapped into a kick ass story; that is all ours.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Celebrations<p>

BPOV

We walk back into the shop and I'm curious as to what Jasper could have drawn for me. Edward and I stay as close as we can to one another. I even find myself touching him whenever I can. Alice is beaming with excitement and I have no idea why.

"I know I've messed up big time, but I'm hoping you can forgive me," Alice says as she tries to pull me away from Edward. "Jasper did most of the work, but it was my idea."

"What is it?" I ask as I step forward. Jasper hands me a drawing and as soon as I lay eyes on it, I feel chocked up. "Oh my god," I say feeling the tears in my eyes. Alice had Jasper draw a picture of the My Little Pony that I had kept for years. It was destroyed, now I could have it with me forever. It wouldn't be the same, but it was the next best thing.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked as Edward kisses the top of my head.

"I love it."

"I think you should get it on your shoulder blade," Edward says. As he traces his fingers across the shirt covered flesh, to emphasize the area he thinks it would best go. I nod, because I can think of no better place. I had never really wanted a tattoo until this moment.

"You really want it tattooed?" Jasper asks in a shocked tone.

All I do is nod, because I know if I talk I will start to cry. I sit in the chair with my chest to the back of the chair. I pull my shirt over my head, and pull aside the straps of my undershirt and bra as Jasper starts to prepare my shoulder.

"You nervous?" Edward asks as he sits right in front of me.

"You have no idea," I say as I bury my head into my arm across the back of the chair. Edward sits close, and he takes both of my hands in his causing me to raise my head and look at him. He rubs the pads of his thumbs over the backs of my hands. My heart races as I heard the buzz of the gun. "I can back out right?"

"Nope, I opened the needle I have to use it," Jasper says with a chuckle.

"Oh...I think I'm going to be sick," I say as everyone laughs.

"Alice do you remember how hard you cried when you got your first tattoo? Wasn't that on your shoulder blade?" Rose asks as my face pales.

"Sometimes my shoulder will still hurts," Alice says as my eyes grow big.

"You're joking right?" I ask as they stay straight faced. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry guys, I can't lie to her. They're joking," he says as I let out a big breath.

"You guys aren't funny," I say laughing along with him.

"Emmett cried when he got Bree's name tattooed on his wrist," Jasper tells me as I chuckle.

"Whatever man, I didn't cry," Emmett says puffing out his chest.

"Yeah, you did," Rose says patting him on the back.

"Here we go," Jasper says with a chuckle as I hold my breath. I jump at the first prick and then I am okay. It doesn't hurt like I thought it was going to. The more as Jasper tattoos the more okay I am. "I knew you were a tough girl. Just remember that you cannot wear your shoulder holster for a while. Stick with the one you're wearing on your right ankle or waist," Jasper says.

"How did you know I was carrying on my right ankle?" I question, knowing that my pants conceal my side arm very well.

"Darlin', not much gets by me," Jasper drawls. I can just see that smirk he wears when he talks out of the side of his mouth. "Normally you carry your side arm in a shoulder holster under your left arm. Occasionally you carry on a waist holster just to the right side of dead center of your back. Any other questions?"

I shake my head, shocked by how observant he really is. The buzzing of the machine and the multiple voices of the conversations going on around the room mix together with the music someone turned on, made me feel comfortable. Most everyone is sitting in the front by the windows, but Edward remains right here in front of me.

"You're doing so good, Inamorata," Edward murmurs as he runs the pad of his left thumb over my right cheek bone. I smile at him, and with my head tilted I look at his eyes and can see the desire burning in them.

"Since the cat is out of the bag, does anyone care if Leah joins us?" Sam asks. Emmett gasps and we all agree that she should join us. Clearly Emmett is the last to know.

"How come no one else is surprised by this news?" Emmett asks loudly, as he pouts.

"Because my stud muffin, you are all brawn and no brain," Rose laughs. We all chuckle as we watch Emmett sulk for a little while.

"We should all go out for drinks tonight," Emmett says out of the blue.

"Drinks sound great, but don't you have to get home to take care of BB?" Edward asks.

"No, she is with your rents for the night," he says wiggling his eyebrows. Rose smacks him in the back of the head and we all crack up.

"I'm up to celebrate!" I say cheerfully. I feel like I am on an adrenalin high. The stalker is caught. I am getting a tattoo. I got myself a good looking man making bedroom eyes at me. I have a lot to celebrate.

"A celebration is in order," Alice says. She must be reading my mind, as she starts to set our plans in stone. "I'll have to go home and change."

"You're fine!" everyone, but me says. I laugh as Alice huffs. While Jasper is doing my tattoo, Alice catches me up on the people I don't know. I've been told that Jacob is a good friend of everyone and I am excited to meet him. He is Sam's cousin and owns the bar with his twin sisters. Sue is their mother and she works for Esme and has for a long time. After Leah joins us and takes what seems to be normal ribbing from the crowd about seeing Sam. She was shocked to learn of Emily's arrest and called Emily's mom right away.

Before I know it, the tattoo is done and I feel like I have reached a milestone in my life. My first tattoo who would have thought? I turn my body so I can see the pretty purple pony. My eyes tear up again as I see the tattoo. It truly meant a lot to me. I have Edward take a picture on my cell phone, and I quickly send a picture to my mother. I know she will find it sweet of me. Once everything is cleaned up according to Jasper's liking, we all head down the street J.R's. They all forgo getting their cars; we know we can get them in the morning. One of the things I love about living in downtown Port Angeles is that you can walk everywhere.

The bar isn't packed, and we all sit along the bar. Edward sits close to me and drapes his arm around the back of my chair. He rubs my back every once in a while and we give each other small smiles. The desire I noticed earlier is still there, and I place my right hand on his left leg under the edge of the bar.

"Well, well, what is it that brings in the rat pack on a Wednesday night?" A tall dark skinned man asks, as he comes over and greets the guys with fist pumps and high fives.

When he gets to Edward, he stops and cocks his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. "Jake, this is Isabella Swan. Bella this is Jacob Clearwater, him and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca own J.R's."

"Nice to meet you Jake," I say extending my hand to shake his.

"You're with this yahoo?" Jake asks directing his thumb in Edward's direction.

"Oh yeah, I am with him," I say as I stroke the back of my hand across Edward's thigh. Jake keeps looking back and forth between Edward and me.

"Dude, don't think you can flirt with her. Not only has Edward laid his claim on the beautiful Bella, but she is packing and will smoke your ass," Sam chuckles from my left side. Jake does a double take and I pull my wallet from my back pocket and show him that I am an officer of the law.

"Whoa Ed, now that is hot. She can use her handcuffs on ya," Jake chortles out. Turning his eyes back to Sam, he observes Leah and Sam sitting close together. "I was wondering when you two would get a clueberry and finally start riding the bologna pony." Everyone except Leah and Sam laugh at Jake's choice of words, and the meaning behind them. "I'm kidding you man, you guys are good together. Now, what can I get you all to drink, first round tonight is on the house."

After we have our drinks, and ordered our food Jake suggests we move over to a big table off the dance floor. We all stuff ourselves on the deep fried bar food. Emmett and Sam ordered enough spicy breaded hot wings, cheese balls, onion rings, and mushrooms to feed an army. I am downright shocked by the amount of food that Emmett and Sam together consume. The shocking thing of all is watching tiny little Alice, she apparently loves hot wings.

After the remnants of our later than normal supper are cleaned away, the bar seems quiet. Jake comes over and gives Alice and Rose five bucks to start off the jukebox. Soon after the music is going, everyone is dancing and drinking. We are all having a good time. I am nursing my beer, and thinking over the events of the night. I feel Edward's breath on my neck as he moves his mouth close to my ear.

"Come dance with me?" He asks, and I nod my head. Out on the dance floor I don't even hear the song. I just feel his arms around my lower back as my front is molded to his. "Inamorata," he whispers before moving his mouth to mine. He kisses me deeply, and I can't help but moan into his mouth. The song must have ended, because we are no longer swaying, and everyone is leaving the dance floor.

"Inamorata… You have called me that twice tonight. What does it mean?" I ask, clearly hearing the huskiness of my own voice.

"It means many things, but the best term of the word would be lover." I can see the desire burning in his eyes, and I lightly kiss him before dragging him back to the table.

After another hour or so of hanging out, Jake joins us. He starts talking about how his sisters are hardly every here anymore helping. I am not paying a lot of attention. Quite frankly my attention is skewed by the arm around my lower back, and the hand caressing my hip.

"Edward have you seen Rachel, or Rebecca at school lately?" I hear Jake ask Edward.

"No, not a lot, just here or there studying in the hall or library. Occasionally I see one of them in the square. I don't usually talk to them much, so I have no clue what they are even studying."

"Dude, don't let her hear that, you know she will forever be mad. You'll get warm beer when she is working for sure. Of course that will happen anyway, once she sees her with you." I am surprised that Jake is pointing at me. "The first time you dance with your badge yielding girlfriend like you just did in front of her, she will be mad. You know it too! She will never forget that smile you gave her."

"Jake, I did not smile at your sister in any special way, ever!" Edward quickly says.

"Sure, sure. Tell that to her," Jake says, as everyone laughs.

"What is that about?" I ask Edward, smiling because I know the group is all about giving him more shit.

"Oh nothing, one of Jake's sisters thinks I smiled at her special one day on campus. I honestly don't even remember seeing her. I was probably smiling about something that happened in class. Who knows, I just stay clear of them all. She was a young little freshman when this happened, so it's been a couple of years."

Turning our attention back to the conversation going on around us, I hear Jake complaining more about how his one sister just takes off all the time anymore. Neither of his sisters are here working tonight, so I have yet to meet them. I am sure I will meet them eventually, since this seems to be the only place my now somewhat drunk friends like to party. This is so strange for me, I have never been the bar type. I can't remember having more fun than I have had tonight though.

"Jake I haven't even seen them lately. I tried to call Rachel about going shopping with me the other day, and she wasn't around. If I see them, I will see what is going on for you," Alice offers.

"I haven't even seen them at the building lately; they are still living on the first floor next door to that skanky bimbo Jessica aren't they?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, they still live there. My Mom would have told me if they moved out," Jake says. "I hear from my Mom, that one of the apartments got one hell of a remodeling job."

Alice goes on to say that it was my place that got broken into and the person was clearly unstable. Thankfully the topic of conversation changes again quickly. I didn't want to dwell on the damage of all my things. Around one in the morning, Rose stands up and pulls Emmett up with her.

"We are heading for home, you all going to walk with us or what?"

"Yeah, we will walk with you," Edward says standing up. Jasper and Alice follow suit. "You hanging out here a while longer?" Edward asks Sam.

"Yeah man. Leah and I will hang out here with Jake and help him close up since Rachel and Rebecca are both MIA tonight. You all have a good one, and don't go doing anything I wouldn't do."

"In that case we can do just about everything there is to do," Emmett says loudly, while fake punching Sam's arm.

As we all make our way back to the building we live in, Edward has his arm around my lower back. His long fingers are grazing the top of my ass.

"Stay with me at my place tonight?" Edward asks, whispering in my ear. I look him in the eye, and smile and nod my head. The smile across his face reminds me of the photo of the guy in the paper last week, who won the super lotto. I smile back at him, as we are walking in the front door of our building.

In the elevator, we all say goodnight to Rose and Emmett as they leave the elevator. We head up to the third floor and Jasper and Alice are the first off.

"Bella, you should at least come and get some clothes to change into, before you go to Edward's. He can help you clean the tat," Alice says.

"How did you know I was planning to stay with Edward tonight?" I ask shocked, I know that Edward was very quiet when he asked me.

"Bella, I know a lot of things. There is no way in the world that either of you will be able to sleep tonight if you're not together. Just remember what Jasper said earlier," Alice smiles wickedly.

"No wild rodeo sex," Edward, Alice, and I all say at the same time. Jasper turns around and tips his pretend cowboy hat and enters their place. We all are laughing and continue to joke around as I gather a few things to take with me to Edward's. Alice hugs her brother and me, before we leave and we head out the door.

Making our way into Edward's place, neither of us is talking. Once the door shuts, I feel nervous energy travel up my spine. "Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"You are welcome to do whatever you like. Make sure that you do not let the water directly spray on the tattoo. Don't rub it, as a matter of a fact if you want to leave it covered I will clean it for you."

"Thanks Edward, I forgot about the tattoo."

"I didn't," he says moving closer to me. "It may only be a 'My Little Pony', but it is very sexy on your skin." Edward lowers his head and kisses my shoulder, above where my ink is. I thread my fingers into his hair, pull his hair directing his head, and kiss his mouth slowly and sensually.

~*LK&IV*~

EPOV

After Bella made her way off to the shower, I decide to change the sheets in the guest bedroom. Nobody ever sleeps there, but I think fresh clean sheets are in order. Grabbing a fresh set from the linen closet, I set about making fast work of the clean sheets. I turn the lamps on the low setting, as I hear the shower turn off. I set Bella up to use the guest bedroom and bath. I go and retrieve my supplies to clean her tattoo for her. I take a quick shower and put on my pajama pants. My ink looks good, for only being five days old. It is hard to believe it was just five days ago. Bella was just a detective, checking out a stalker in my life. Now I wanted so much more with her, I don't ever remember feeling this way before. I tap on the guest bedroom door.

"Come in," I hear Bella say softly.

"Are you ready for me to fix up your tat?" I ask holding up a tube of Tattoo Goo and smiling at her. She nods her head, but I can see her eyes trained on the bare skin of my chest. "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind putting some on my back too," I told her. I see her smile and the slight nod she gives me. "Am I making you nervous? I can go get Alice and she will come over and help you with the…" I am cut off when she walks to me and kisses me fully on the mouth.

"Not nervous, just overwhelmed a little by my feelings. Let's clean these and if you don't mind I think for tonight I would like mine to be covered back up."

"I brought in some saran wrap so we could cover it," I say holding up the supply case I have. After hers is clean, and covered in the ointment, I cover it with fresh plastic wrap.

"You want me to put some of this ointment on your back now?" Bella asks me, holding the tube up. I nod my head and turn around. The feel of her fingers trailing over my skin, even with the ointment make my skin break out in gooseflesh. When she stops touching me, I turn and help her wipe her hands clean.

"I have been sleeping on the sofa, because I won't sleep in my bed, until it is replaced. So if you need anything, I will be on the sofa," I say. I bend my head down to lightly kiss her, but she moves her head. Worrying that I did something wrong, I take a step back and turn for the door.

"Stay here with me?" Bella asks, before I could retreat away and leave the room. I turn back and for the first time ever the confident woman I am used to, looks unsure.

I move back to her in one stride and pull her into my arms. "I wouldn't rather be anywhere else." We stand here for several minutes, both just enjoying the slow kisses we are sharing. When she grabs my hand and leads me to the bed. We both settle into the bed and turn the lights off. Laying here in the dark room staring at each other, I wish I could read her mind.

"I can't say I want to go much further, but will you please kiss me again?" Bella says, with her sweet warm breath caresses over my face. I move my hand up and cup her cheek, and I kiss her as our bodies meet in the middle of the bed.

"Bella, we can move at whatever speed you choose, as long as we can move together. You are so beautiful," I tell her as I stroke my thumb down her jaw.

With her right hand in my hair and her left hand on my chest, her lips move urgently against mine. Before long her long lean legs are straddling my hips, and I am lying on my back. With my hands resting on her hips and her mouth attached to my neck and chest, I can't stop the moans coming from my mouth. I hear a small laugh escape her lips as she pulls away from me. She slowly moves off of me and I quickly cuddle her once she is laying down.

"Good night," I whisper in her ear. I hear her sigh, but I can hear the smile that I know is on her face. Everything feels right. I feel like I am meant to be here in this bed, at this very moment. Everything in my life is coming together.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you TOOCUTE24 for being a kick ass beta, thanks to Siobahn for pre-reading. Thanks to all of our wonderful reviewers and story pimpers out there! Speaking of story pimping, The story Year Of Hell by Weekitty on fanfiction and by weekittyandtat on TWCS is going to be posting the last couple of chapters within a week or so, As soon as Jess gets them Beta'd they will post shortly thereafter. Please go check it out, the version on TWCS has had every chapter re-edited and beta'd by Jess. Thanks every one!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER:

Stephenie Meyers owns the Twilight Saga and the characters names from it. Jess and I, well we own this fuckhawt storyline, and wait until you see the things we make some of those characters do in it today!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Sex And Drugged<p>

BPOV

As we lay in bed, I am at the cusp of sleep. You know. . .when you're not fully asleep, but not quite awake either. I feel his fingers trail along the skin of my bare legs, and goosebumps quickly pebble my entire body. The feel of his hands on me is like nothing I've ever felt before. As I cuddle closer to him, I can feel that his skin is overheated, just like mine, as his hand snakes around my naked body. I don't even remember taking my clothes off, but I hum in contentment as I rub my ass against his long, thick, hard cock. His lips feel like sweltering heat across my shoulder, so I move my neck to allow him better access. The tension we have building between us starts to boil over; I want him something fierce. I feel the flames as his hands work their way up my torso. I moan from the sensation and I hear him chuckle. My body is on fire, and I feel the urge to cum with barely any contact. His fingers are like magic and I crave his touch as he slowly circles and flicks my nipples. I roll onto my back more to make my chest more accessible to him, and he wastes no time as he hovers over me and starts to feast.

"Edward, I have been waiting for this since the first day I laid eyes on you," I say as I pull his mouth to mine.

Our mouths connect hungrily and his body moves to cover mine. He tastes divine; everything about him is sweet: his taste, his smell, even his face. I'm the luckiest woman in the world to have him.

"I have never wanted anyone as badly as I want you," he says with a strained voice. I can hear the sincerity in his voice and know that he wants this as badly as I do. He breaks the kiss and sits back on his heels, pulling my thighs open. I know he can see how ready I am for him. The intensity in his eyes makes me want him even more.

"Please," I beg. I need him so badly I feel like I'm going to combust. "Please," I beg again when he doesn't say anything.

"Bella, you have to wake up," he says, making me whimper. Suddenly, I hear my phone ring and I want to kill someone. I am about to make love to my boyfriend for the first time, and my goddamn phone has to ring. "Bella, sweetie, you really need to wake up," he says with a chuckle.

"Why don't you want me?" I ask as I try to rub myself against him.

"I do want you, but I want you to be awake for it," he says with another laugh.

"But I'm so wet," I say, trying to sound as sexy as possible.

"Isabella! I can't take anymore. Please wake up!" he says, now hysterically laughing.

"Why is this funny?" I ask as I sit up. That's when I realize that it was all just a dream. I am so horrified and just want to curl up and die. Edward is laughing at me, face down in his pillow, making me feel like a total ass. "Um...yeah...I talk in my sleep," I say lamely.

"You don't say," he says, sitting up as he continues to laugh. "I guess I don't have to ask what you were dreaming about." I can tell by his face that he's trying not to laugh anymore. Trying and failing, I might add.

"I'm going to shower," I say, just needing to get away from him. I am so embarrassed.

"Hope it's a cold one."

"Will you shut up?" I ask with a laugh.

"First you have to call the station. They've already called twice. I tried to wake you up, but every time I spoke, it only seemed to get you more excited," he says, laughing once again. He must want me to nut punch him. Only I would have a sex dream with the object of my desire, while he is lying next to me.

"You do understand that my dream is never going to come true now, right?" I ask. Yeah, take that, laughing man. At least that got him to stop laughing. "Hey, Alec. Sorry I was sleeping." It was my turn to laugh. I truly felt like an ass.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry to call so early, but you and Edward need to come down to the station ASAP," Alec says, sounding concerned.

"What's going on?" I ask as I throw Edward his jeans from last night.

"Let's just say Emily isn't the stalker," Alec says as I groan.

"Of course not. We'll be there soon." I quickly hang up the phone and fill Edward in on what little that I know.

As we take a cab to the station, I can see the worry lines etched back into his face. I feel so bad for him; I just wish this whole fucked up situation could be over already. I want to move forward with Edward, but I know we can never fully move on with this crazy bitch knowing our every move. We walk briskly through the station until we find Alec. He has the same worry wrinkle that Edward has. He doesn't really say anything . . . just tells us to follow him. The more we walk, the more prominent my feeling of uneasiness becomes. Alec pushes open a door, and my eyes go wide. This woman is one crazy bitch . . .

**~*LK&IV*~**

EPOV

Holy fuck! I stare in shock at what's left of my car. At least, I think it's my car. "Wh…what the fuck happened to my car? I mean, that is my fucking car, isn't it?"

"Yes, according to the VIN number, the car is registered to you, Mr. Cullen," Alec explains.

"You found it at Jam like this?"

"No. Your car was at Jam the last time you saw it?"

"Yeah, I left it in the public lot beside the shop. We hung out at Jam last night, and then decided to go to J.R's for a drink, so we all walked home. If my car wasn't at Jam, where did you find it?"

"It was called in at six this morning, found abandoned in the parking lot of the Symphony. We took pictures, loaded it up on the flat bed, and brought it here. The CSI team is going over the vehicle right now. They found your key-fob, with the key extended, stabbed into the back of the seat beside some words that were carved into the leather."

"What does it say?" Bella asks.

"'You're mine,'" Alec answers, taking a deep breath. "There was also another set of red, lipstick lips, left on the headrest above the words. We know that Emily could not have done this. Your car was at Jam when she was arrested; I remember seeing it parked there. Besides that, Emily is still in a holding cell. We didn't book her on your stalking case, but she is still in a good amount of trouble for the damage she caused here, and the officer she struck shortly after arriving."

"Fuck, this is getting out of hand. I'm so sick of this shit! When the hell are you going to figure out who the fuck is doing this? She has been in my fucking house, and now you're telling me that they somehow managed to get into my jeans pocket last night and steal my key-fob?" I am all but shouting, and I stick my hand in my pocket for effect. What I feel there, though, shocks the hell out of me and I feel like I need to sit down. Nestled right there in my pocket from last night, is my key-fob. I slowly pull it out, looking at it like there's no way it can be real.

"Edward, is that your key-fob?" Bella asks. I can hear the concern in her voice. Woodenly, I nod my head.

"Do you have more than one key-fob for your car?" Alec asks, and I nod again. "Where did you keep the spare?"

"I always kept it in my kitchen in a glass bowl on top of the fridge. I figured if I ever needed it, Alice could get it for me." I sit down on the bench along the wall, needing to get my head together. Bella sits beside me while Alec goes over to relay some information to a few of the investigators.

"Hey, sitting here like this isn't going to help. I think we should head back to your place and have a day for just us. What do you think?"

"Yeah, um, sure, but I have to make a few phone calls first. Is there someplace quiet I can go to make them?"

"Of course. I will take you to one of the interrogation rooms; its almost always quiet there. Let me get Alec," Bella says. I watch as she approaches Alec, exchanging a few words, and soon they both come back to me.

"Edward, there is nothing more you can do here. I just needed to confirm that you did not, in fact, allow someone to borrow your car. Go ahead and go home. Bella is planning to stay with you. She's armed, so you will be safe. Billy is sending her home with his car so you guys will have transportation. I am going to recommend that you stay out of the limelight for a few days. We are investigating a few other people, and are hoping to catch the break we need to find whomever is doing this."

I follow Bella and Alec out the door and down the hall. Alec and I wait outside an office, as Bella talks to Billy. Sitting here, I think of how perfect this morning was. I woke up when Bella started softly moaning my name. I couldn't help but watch her. She was running her fingers through her hair and rubbing her thighs together. I could easily smell her arousal and it got to me; I was so hard and turned on, that's when she rolled her body against mine and started grinding her delicious ass into my cock, I almost lost the willpower to stop her. Hearing her beg was my downfall. If that damn phone hadn't rang again, flashing 'HEADQUARTERS', I may have actually thrown caution to the wind; I wanted to so badly! Hell, who am I kidding? I still want to bury my cock deep inside her warmth.

I rub my hands across my face and realize that Bella has made her way out of the office.

"Mr. Cullen, I assure you that the department is doing everything we can with the information we have, to find this person. If you have any questions, please feel free to contact me. Here is my card; my personal cell number is on the back. For now, it is best if you don't go anywhere alone." I look at the card, realizing it was Sergeant Black who was just talking to me. I watch as he turns back toward Bella. "Bells, you watch your back. This is way more serious than any of us originally thought. At this rate, it is clear that the suspect is a loose cannon. Please be careful."

Several hours later, we are back at my place and I am exhausted, probably from all the drama that has taken place over the last few days. Bella and I just cuddle up together on the sofa, hanging out all afternoon. I had to cancel our normal Thursday night get together earlier when I called Alice to tell her about my car. She promised to drop off some dinner and then leave, so Bella and I could be alone and relax.

Bella talked to Renee about an hour ago, and they decided to meet for lunch tomorrow. I told her that it was perfect timing, because the Dean had called earlier and needs me to come to campus tomorrow to fill out a few papers. After talking to Bella, we agreed that she would drop me off at the campus before going to meet Renee, then pick me up after her lunch was over.

Every so often, my thoughts return to the wonderful fantasy dream that Bella had this morning. When the doorbell rings, I stay on the couch while Bella answers the door. Alice comes bounding in with cartons of food for us.

"I wasn't sure what Bella liked to eat, so I grabbed you guys some Taco Bell. I mean, if anyone needs to run for the border, its you guys, right?" Alice asks as she about rolls on the floor from her own stupid joke.

"Alice, this situation is not funny in any way, shape, or form," I chastise.

"I'm sorry. I'm just scared for you both, and I am worried because I have a really bad feeling. Something is really wrong. . .I just know it."

"Alice, we are fine; thanks for supper. I will see you tomorrow night at Mom and Dad's. Bella and I are staying there for the weekend. Mom's crew will be coming in here to replace my bedroom furniture since the stalker was in my bed. I am just glad we can get away from everything for a few days."

"Yeah, Mom told me that she has the perfect bedroom set for you. She said she was replacing the living room furniture, too. What's wrong with this stuff?" Alice asks, sweeping her hand around the room.

"There is nothing wrong with this, per say, but its awfully manly, and I have a sudden urge to own something more neutral and accommodating to both male and female."

Alice nods her head, but her face reveals her shock. I hug my sister and tell her to go spend time with her cowboy as I push her toward the door. Once she's gone, I meet Bella in the kitchen, where she is dishing up plates of food.

"How many people does Alice think we are feeding here?" Bella asks me.

"She always likes to be over-prepared. What all did she bring?"

"There is a Mexican Pizza, nachos grande, a supreme burrito, a chicken and a steak quesadilla, six hard shell tacos, six soft shell tacos, and two caramel apple empanadas."

"Holy shit, I think I gained five pounds just from hearing the list! We will definitely have some left overs," I chuckle. Bella continues to make us plates, but I swear I hear her mumble something under her breath that sounds like, "or a midnight snack after we work up an appetite."

I watch as she sets her plate and silverware down before I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. I kiss the side of her neck, and drag my nose across her collar bone. "I think that you taste better than any of the food Alice brought us," I say as I start trailing my open mouth across her skin.

"Edward," she moans out. "We shouldn't do this . . . not with everything going on."

"Bella, I want you and I know for certain that you want me, too. I refuse to sit back and let this stalker dictate every aspect of my life. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you. It is not just about sex, it's about something more profound. I cannot just walk away. I refuse to allow some crazy person to stop me from being with the only woman I have ever truly desired." I pull her closer to me, and with my lips below her ear, I whisper to her. "This morning I could smell your arousal for me, and now I want to taste it." As she moans, I tilt her head back and begin kissing her with everything I have. Bella turns in my arms, threads her fingers into my hair, and wraps her legs around my waist.

Without any further thought, I carry her into the guest bedroom where we slept last night. I lay her down on the bed and pull my shirt over my head. Starting at her feet, I move slowly up her body, removing her clothing as I go. Once I reached her shirt, her fingers start tearing at the snap and zipper of my jeans. With my mouth on hers, we both work together to remove the last shred of clothing between our bodies.

"Are you sure that you want this?" I ask her, knowing that for me there will be no going back.

"I am sure, Edward. I have never wanted anyone the way I want you," she pants.

I move to her breast and suck her nipple into my mouth, making her back arch off the bed. I slide my hand down and cup her, applying pressure with my fingers as she grinds her pussy into my hand.

"Oh fuck, Edward, please!" she moans out.

"Tell me what you want, Bella. Tell me what you need from me."

"I want your mouth on me; I want you to lick me, to taste me like you said you would. Please, Edward! Use your mouth and make me cum."

"It would be my pleasure," I say as I move down her body to rest between her thighs. Using my pinkies, I hold her open and latch my mouth onto her pebbled clit. Alternating between sucking, licking, and nibbling on it, I thrust two fingers deep inside of her soaked heat. As her inner walls clamp down on my fingers, she screams out her climax. Gently, I continue to move my fingers in and out of her, helping her ride out her orgasm. Once her breathing evens out, I move my way up her body, reaching for the drawer of the bedside table.

"Were you that sure of yourself?" Bella asks with a smirk.

"No, but I have always been prepared," I say smugly.

"I am glad you're prepared, now can you hurry the fuck up? I need you so much right now. Here, let me help," she says, grabbing the condom from my hands. She moves, pulling me down the bed, and before I know it, I am flat on my back with her straddling me. With quick fingers, she has the condom on me and is hovering above me.

I place my hands on her hips and guide her as she sinks her wet sex onto my throbbing cock. We both gasp at the sensation as her weight allows her to sink down all the way. "Oh my God! I have never felt so full," she moans out. I have to think of Emmett's hairy ass and hold her tight against me to keep from blowing my load right then. After a few moments, I relax my grip and she smiles at me seductively. "Are you ready now?"

"Yes, oh…Bella, yes."

She bites her lower lip and starts moving, sliding up and down the length of my cock. As she moves, her hips make these little circles, heightening every sensation. The speed is intense, and again, I find myself thinking of anything I can to stop myself from cumming so fast. I move my thumb to her clit and apply pressure to help her get where I need her to be. I watch as my seductress moves her hands to her breasts. Lifting one breast, she flicks her tongue over her own nipple and then pulls it between her teeth. My cock gets impossibly harder as a moan rips its way from my chest. I feel her walls start to tremor, and I use that to my advantage, pulling her lips to mine, and flipping us over. I hook both her legs over my shoulders, and start thrusting into her as deep as I can.

"These. Are. My. Nipples. If. You. Need. Them. Sucked. Or. Licked. It. Is. My. Job."

Each word is emphasized with a thrust. At the end of my words, I suck her left nipple into my mouth and bite down lightly on it. I continue the relentless hard, deep, thrusting, never stopping as I go back and forth between her breasts. Within minutes, we are both teetering on the edge of a pleasure-filled abyss. With one last thrust, she screams out as her walls milk my cock; I fill the condom with my seed, feeling pleasure mixed with pain as she bites down on my shoulder.

We cuddle together, holding on to each other tightly. What Bella and I just shared is unlike anything I have ever experienced, and I can literally feel myself falling for her. As I close my eyes, I feel the corners of my lips pull up in a smile. I'm pretty sure Bella just ruined me; I belong to her, now.

Waking up with this beautiful woman in my arms is the way I always want it to be. I watch as she starts to still and slowly stretches. I kiss her and brush her hair from her face.

"Wake up, my love. I have to go to the campus in two hours. We need to shower, and grab something to eat. The cold Mexican food at two in the morning was okay, but I need something of substance soon."

"I am not sure I want to get up. I think I might end up walking funny."

"Are you okay, my love?"

"Yes, silly, I was teasing you. I'm sure I will be able to walk just fine. Its been a long time, but good God, it was worth it." She smiles up at me, so I lean in to kiss her.

Before my lips can meet her's, she pulls away a little and puts her hand over her mouth. Realizing what she's doing, I pull her hand away and kiss her anyway. "I don't want to hear shit about morning breath. I want your mouth, so kiss me now!" I lean back down, and she meets me halfway. The kiss we share is scorching and I have to fight with myself to even get out of bed. After a quick shower and some real food, we head to the campus.

"Are you sure you are okay here by yourself?"

"Yes, I am only going to one class, and then I'm meeting with the Dean. By the time I'm done, you will be here waiting for me. Have fun meeting your Mom for lunch; I'm glad she called. And don't worry about me, I will be fine here on campus. I promise not to leave until you get back, and I will stay in open, crowded areas when I am alone. Now, go my beautiful girlfriend, I lo… um, I'll see you around two?" I say questioningly, having almost slipped up and told her that I loved her.

"I will see you soon, be careful. Watch everything, and if you are unsure, call for help immediately. I will see you soon," she says with a kiss to my lips.

I watch her as she walks out of my office and back to her car. Angela is here, and we are getting ready for class: the last one I will be teaching in person for a while.

With class over, and my meeting with the Dean done, I sit outside in the quad to wait for Bella. She didn't respond to the text message I sent her, so I try to call, finding it strange that her phone goes straight to voice mail.

"Edward?" I hear and look up immediately. "You have to come with me right now. Isabella has been shot!" I get up quickly and we run to the car. After I get in and close the door, I feel a sharp pinch in my leg and look down, only to see her hand pushing a syringe into my leg. As my eyes roll back in my head, all I can do is moan out Bella's name.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so we are expecting you all to lynch us, or rather want to lynch us for that ending. So how about this instead… Tell us your favorite line form the whole chapter, and tell us who you think was driving that car that Edward would have so willingly jumped into? Special thanks to our rockin support gals...XOXO toocute24 & Siobahn


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of the characters within. Jess and I, well we proudly own our obsession with the characters she created. We just like to play with them in an adult only sandbox.

* * *

><p><strong>**Please take a minute to read the authors note at the end.**<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Parking Lot Problems<p>

BPOV

I can't believe that Renee called out of the blue and wants to meet for lunch. I am excited to see her, and I'm glad that it seems she is going to let this go. I never meant to hurt her by telling Alice about her past, but sometimes I need a friend, too. I have to admit, talking about it did make me feel better.

Speaking of feeling better, I am certainly relieved of my sexual frustration. Although my hoo-hah doesn't exactly hurt, I sure can tell that Edward has been in there. Day dreaming of us having sex in the bedroom, the bathroom, and then once more in the kitchen, has me wet all over again. As soon as I am done with lunch and pick him up, I am taking that man back to bed. I smile just thinking about it; sleeping in his arms is a great thing. Plus, now that we are actually having sex, maybe I won't have any more embarrassing dreams.

Parking outside of the Olive Garden, I send my mom a quick text, letting her know that I am here. She answers back right away, stating that she is already seated in the restaurant. I am so happy to see her, I jump out of the car and hurry inside.

The hostess shows me to the table, and I am glad that we have a somewhat secluded area to talk in.

"Hi, Mom! Thanks for calling and inviting me to lunch," I say with a smile.

"Well, I only have about forty-five minutes; I have to get to work. Let's order, then we can talk." I nod in agreement and pick up the menu. I'm not sure why I even bother to look, though; I know I am going to end up getting the same thing I always do. When the waitress comes over to take our order, I am surprised that my mom suggests we have two glasses of the house white wine to go with our meal.

Once our salads, breadsticks, glasses of wine, and water are delivered to the table, I look at my Mom. "Mom, I just want you to know that I am sorry. I never meant to tell Alice anything. She has this uncanny ability to get a person to say or do things that she wants. I hope you know that what little I do know about you, I have never held it against you. I love you; you're my Mom."

"Alice is a tad bit 'in your face' isn't she?" Renee says with a chuckle. Not knowing if it was really a question, I choose to remain quiet and pick at my salad. Renee grabs her glass of the wine and drinks half of it down in one big gulp. "Wow, now that is some tasty wine. So, how are things going for you? Is the apartment getting fixed, or are you moving out of the building all together?"

"Oh, Esme took me to pick out some new furniture. It is wonderful. Plus, the apartment will be ready to start moving my stuff back in on Monday. I will be glad to finally have my own space back. Will you consider moving in with me again?" Before I even finish asking the question, she is shaking her head.

"I am sorry, Bella; I need to be out on my own. I found a nice little apartment that will be easy to set up, and I think it is best that I let you be your own person." I nod in understanding, my smile showing my pride in her decision. "So, how is staying with Alice going for you? I am surprised she let you to come to lunch without her."

"Now Mom, she isn't that bad," I say, causing her to snort. "I may have gotten a little upset with her, but I know she was just being herself. I did however, spend the last two nights with Edward." Seeing something flash in her eyes, I continued on. "Now before you get upset with me over staying with him, you have to remember that I am a grown woman. And…well, I think that I love him. I swear to God that just a little while ago, when I dropped him off at the college, he was going to tell me that he loved me, but stopped himself. I think it was only because he was over thinking things, though."

"I see," she says. "If you will excuse me for a moment, I need to use the restroom." I watch her stand and walk away without another word. The bathrooms are on the other side of the restaurant, so I decide I have time to make a call. I dial Alec's number and he picks up right away.

"Hey, it's Bella. Any new leads?"

"Nope, nothing. The case is like seriously ice cold. Its the damnedest thing I have ever seen: like this person is a ghost. There are some very blurry pictures of a person wearing all black with a hood and hat on the video from the Symphony parking lot, but its not enough to make an ID. There aren't any prints inside the car, or on the key-fob, and the letters are all in the same handwriting, but there are no prints on them, either. We ran the DNA from the kisses, but there is no match in the database. As you know, that just means this person has never committed a crime that required a DNA sample to be taken. The hair was indeed from a wig, but it wasn't a high end one, so there is no way to trace it. We have been watching several people over the last twenty-four hours, but nothing has panned out. I have to tell you this though: I never knew how many weirdos there were in Port Angeles.

"I found both the Clearwater sisters you told me about. I think Rebecca is okay, but there is something about Rachel that bothers me. Victoria is another piece of work altogether; that chick definitely has issues. I am not sure if Esme Cullen is aware of this or not, but the one suspects, Jessica Stanley, has another one of the suspects living with her. There is a Lauren Mallory residing in the building. Lauren lost her job about eight months ago. When she stopped making it into work on time, she was fired. She was not easy to track down. We only found her because she put in a change of address with the post office. Emily and Angela have been completely eliminated as suspects. Angela was leaving love notes and stuff for that Hunter guy, and Emily got wind that Sam- her ex- was dating her cousin Leah, so she went to the shop to confront him. That's what she was doing there. She was threatening to kill Leah, not you like we originally assumed. I will tell you though, if I had to guess who the stalker was before we were able to eliminate her, I would have definitely said Emily. She is one feisty woman."

"Yeah, I hear you. I feel bad for Leah; she's nice. Sam and Leah make a sweet couple, too. Okay, well I am having lunch with my Mom, and I see her making her way back here now, so I will let you go and talk to you soon."

"Yep, bye," he says with a click.

I put my phone back in my pocket as my Mom sits back down.

"Who was that, your lover boy?" The question almost seems snide, but I blow it off, knowing she is just jealous. She always seems to be jealous over something.

"No, that was Alec. I was calling to check in on the case and get any updates about what's going on."

"I thought you were pulled from the case?"

"Well I am, but it _is_ kind of personal now."

"What do you mean personal? It really isn't any of your business," she says almost rudely as the waitress sets our food down in front of us. Before I can answer, she orders a refill of our wine.

"It is personal because Edward and I are dating. Edward asked me to be his girlfriend, Mom, and I…well I have feelings for him. I wasn't kidding earlier when I said I was falling in love with him. I know that you don't get it, but it doesn't matter; it is not for you to get or understand. So tell me, how is your job going?"

"My job is just fine, and it will remain that way as long as I get to work on time. I think I'll just have the waitress pack this up so I can take it with me. Did you want dessert?"

"I don't want any dessert, thank you."

When the waitress returns, Renee asks her to pack up her food before drinking down the rest of her glass of wine.

"Mom, you shouldn't drink the wine like that if you have to go to work, not to mention drive there."  
>"Isabella, I have been drinking wine for years. A couple of small-ass glasses like they serve here for seven bucks a glass, are not going to get me drunk. Really," she says rather snippy.<p>

Once the waitress packs up our lunches and brings the check that Renee quickly pushes toward me, we are ready to leave. I don't really mind about the check; I was planning to pay anyway.

As we are walking to the door, she stops me with a hand on my arm. "Isabella, I have to ask a big favor. I really want to make this work, having my own place like this and stuff. I was wondering if there was any way that you would loan me like a thousand dollars. I promise I can pay you like a hundred dollars a month until it is all paid back. I will even pay interest. Can you please just help me?"

"I can do that Mom. Do you promise me that you are still clean?"

"Of course I am," she says indignantly.

"I am sorry, Mom, I had to ask. A thousand dollars is a lot of money, can we go to the bank tomorrow?"

"Can't you just write me a check? I need to go pay the down payment for the lease on my way to work or I won't get the nicer apartment and I will be forced to live in those dumps down by the boardwalk."

"Sure, Mom, I will write you a check," I say as we walk out of the building. "I am just parked over here," I say, motioning to Billy's car. "Oh, damn it, I have a flat tire. Fucking shit, this is not what I need. I guess I better call for AAA to come out and change this tire for me." I quickly scroll to the number for the roadside assistance, ever thankful that Charlie and Tanya got me a one-year subscription last Christmas. After making the call and being told it will be an hour wait, I tell Mom I need to call Edward.

"Bella, before you go doing that, can you please just write me the check so I can go? I have to stop by the bank to cash it, stop and pay the lady the down payment, and then get to work - all in twenty minutes. I can't even call work and ask them if it is okay if I run late because the battery is dead on my phone. I mean honestly, Edward can wait for two minutes for a phone call, can't he?"

"You're right Mom, I am sorry. Here," I say setting my stuff down on the trunk of the car. Making sure that I don't step in the large puddle, I pull out my checkbook. As I'm doing that, my cell phone slides down the car and crashes to the ground, bouncing into the puddle. "Fuck! Son of a bitch! I swear, what else can go wrong today?" I ask out loud. I write my mom a check for fifteen-hundred dollars and hand it to her. "Mom, I am giving you a little extra cash. Buy yourself some nice things for your place, and promise me that you will invite me over to see it sometime soon, okay?"

"Oh, of course, Bella," she says with a smile. My mom has never been the 'hugs and kisses' type, so the one-armed hug she gives me, makes me feel warm inside. "Will you be okay, because I really have to go now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I will call you later. I love you, Mom," I say. She smiles at me as she walks away.

I pick up my soggy phone and see that it is no longer powered up. I guess water and iPhones do not go well together. Crap, now I have to wait. At least I know that Edward is safe. I do have a bad feeling in my gut, though, so I head back into the restaurant to use their phone. I need to call Alec and ask him to come here. When he gets here, I will call Edward.

~*LK&IV*~

StalkerPOV

I had my work cut out for me; they definitely were not going to make this easy. I knew I would have to watch everything closely and jump at the last minute. I had a rather nice drug cocktail set up and ready for when I got my chance. I did a lot of research at the campus library, and found a few different drugs that would allow me to help control Edward until I could safely get him to our new home.

Getting my hands on narcotics in Post Angeles was surprisingly easier than one would believe. With everything in place, I am ready to go at the first chance I have. I watch as they come out of the building holding hands. My temper is boiling! That stupid, rotten bitch better keep her hands off my man. I watch as they get into that ugly brown four door car. I wonder who's car that is. Go figure though. She has absolutely no class, and now she's driving a big, ugly brown car; it looks like a giant turd with tires.

I see her drop him off at the college. This gives me very little time, but I will make do. Racing across town, I need to get some shit taken care of right away. I call the contractor to be sure that they are finishing up everything today at the house. He assures me that it is all taken care of. I already paid him off, so I don't have to worry about that.

With my stuff all taken care of, and having made sure that the stupid bitch cop is detained, I head for the campus. I just hope that he is someplace easy to see. I can't afford for anything to go wrong today. As I pull up by the quad, I can't believe my luck: there he sits on the bench. I press the bottom on my door to roll down the passenger-side window, and grab the syringe from the glove box, making sure it is ready to go. I pull up quickly, as close to him as I can. Stopping fast, I yell his name. When he looks over at me, I tell him that Isabella has been shot. I know that will get him to come with me. He runs to my car and opens the door. With my finger already on the window button rolling it up, I inject him with the needle as soon as the door closes and start to pull away. Once we are off campus, I grab his phone because it rings. The name Alec comes up, and I chuckle hitting the end call bottom, sending it straight to voicemail. "Too late you incompetent assbag!"

I have to drive through town since it is the only way to go to get to the port. I get a little nervous when I realize that I will have to drive right past the Olive Garden where that Bitch cop is. The speed limit downtown here is only twenty. I have to watch my driving carefully; there is no room for error. The car in front of me slows down to make a turn, so I find myself slowing down as well. From here, I can see the tow truck at the Olive Garden, and as I near the parking lot, I smile. Flattening her tire was a perfect idea. It just goes to show how smart and well prepared I am. I roll down the window of the car enough to toss out his phone, and laugh as it slides across the parking lot. I know I only have about twenty minutes to get to the next ferry, so I head down to the port.

Once we are on the ferry and it pulls away from the dock, I relax. I have my windows up in case he wakes enough to talk, knowing I can't chance him alerting someone to the fact that I've kidnapped him. He is so beautiful and I am so glad he is finally mine. He makes a little noise, drawing my attention to him. He has a little drool dripping down the side of his mouth, so I wipe it with my finger.

"It's okay baby, I will clean you all up when we get home. You're going to love our new house. I have it all nicely decorated for you. I made sure to pack and bring a bunch of your favorite clothes, too. Don't worry, we will have enough supplies to last a long time. I am so excited for us, my love. Aren't you happy, too?"

"Bah…el...ll…la…"

Grabbing his face, I make him look at me. "Will you just shut up! Don't bring her up again. You will not see her, do you understand me? You are MINE!" I say and lean over to kiss him on his mouth. I know that he can't easily respond, but I feel his body twitch. I knew it! I just knew that once our lips met, I would be the only one he wanted.

*~LK&IV~*

BPOV

"They said it would take an hour. Thanks for coming down here. I just got a crappy feeling when my phone went into the puddle."

"Hey, no problem, Swan. Here, call Edward and tell him you're running late. If the tow truck isn't here soon, I will take you to the campus to get him," Alec says, offering me his phone. I call and it goes to his voicemail, so I leave him a message before hanging up. "We might as well sit in here and wait for the tow truck. Have you eaten?" I ask.

"Nope. I think I may grab one of those Grilled Panini sandwiches while we wait. If the tow truck gets here, I can grab it to go. Let's sit right here by the bar so we can see outside, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say. The bartender takes Alec's order and I get a glass of ice water. "Alright, so far we have no leads and quite an array of disturbing people to check out. I am off until next week, but if you want me to look at anything, feel free to bring it over. Edward and I don't have any plans for the weekend, but we will be staying at Esme and Carlisle's"

"So, you and the professor are a thing now, huh?" Alec asks, and I shrug, nodding my head. "That is cool, Swan. He seems like an alright dude. Have you been staying with him?"

"Yeah. It's actually kind of nice. I have always been so focused on just completing college, training, and then working my way up through the ranks, that I never allowed myself time for a relationship. Moving back to the smaller town was good for me. I get to be closer to my parents; I really missed my mom a lot. The promotion I got when I was hired here was nothing to bark at either." We both laugh at my last comment at the same time the bartender brings Alec's sandwich. He starts to eat, and I swear he has no table manners. I think Alec and Emmett should hang out at the same feeding trough.

I go back to looking out the window, where I can see the parking lot. A few minutes pass, and Alec has all but inhaled the crumbs from his plate, when I see that the tow truck has pulled into the lot. "Hey, there's the tow truck. Let me use your cell again to try Edward. Can you meet me out there at the car please?" I ask, holding out my hand.

"Sure, sure, here you go. I am off to visit the restroom, pay the bill, and then I will head out there. Do try to stay out of trouble, Swan?" he jokes with me.

"Har, har, har, you're so funny. Hurry up, will ya?" I say as I grab the cell before he leaves for the restroom. I decide to be nice, so I pull out my Visa and pay for Alec's sandwich. I sign the receipt and head for the door. When I get to the car, the tow truck driver is already jacking it up and removing the lug nuts. I pop the trunk so he can get the spare tire, before flipping open Alec's cell and dialing Edward's number. It rings and it rings, but there is no answer. When it goes to voicemail, and I get another a strange feeling. Something is not right, that I am sure of. I dial again as I see Alec heading my way. The phone starts ringing and I watch as Alec turns his head and looks at the ground between two parked cars. Meanwhile, the call goes to voicemail again. The sickening feeling is racing up my spine faster than I can quell it. I quickly hit the call button again to redial the number. As it rings, I watch Alec bend over to pick something up, and suddenly I hear 'Hello?' in my ear.  
>"Edward, why do you sound strange? Is everything okay?"<p>

"Swan, I just found this phone on the ground. Is this Edward's?" Alec asks, looking at me and talking into the phone he picked up: Edward's phone.

* * *

><p>AN: I am sorry that I unintentionally lied to all of our reviewers of the last chapter. There are advantages and disadvantages to being two chapters ahead of what is posted. I told you the big reveal was this chapter, when in fact it is next chapter. I am so sorry for unintentionally deceiving you. Because I did, for anyone who reviews with a guess as to who they think the stalker is, I will tell you if you are correct or not. (If you want to know!) So who do you think it is? What was your favorite line from this chapter?

Jess and I would like to send out our warmest holiday wishes to each and every one of you. No matter what you celebrate, may you find warmth and happiness this season. Merry Christmas, is what we both normally wish others.

Huge thanks and warm wishes to Sally aka: toocute24 for being our beta babe, and to Siobahn for pre-reading.

See you all next Wednesday with the BIG reveal…I promise this time. Don't forget teasers post on facebook on Tuesday.

Kasi & (Jess)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all Twilight related information and characters. Jess and I, well we own this fucking awesome storyline, and at one time or another we have both owned the title of Trailer Park Princess.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Kidnap Aftermath<p>

EPOV

My head is in a fog. I can see, but things are somewhat blurry. I can hear, but things don't really sound normal; I feel like I'm under water or something. I can feel things, but its almost like my whole body and mind are being weighed down by a ton of bricks. The car ride is taking a long time - I can tell you that. I remember the ferry ride, and thinking that I saw Bree, but it has to be a figment of my imagination. I can feel the woman holding my hand. She is talking softly to me, but I can't make out what she is saying. At one point, I feel her kiss me and I try to pull back, but I can't move.

When we pull up to a house in a nice neighborhood, I feel a little more like myself. I think we are in Seattle, or close to it at least. I look over at the driver, and there sits Renee. My eyes grow big. I remember her telling me that Bella was shot, and then sticking me with a needle, but everything after that is fuzzy and confusing. I have no idea what is going on, or why Renee of all people would try to drug me.

She climbs out of the car once we were in the garage, and rushes to my side of the car, smiling sweetly as she moves to help me out. I don't want her help, but I'm not sure I can walk on my own after the drugs; my legs feel like Jell-O. When we walk into the house, I hear the door lock and Renee let out a long sigh.

"Finally," she says as I turn around to look at her.

"Finally what?" I ask, still somewhat slurring my words.

"We're alone," she replies with a seductive smile. "I have been telling you for months, Edward, you're mine."

My heart starts to beat out of my chest. Renee is the stalker. She is the woman who was leaving red kisses all over everything. Renee, Bella's mother, is my tormentor. I am scared of this woman, but at the same time I'm not. I can take care of myself, and a hundred-pound woman is going to be nothing.

"Renee, this is silly. Why are you doing this?" I ask in a louder voice, my head clearing more as I get angry.

"Because I love you," she says seriously as I shake my head. I am trying my damnedest not to laugh at her, but I find it hard to hold back.

"I'm falling in love with your daughter," I laugh out. At the mention of Bella, her whole demeanor changes. Her eyes grow dark as she narrows them, glaring at me. Her breathing picks up, and now I am on the edge of getting scared.

"Do NOT mention that mousey, little cunt again."

"Do NOT call her a cunt!" I yell back, mocking her words. "I will never love you!" I yell, pulling at my hair. "I love your daughter. Bella is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." I turn my back to her and head for the door. There is no door handle - just a key pad. "Open the fucking..." Suddenly I can't breathe; the wind has been knocked out of me from Renee punching me in the throat so I was wheezing and coughing. I couldn't even form words. The woman can pack a punch.

"Talk to me like that again, and you will regret it," she says, getting close to my face. "I love you, and we are going to stay here forever," she tells me while placing a quick kiss on my lips.

I'm shocked as hell. I knew Renee wasn't right, but I would have never thought she was my stalker. She walks away and I can hear her moving around the little house. As soon as I can breathe normal again, I stand and look around the house. I look at the small living room, and notice that the windows are painted shut. I know I could break the glass of the window if it were actually glass, but it isn't. My god, she has thought of everything. I have no clue to what I am going to do. I have to hope that Bella will figure out that it has been her mother all along. I wonder how Bella will take it when she finds out her mother is one crazy bitch.

"Baby, our room is at the end of the hallway. If you want, you and can go shower and change; I'm making us dinner," she says in a sing-song voice.

Our room? What? Is she for real? God, I hope she doesn't think I am going to have sex with her. The thought alone makes me puke in my mouth a little. I'm not sure I can handle this mentally. I need to put some distance between us, so I decide to go to the bedroom, noticing there is only one. This is not good. I look in the closet, only to notice that all of my clothes that have come up missing are all here, hanging up as if they belong. I start feeling sick all over again. How am I going to get out of this? I sit on the bed and put my face in my hands. This is all so surreal. I can still feel the drugs in my system. I can't focus on just one thing, and my body still feels like jelly. Its getting better, but I am still floored by everything that is happening. I hear quiet footsteps that stop at the doorway.

"Dinners done," she tells me sweetly.

"Renee, I really don't want to be here," I say as I watch the anger spread across her face.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm so happy you're here," she says as she walks away. I guess we are just going to ignore everything I say. I have never been one to hurt anyone's feelings, so I get up and make my way to the kitchen. I take a seat in the only other chair, which happens to be next to Renee, and she grips my hand in hers.

"You are going to get yourself in trouble, and I don't want that for you," I say as she rubs her thumb over the back of my hand.

"It doesn't matter to me. It will take them a while to track us down. That stupid police force doesn't have a single clue that it is me. By then, you will love me, and it won't matter anymore, anyway. Can we just have a nice meal and not talk about the past? We are going to have such an amazing future," she says with a huge smile. I sit here and stare at her while she enjoys her food. She still has a hold on my hand and she seems so blissful.

"Eat - I'm not going to hurt you," she says, pushing my plate more to me.

"You have already hurt me, not to mention scaring the shit out of me!" I say, shaking my head. She completely ignores me and eats more of her food. "How did you get a key to everything I own?" Again, she acts like she is deaf. "Renee!" I yell, making her jump. "I want answers."

"You were the light at the end of a very dark tunnel for me," she says softly. "When I got my life back on track, you were the first person to smile at me." She smiles at her memory. "My first day out of rehab was also my first day of classes. I wanted to do something different with my life. When you smiled at me, it made me feel like a person again. I felt this draw to you and I needed to know everything about you," she says with a shrug.

"Why were you in rehab?" I ask her as she looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I was addicted to meth," she says as my eyes grow large. That was some harsh shit.

"How did you get into that?"

"Oh, you're telling me my perfect daughter didn't tell you my oh-so-tragic story?" she asks in such a snarky tone that it makes me clench my fist.

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"She is just a nasty person. She has always done all she can to ruin the good things in my life. It's hard to believe that she came out of me. There is nothing special about her," she says as my mouth falls opens. I have never heard a mother talk about her child in such a way. "Anyway, you're welcome that I saved you from her."

"I don't know what to say," I tell her, shaking my head.

"There is nothing to say. That's all over; now we can move on."

"What happens when they find us?"

"When they see how much we love each other, they won't do anything." I wanted to bounce my head off a fucking wall! She is so crazy! Is there anything more than crazy? Because if there is, then that would be the word to describe Renee. Delusional, maybe?

The more I don't eat, the madder she gets. She definitely has an anger problem. I eat some of the pasta that she has made, but the noodles aren't cooked all the way. As she cleans the kitchen, I go and sit in the living room and try to figure out how to get out of this fucked up situation.

My head is finally clear of the drugs Renee injected me with, but now my head is a jumbled mess. Renee is my stalker! I just can't get over the thought. I know she can't 'force' me to do anything with her, but could I really hurt her? She seems to really like to talk, so maybe I will be able to distract her. How is it possible that Bella is even half-way normal with a mother like Renee? I just don't understand it. How can a mother hate her child so much? I really want to know Renee's story, but I don't know how to ask without her thinking that I am falling in love with her. The thought of sleeping in the same bed is driving me crazy. I'm starting to get a headache, so I lay down on the couch.

"Hey, babe," I hear Renee say but choose to ignore her. I really don't want to play into her delusions. "Hey," she whispers. I flinch because I hadn't realize she was right next to my face. "Were you sleeping?" She runs her fingers through my hair, and I sit up quickly.

"No, just resting my eyes," I say as she takes my hand and pulls it gently.

"I have something I want to show you," she says as I start to get nervous. I'm sure the things that are running through my head, are worse than what's actually going to happen, but it doesn't help my nerves. I reluctantly get up and follow her to the bedroom, where she shuts the door. I'm not at all shocked to see no door knob. Why did I follow her?

"Renee, I can't do this with you. I don't know you, so with that, I can't love you," I say, almost sounding defeated.

"I know," she says, surprising the hell out of me. "I'm not stupid, Edward. I know everything about you. I know you just don't crawl into bed with whores. I know you need to get to know a person first," she says as she pulls out a box from under her bed.

"What's all that?" I ask.

"My journals. I've been in rehab three times. Meth is a pretty hard addiction to get over. Um...yeah, so one of my therapeutic tools, is writing. These journals are from the last ten years or so; I've lost track of time. I've never told anyone who doesn't need to know my story, but I want you to know the real me," she says as she sets the notebooks on the bed. I humor her and sit at the opposite end of the bed.

"I'm going to start at the beginning, but first I have to tell you that I have been observing you for three years," she says as my eyes grow big. "When I heard you play at the Port Angeles Symphony, I fell head over heels for you. The way you played was just unlike anything I had ever heard. You put everything you are into your music and it shows with everything you do," she says with a proud smile.

"Why did you just start leaving me notes a few months ago, then?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I felt like I knew enough. Knowing I was going to be living in the same building as you, I knew it would be easy," she says with a shrug. "You're everything I have ever wanted in a guy. You're sweet, kindhearted, and you would do anything for anyone. You're family comes first, and you are a protector. There's not much about you someone couldn't love."

"You make me sound perfect and I am far from it," I tell her as she stares at me with a loving gaze.

"I don't see any faults," she says simply. "I never meant to scare you. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm more upset and mad about what you have done to the cars than anything," I say glaring at her.

"I'm not sorry. Isabella deserved much more than that piece of shit truck getting ruined, and I can't stand Alice, so whatever. Your car was so much fun to mess up. You hurt me Edward, and I think you are the one that should say you're sorry," she says as I bust out laughing.

"You have got to be kidding me! You not only hurt me, but you hurt the ones I love! I will NEVER love you, and the sooner you get that through your thick skull, the better!" I yell.

"I hurt you?" she asks as if it's not a known fact. "I'm the one that has been hurt all my life! Charlie and I did nothing but fight, so I left to better my life with my daughter. That little bitch did nothing but scare off every great guy I had! Phil loved me, but of course he loved Isabella more! Everyone loves her. When I walked in to my house and saw that little tramp flirting with my husband, I wanted to throw her out of my house by her hair!" she screams. I watch with disgust clearly written on my face.

"Once she left, I knew for sure they had something going on, because Phil hated me for sending her away. Bella, Bella, Bella. It's always about her," she says as I see tears in her eyes. She walks to the window and just stands there. I can't bring myself to feel sorry for her, and I am pretty sure she is waiting for me to speak. I wasn't planning to ask her anything, but I have to know.

"What happened after Bella left?" Renee turns around slowly and I can see the puffiness in her face.

"Her life became perfect, with her perfect step-mommy, and my life became hell. Those were the worst years of my life," she says as it all comes together for me. She held a grudge against Bella because she had a good life with her Dad and step-mother. Renee wipes her tears and comes to sit next to me on the bed. She locks our arms together and lays her head on my shoulder.

"You're my best friend, and I want to tell you everything, but I know you will hate me afterwards," she says, sounding sad. I want to kick myself for what I'm about to say, but a part of me has to know the rest.

"I won't hate you," I say as I clear my throat. I don't think I sound convincing in the least, but she hugs my arm.

"I know what it's like to be truly hurt. After Bella left, the only thing Phil and I had in common were drugs. I don't remember how I even started doing them; it just kind of happened. I needed a fix really bad, and Phil wouldn't get me any. He gave me the address of his dealer, and called the guy to tell him I was coming over," she says as her voice breaks. At this point, I'm sure I don't want to know the rest of what happened to her.

"When I got there and gave him the money, he told me I didn't have enough. I told I could get more; all I had to do was go to the ATM. Before I could get up to leave, two men grabbed me and held me down. I tried to get away when the dealer guy came over to me and said he wanted payment a different way. Another guy came from another room and held my legs. The four of them took turns with me," she says as my hands clench in fists. I couldn't believe that had happened to her.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," I say.

"It was my own fault," she says roughly, wiping her tears away. "It took a year for me to get better, but I quickly relapsed. The second time I relapsed, was six months before I saw you. You made me want to be a better person." She lays her head on my chest and I let her. I would be an ass to tell her no right now. "Is there anything else you want to know? I'll tell you anything, but I really just want to go to bed," she tells me as she moves to the pillow end of the bed.

"I think I'm good," I say as I get off the bed.

"Lay with me?"

I want to tell her no; I should tell her no, but I just can't bring myself to say the word. I lay down and she cuddles into me. I know I can try again tomorrow to get her to let me out of the house.

**~*LK&IV*~**

BPOV

"Alec, where did you get Edward's phone?"

"Swan, if this is Edward's phone, I am calling in the team. Tell that tow guy to not touch anything else!" Alec orders.

"Stop, don't touch anything else! This is now a crime scene. Someone will be here to take your prints, and then you leave. Just don't touch anything else," I tell him quickly. I start pacing, waiting for Alec to decide what else we should do. I am glad now that Billy pulled me from this case, because I am too involved. I can't even think like a Police Officer right now.

I hear the sirens pull into the lot, and watch as they cordon off the entire area. I can't believe that Edward's phone is here. Did he get tired of waiting for me and decide to take a cab here? I run back inside and check to make sure he is not in the restaurant. When I don't find him, I make my way back out to Alec. "Where can he be? Oh, my God! What if the stalker got ahold of him?"

"Swan you need to calm down and get your head in the game. The first forty-eight hours are the most important and you know it. Now, get your head in the game, or I will have you removed from here. Help me by helping yourself, so I can make sure we leave no stone unturned."

"Yeah, I am sorry. I need to call Esme. Can I use your phone again?"

"Swan, you are still holding my phone in your hand. You are welcome to use it to call them. Tell them we will be at the family home in about an hour. Everyone should be there."

"Are you hauling in all those wacko suspects now that he is missing?"

"Swan, here comes your Dad. Go talk to him, and let me do my job." I turn and see my Dad and Billy walking under the tape that the CSI team strung across the lot entrance.

"Daddy," I say running to him. His arms envelope me into a hug, and I start crying immediately. "I failed to protect him. I couldn't keep him safe, and now he is missing. Daddy, I am in love with him, and he is gone!" My father says nothing, but continues to hold me as I sob. It seems like hours go by before the team takes statements from me on what happened here today.

They get Renee's cell number from me, and ask me her address. Only, I don't know the address because she just got the place. I give them the name of the place Renee is working, and my Dad and Billy take me to Esme and Carlisle's. I am not looking forward to telling them that Edward has been snatched by the stalker.

Arriving at the Cullen's, I can see that everyone is already here. As soon as the car stops, Emmett, Jasper, Sam, and Jake bound out of the house. "Is there any news at all, any leads or clues?" Sam asks. I shake my head as I walk past him, not even sure I will be welcome in the house. I feel like I'm to blame, since I was unable to protect Edward. Esme pulls me into her arms (del: ,) and cries on my shoulder, but the entire time she's trying to console me. Alice and Rose join us, and the four of us stand there crying together. I vaguely notice my father and Billy talking to the others, and bringing them up to speed.

After a while, Rose's cell phone chirps. "I have to get this," Rose states. "Emmett, Bree will want to talk to you, too." Rose motions for Emmett to join her. I watch them move off to the side of the entry way so they can talk on the phone to their daughter. We all look up shocked when Rose lets out a loud shriek.

* * *

><p>AN: Jess and I both wish you all the most happiest of New Years. May every wish and dream you want come true.

Sorry this chapter posted so late, and I was personally a major fail at answering all the reviews, but I am going to work on them after this chapter posts.

Huge thanks out to Sally for being a great BETA and Siobahn for being a wonderful pre-reader.

So what do you think? Did you guess correctly? What was your favorite, or least favorite part of this chapter? Some exciting stuff coming again soon. Please leave us a review.

Kasi (& Jess)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As you know the great Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and all of its characters and their mannerisms. Jessica and I, we own this crazy ass wacked out storyline, and some high ass heating bills… BRRR…

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Now, What Do We Do?<p>

BPOV

Rose and Emmett are with Carlisle on the way to Seattle to pick up Bree. She told Rose over the phone that she saw Edward today on the ferry, insisting he was with Rea. Alice thinks she was talking about Jake's sister, Rebecca. With all the craziness going on, everyone agreed that it would be best to have her home - including me. Who knew how far this woman would go to keep Edward. Carlisle is driving Emmett and Rose to the airport. They are taking a helicopter from there to Seattle to pick up Bree and bring her back here. These Cullens have a shit ton of money, and I, for one, am glad for that right now.

I am trying to calm my mind. Alec and Billy left here about an hour ago and assured me that they would search out Rebecca Clearwater. I am in Esme's spare room, where all my boxes were placed after my apartment was wrecked, and I decide to go through all these papers and crap that was thrown all over my place. I make a 'trash' pile and a 'keep' pile. I never realized I had this much clutter.

I place the stuff I'm keeping back in the box, and open the next one. I pull out a few purses and shoes that all seem to be okay. Esme told me that the cleaners were instructed to keep everything that was undamaged. I pull out a pair of heels and a matching handbag that I know belong to my mother. I decide to grab another box for her stuff. I put the shoes in the box before picking up the handbag. A yellow piece of paper falls from it as I pick it up.

Opening the piece of paper, I notice that it's a receipt. As I fold the paper back in half, intending to slip it back in the purse, the words magnetic locks jump out at me. I quickly unfold the paper and read it over. The receipt is made out to a Renee Higgins. The address is a Seattle suburb area. This is so fucking weird. The receipt is dated a month ago, and it is for over three grand. Where did she get this kind of money, and why would she need magnetic locks? Why is she using her maiden name? What in the hell is going on with her? I hope this is not a drug house. Fuck! I have too much going on, and I just cannot deal with this right now, but I know I have to do something; I have to try to help her somehow. I really don't want to involve the Seattle PD because I don't want her to go to jail, so I pick up my phone instead, determined to call and talk to her.

After calling and leaving her a voicemail, I finish going through the boxes. I hear the house phone ringing and know it is most likely Carlisle. He is supposed to call when they get back to Port Angeles and make it to the police station. I also know that the tap on the line is going to record the conversation in case it is a ransom call. As I go downstairs, I hear Esme saying hello. She smiles at me as she talks a little, and then hands the phone off to me.

"Hello?" I say, wondering who it is that's calling.

"Hey, Swan. We haven't had any luck with finding Rebecca Clearwater, but we have Bree here now and she is very bright. She has given great detail of Edward being in a green sparkly car and she insists that Edward was with Rea. Rose and Emmett claim that they don't know anyone named Rea, though. Since it's already so late, we're sending her home for the night. Tomorrow morning, we will have her talk to a sketch artist to draw a picture of this Rea person. We are checking the boarding cameras of the ferry to see if we can find anything, but Bree says that Edward was sleeping in a car. I know that you were dating him or whatever, but I have to ask... Is there any way that he was possibly seeing someone else?"

"No. I honestly don't think that he was seeing anyone else. Edward is not that type. Why?" I ask in return.

"Bree told us that Rea and Edward were kissing in the front seat when he woke up from his nap. We asked her if he was trying to push Rea away and she said no. I had to ask, Swan. I know that you understand."

"Yeah, I get it," I say.

"Get some rest. You heard Billy earlier - you're off this case completely now. I am only telling you out of respect, and I'm under strict instructions not to tell you anything else. This is for your own safety. You know we will do everything we can. Please, if you find anything or figure anything out, call me right away."

"I will. I think I may go see my mom to see what she is up to. I have to do something, since I can't do anything here. Call my cell if you need me."

"Will do, Swan. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Always do," I say with a laugh. Lately I seem to be a danger magnet.

I hang up and move into the living room. Alice and Jasper are sitting together on the sofa in the corner of the room, while Esme is sitting in an oversized chair, trying her best to look calm. I move over to sit in the chair beside Esme, and fill everyone in on what all Bree had to say. I let Esme know that everyone will be arriving here within the hour, and explain that I need to go for a drive before asking if I can use her car. She gives me the keys and tells me to please be careful - that she can't stand to lose me, too. I am in awe of the love I feel from this woman.

Jasper stops me before I can leave, and tells me to follow him. I follow him into the room Edward and I were supposed to share this weekend.

"You need to sit down for a minute. Before you go off anywhere, you need to allow me to clean that tat and cover it for you. I also have a message for you from Alice. She said that wherever you're going, you need to tell someone where it is, and take your gun. Now, I don't question Alice too often, so when she makes suggestions like that, I recommend listening."

I nod my head as he cleans my tattoo and applies more of the tattoo goo before covering it.

"Thanks, Jasper. I will be sure to get into the safe and take my sidearm with me. Tell Alice I said not to worry. I am just going to check on my Mom. I think she is staying in Seattle. I just need to do something, you know? I've been cut off from any additional information, and if I stay here, I'm going to go crazy," I say.

"You know that you are going to have to take the night ferry, so stay in the car. Don't put yourself into any unnecessary danger," Jasper says.

"Thanks, Jasper, but anyone who messes with me, is liable to be sporting some extra lead tonight," I joke back.

"Shucks, darling, if I was worried about you shooting anyone, I wouldn't let you leave."

"You're right, but I will be careful. I just need to go check on my mom. I have no intent to get myself into more than I can handle. I will be fine."

"Just make sure to call or text to keep in contact."

I make my way to the garage where which houses not only Esme's car, but my gun safe is as well. Dialing in my code to open the safe, I check my ammo and safety on the Glock and Ruger. I pull out my ankle strap and put my Ruger on my ankle. Thinking about what Alice told Jasper to say, I also put my Glock on my belt holster. 'Better safe than sorry,' is my motto.

I get into the nice, Mercedes GL-550, and punch the address into the GPS. I pull out of the garage as I see Carlisle's car come around the drive. I stop and roll down the window as Carlisle pulls to a stop as well.

"Hey, I am going to go check on Renee; I will be back late tonight, or in the morning. Esme and Alice have everything all set up for everyone for tonight."

"Drive carefully, Bella. If you need us, just call," Carlisle says with a smile. I nod and push the button to roll the window up as I pull away. Making my way into town, I stop by the bank. Thank goodness for twenty-four hour ATM's. Pushing my card in and punching in my PIN number, I check my balance. Well, the check I wrote for Renee was cashed, so I wonder where she is. I decide to go past her work. When I get there, I don't see her car in the parking lot, but I park and go in anyway.

"Hey, Irina," I say, seeing the owner as soon as I enter the business.

"Hey there, Bella. Please don't even try to come here and beg for me to give your mother her job back."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I ask, shocked by the abruptness.

"You know I put up with a lot from her. She was always late, or needing to leave early for some reason. She was just on her last leg. When she was a no call, no show for her last three shifts, I had no choice. Unless you're here to say that she is sick and in the hospital, she no longer has a job here. You should tell her not to bother even trying to get unemployment either, cause it ain't happening."

"Wait, she has not been to work for the past three shifts?" I ask, dumbfounded by the lashing out.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying. Listen, kiddo, I am not mad at you, and I am sorry for being brash," she says with a sigh.

"It's okay, I understand. I knew she was working part time for Emmett in the daycare center at the gym, but she just started there. How long has this been going on here?"

"She has been a little erratic for the past month or so, I would say, but the past two weeks have been unbearable at best. I am sorry, but I can't have her here, and it sounds like this was all a shock to you. I was going to call your Dad tomorrow to let him know what was going on. I only hired her because Tanya is my sister. You and Charlie may not be my family by blood, but you know I love you like you are. I have always been willing to help Renee and treat her as if she is not the rudest person alive when it comes to my sister, but I can't have her mistreating customers and other staff."

"I am really sorry, Irina. I understand," I say, hugging her.

"Ah, my prinţesă, I love you. It is not your fault," she says with a squeeze.

"Aunt Irina, I am far from being the twelve year old little girl who you gave the nickname 'princess' too. I know that you love me, and I love you, too." A few short minutes later, I take off.

Unsure of where this new apartment is my mom spoke of earlier, I try to call her again. When the phone goes to voicemail, I decide that I will definitely go check out the house in Seattle. There is something going on with her - I can feel it. I am really worried and consider calling my Dad, but decide against it. I don't know what I will do if I find her using again. You can only help a person so much. I know addicts will do anything for a fix, and that scares the shit out of me.

I send Jasper a text message telling him I am leaving for Seattle. Jasper made me promise to stay safe and touch base back with him when I left for Seattle, and once I got there. He then insisted that I touch base with him before I leave to head back. He told me that if he doesn't hear from me, he will send in the cavalry. That gives me a much needed laugh.

Arriving at the port, I am just in time for the ferry. Luck must be on my side. I sit in the car and search on my laptop for a satellite visual of the house. It appears to be in a rather nice neighborhood, and I wonder to myself how my Mom got the money to buy the place. I really hope it is not a drug house, and I am worried that the gut feeling I have, is not a good thing. I still refuse to call my Dad, so when the ferry reaches land, I turn on the GPS and head for the address I entered earlier.

The neighborhood is nice, but the houses are spaced rather far apart. I decide to park a block away, so as not to draw any unwanted attention from a strange vehicle in the area. I park the car and shoot off a quick text to Jasper.

_**Hey, I made it to Seattle. I think I found my Mom, gonna check on her now. I'll text you soon. ~B**_

_Stay safe. If anything doesn't feel right get the hell outta there. ~Jazz_

I walk around the block, noticing that the houses are all really nice - almost too pricey for anything Renee should be able to afford. My mind goes straight back to the drugs. I wonder how she is paying for the property. I see the house and notice that there is only one light on in the lower level. There was another light on in the second story a few minutes ago. I move to the side of the house, hoping I can see something inside. I peer in the lower part of the window and notice that the glass is bullet proof. That is a bad sign. I wonder what the hell she has gotten herself into this time.

I watch for a while; it is after nine at night. Finally, I see her come down the stairs. She looks as if she is happy. She moves to the sofa and sits down. I watch as she turns on the television and starts watching a show. I keep an eye on her for another fifteen minutes or so, but see no other movement inside the house. She must be alone. I decide to buck up and go to the door.

**~*LK&IV*~**

Renee POV

I didn't want to have to drug Edward, but I still don't fully trust him to not try something stupid. I slipped him half a roofie in the drink I got for him. I am glad he drank it all down; I am sure tomorrow it will be harder to drug him, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I didn't want to screw with his mind, but I really needed him to sleep. I have to try to get some more sleeping pills for him; those will be easier to get him to take. I sit in the living room after Edward falls asleep, watching one of my favorite shows. When I hear a knock at the door, I jump slightly. I am not really worried; it is most likely that nosy neighbor across the street. I punch in the code, and the door clicks as the lock releases.

"Bella, what in heaven's name are you doing here?" I ask, startled by her arrival. I don't understand... how did she find me? "How did you find me here?"

"Well hello to you too, Mom. Why didn't you tell me you had this big house in such a nice neighborhood?"

"I suppose you'd better come in," I say, stepping aside. As she enters the house, I pick up the heavy lamp from the table by the door, and strike her over the head. I watch as she falls to the floor. Moving quickly, I remove the gun from the holster on her back.

"Don't think you will get him this easily, you fucking whore. He is mine!" I make sure the lock is engaged, and grab the duct tape to tape her wrists together. I put some tape across her mouth as well, and then drag her into the kitchen. I pull out one of the syringes filled with the same knock-out drugs I used on Edward earlier in the car, and push the needle into her leg before I start pacing.

"What am I going to do now? How the hell did she find me, and why did she come here alone? What am I going to do?"

I hear her phone vibrate, so I pull it from her pocket.

_B ~ You haven't called. Is everything okay? ~ Jazz_

_**Hey Jazz, sorry I didn't call. I am going to spend the night with an old friend. All is well. ~ B**_

_Okay, but remember we're meeting at the cop shop at nine. G'nite… ~ Jazz_

_**Yep. ~ B**_

The texting stops after the short exchange, so I figure that must have placated that southern hick. I grab Bella and decide I need to get her out of sight. Out of sight, out of mind!

I decide that the basement is best. I can't drag her heavy, fat ass up the stairs, so down we go instead. I open the basement door, and push her down the steps. I chuckle to myself as she lands with her leg twisted funny. "I am guessing that's gonna hurt in the morning. Don't worry, Mommy will give you more drugs," I tell her as I make my way down the stairs. I drag her limp body close to the support beam, and prop her up against it. Using the duct tape again, I tape around her chest and the pole, securing her to it.

I don't think she'll be going anywhere anytime soon. I walk back up the steps and turn off the light before shutting the door and locking it. I refuse to allow her to ruin my night. I open the garage door to look outside. I don't see a car parked in my driveway; maybe she took a cab. With nothing to worry about now, I put her gun and the cell phone that I've already turned off, in the glove box of my car before going back into the house. Once I lock all the doors and turn off the lights, I make my way back to our bedroom.

When I enter, I see my sexy man sleeping on his side, facing the middle of the bed; it will make for perfect position for us to snuggle. I love watching him sleep. My eyes stayed trained on him while I pull my jeans off. I crawl into bed with him, and I am happy that he pulls me close. I knew all along that he loved me.

"I love you," I whisper to him as I run my finger over his family crest. I love his tattoos. I have been thinking about getting his name tattooed on me, but time has just not been on my side lately.

"Love you," he says with a kissy face. I lean into him, and when our lips meet, we kiss passionately.

If I could bring myself to have sex with him, I would do it right now, but I'm not comfortable with sex yet. I know Edward and I still need some time together before either of us will be truly ready. His arms are heavy on me, but I can't bring myself to move him. I feel his hand run over my breasts, and I like it. It's the first time in years that I haven't felt sick from such a touch. I know he is going to make me better.

"Bella," he says as I pull away. I hate her so much! I should just kill her and get her the fuck out of the way! I can't yet, though. I need to know what she knows, first.

I get out of bed, and despite how mad I am at him, I still give him another kiss. I whisper to him, telling him that he's mine, and I am glad when I see him smile. I leave the room and head down to the basement. I can hear that bitch trying to mumble through the tape over her mouth, and take much pleasure in ripping it off of her.

"Find Edward," she says.

"How'd you know he was here?" I ask her.

"Help...find...Mom," she says.

"You are so stupid! That doesn't make any sense," I tell her as she mumbles some more. The more I talk to her, the more she responds.

"We can't find him," she tells me. That's when it clicks... she came here for my help.

"Get some sleep and we will find him in the morning," I tell her as she calms down. I place some more tape over her mouth and smile. Oh yes... this can definitely work to my advantage.

* * *

><p>AN: So now what do you think is going to happen? Things are going to be crazy for a chapter or two. Now who is going to save Edward, if Renee has Bella too? Do you think Edward will find Bella? Hmm, lots of things can happen now.

Huge thanks to our wonderful girlies who just flat out ROCK OUR SOCKS! Thanks Sally, and Siobahn.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: As always Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all Twilight related characters, quotes, and storylines. Jessica and I, own this storyline using her characters; who occasionally use a few of her quotes. We take complete responsibility for making Renee a wack-a-doodle, and Tanya a good person. Most importantly we are in awe of all of our wonderful readers who have done a lot for stroking our egos. Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: And The Truth Will Be Known…<strong>

**Jasper's POV**

Esme told us we all might as well stay here. She busied herself making us all rooms to sleep in. I know that with Edward missing, we would be staying here for a few days. We all headed off to our respective spaces, but I'm sure that I am not the only one that is going to have a sleepless night.

Everything is so fucked up right now. I had a feeling something was going on with Bella and her mother, but I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. Something wasn't sitting right with me, though. I had this nagging feeling that Bella wasn't going to be showing up in the morning. I knew if I said anything, Alice would flip, and I just couldn't handle her losing it right now. I was doing my best to keep her comforted, but at same point, she is just inconsolable. Right now, as we lay silently in bed together, we both know the other isn't sleeping, but we just hold each other. We know there is nothing we can do. Alice hates to feel helpless. When she found out her brother was taken, she tried to take charge, but there is nothing she can do.

As the sun starts to rise, I know Alice is going to get up. Sure enough, she rolls off my chest and heads for the bathroom. I stretch out my arms and head for the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. We have hours before we need to be at the station. I'm hopeful that we will find something out today. If we just knew who the damn stalker was, then maybe we could get somewhere.

Arriving in the kitchen, I see Esme is up already and working silently around the space. I set about helping her, and I know my mere presence is having a calming effect. At one point, she pulls me to her, and I say nothing as I hug and console her. Esme has one of the sweetest, most tender and giving hearts I know, and it kills me to see her so sad. By the time the coffee is done and breakfast is ready, everyone is making their way down to join us. I tell Esme I am going to get dressed and check on Alice, and she caresses my cheek and tells me how happy she is that I take care of Alice.

When I get upstairs, I see Alice is all showered and dressed. I tell her I am getting dressed and that breakfast is ready. I know she will say she is not hungry, but she needs to eat something. We walk downstairs together, and I direct her to her seat at the table and set about getting her a plate. I fix her a cup of coffee and grab a banana muffin. I make my way back to her and hand her the food and drink, giving her a small smile.

"I love you," I tell her.

"I love you, too," she says with very little emotion.

"They will find him," I whisper in her ear, rubbing my thumb over her cheek.

"I tried to call Bella, but she's not answering," she says with a shrug.

"She's probably driving," I say, hoping there is truth in my words.

"I hope she is okay," Esme says.

"I tried to call Renee. She is supposed to work today, but I got no answer. I had Mike put a 'closed for the day' sign on the door of the gym," Emmett says.

"Yeah, I spoke to Sam earlier as well. He is going to close Jam for the day, too. I would rather be free in case there is something I can do," I tell them all.

Everyone is eating as Rose and Bree join us. Everyone tries to show Bree that everything is okay and we are all happy. Carlisle takes Bree out to play on the swing set until we have to leave. It must be too hard for him to sit here and attempt small talk when his son is missing.

We all drink a few cups of coffee, but after Alice's fourth cup, I get her some orange juice. I know she would keep drinking coffee if it was in her cup, and she is already wound for sound. I know she doesn't mean to, but she is naturally full of energy, and the coffee will only heighten her natural exuberance. Her fidgeting already caused her to spill her coffee once and now I need to change my jeans. Once I get myself changed, we all head out to the Port Angeles Police Station. Alice is unusually quiet while I drive. All I can do was hold her hand. We all arrive at the same time, and walk in together. Bree looks so small in her father's arms; it makes me want to start a family. Times like these show how short life can be.

"Hey, pretty little lady," Alec says as we walk into the station. Bree gives him a big smile and a wave. It is clear from the look on his face she earned herself another admirer. Of course, Bree has us all wound around her little fingers.

"Is Bella here yet?" Alice asks. I can hear the emotion she is trying to cover in her voice.

"Nope, but the sketch artist is set up at her desk and ready to go," Alec says as my stomach drops. I have such a bad feeling. Something isn't right.

"Hi! My name is Kate. Who is Bree?" the young woman asks.

"Me!" Bree says in her cute little voice.

"Well, this is going to be fun!" Kate says with a smile. Emmett sits Bree down in the chair next to Kate. "What color hair did the woman with Edward have?"

By the time Kate has the hair and the shape of the face drawn, we are an hour in. It is going to be a long day. Bella still hasn't shown up, and I just know something isn't right. She would be here no matter what. No one would have stopped her. I have a feeling that Alice feels the same thing.

"That's Rea!" Bree said with a squeal.

"Kiddo, I don't have enough here to go by," Kate said with a chuckle.

"Her, there!" Bree says as she points to a photo on Bella's desk.

"This one?" Kate asks, picking up a picture.

"Yup! That Rea with Ella!" Bree says proudly.

"Are you sure, Bree?" Rose asks.

"Yes, mommy. That Rea," she says with another smile.

"So Renee is the stalker? Well this gives new meaning to threesomes or keeping it in the family," Emmett scoffs out. Rose and Esme slap him in the back of his head. I swear that buffoon has no filter, and half the time his brain is not connected before he opens his mouth.

"Bella went to see her mother yesterday," I say as Alice starts to cry. Alec jumps at my words as he starts making phone calls. Once again, there is nothing I can do.

"When is the last time anyone heard from Bella?" Alec barks out his question.

"I got a text message from her at quarter after ten," I say after looking at my phone. "She was heading to Seattle. Her last text said she was spending the night with a friend. The thing is, we have tried calling her all morning and she is not answering."

"There is still no answer. It seems like her cell is off," Alec says.

**~LK&IV~**

EPOV

My head is pounding and I can barely open my eyes. I can't believe she drugged me again. I have to be more careful so it doesn't happen a third time. I will drink water out of the tap of the sink if I am thirsty. I need to get myself feeling better so I can figure out how to get out of this place. I know Renee has a phone, and if I can just get it from her, then I can call Bella. I know she has to be worried sick. How am I going to tell her that her mother is my stalker? I mean, who would have ever thought. When I see Bella, I am going to tell her how much I love her. I should have just told her when I had the chance and not waited. We never know if we are going to see tomorrow.

I think about the keypads that are throughout the house. I know most keypads are four to six digit pin codes. I know I will try my birthday, and social; I'm sure she knows all of my information. I plan to play twenty questions with her. I need to know more information about her. I need her birthday, and maybe even the day she first saw me. I know Bella's birth date, but I am sure that won't be one of the codes. I have never thought it possible to meet a mother who hated their child the way that Renee hates Bella. I need to stop worrying about that right now, though; I will help Bella when I get out of here. A funny thought crosses my mind. I smile to myself, thinking of all the things Emmett is going to have to say about this. I know he won't leave something this easy alone; it will all be something to joke about. I hear the lock on the bedroom door before Renee walks in with a tray of food. I guess I am not getting out for the day. Renee is far from stupid; she knows she could never really fight me. The thought of hitting a woman makes me sick, but I would do it if I had to...I think.

"Good morning, baby," she says as I hold my head in my hands.

"I need some Tylenol, and I want to see the bottle and take them out myself," I say.

"I have some right here. Help yourself to anything you may need," she says, sounding too sweet. She hands me the bottle, and I dump a bunch into my hand to inspect them. They all look like what I take at home.

"No more drugging me," I say as I throw back a few pills. "I don't know why you feel the urge to do so, anyway. It's not like I can get out of this fucking place."

"Oh, you're being grouchy," she says in a voice you would use with a child. "Be nice, or I won't stay in here and keep you company." Promise? I think to myself. I want to say this out loud, but honestly, the woman scares me a little. Next thing I know, she will cuff me to the bed!

"When did you first see me?" I ask her as her face lights up.

"It was December twentieth of '08. I was so nervous to meet new people, but then I passed you, and you gave me the kindest smile," she says with a dreamy look in her eyes. "We have already talked about this, silly."

"I know, I just like to hear you tell me about it," I say as her smile grows. "When's your birthday?"

"November eighth, but I'm not telling you the year," she says with a playful laugh.

"Come on, that's not fair. You know everything about me and I know very little about you," I say, giving her my crooked smile.

"Fair enough. I was born in nineteen sixty-eight."

"Wow, I never would have guessed. You don't look a day over thirty," I say as I see her blush. Now I can see the resemblance of her and Bella. I know I'm pulling out the big guns, but flattery gets you everything, right? I feel bad for lying to her, but I needed the information. She looks closer to fifty if I'm being honest. I would have never guessed she was only forty-three.

"Eat," she says as she goes to the bathroom. I pour the cup of coffee into the waste basket by the side of the bed. There is no way I am falling for the whole drink thing again. Of course, my mind wonders if the food is drugged.

"You didn't drug the food did you?" I ask in a raised voice so I know she can hear me.

"Don't be silly! Eat and drink your coffee - I made it just the way you like it," she says as she carries out dirty laundry and sets it by the door. I pick up a piece of toast and start to eat. I figure that is safer to eat than the fruit she brought in.

After eating the two slices of toast, I tell her I'm full. I'm not, but I can't trust her. I need to stay alert. My neck feels stiff, though; I must have slept wrong. Once Renee has the room semi cleaned, she stares at me as I rub my neck. She walks to me and tells me to sit up. I do and I regret my decision as soon as she straddles me from behind. This is awkward. She places her small hands on my shoulders and she starts to rub. I hate that it feels good. My body betrays me by going limp. I hear her sigh in content. As her hands move down my back, I feel her press her lips to my neck. I flinch.

"I haven't wanted anyone in a long time, but I want you," she says as my body goes stiff again. "I know it will be a while, but I think I could be intimate with you."

"Renee, it takes me a while before I sleep with someone," I say, hoping she will need years.

"I know. That is one of the things that I love about you. You are probably the best looking man I have ever seen in my life. You could easily be a man-whore, ya know," she said as she laughs at her joke. "But I never saw you with anyone. I would follow you on your dates, to see how you would act, and you were nothing but a gentleman. You're prefect."

"But I'm not."

"I'm not arguing over something so stupid," she says moving off the bed. "I've got to get some stuff done. I'll be back in a little bit." She leans in to kiss me and I freeze. She softly presses her lips to me and then pulls away. "I love you." I say nothing and I can see a bit of anger in her eyes.

Once she is out of the room, I lay back and put a pillow over my face and yell. I'm pissed and frustrated, knowing there is nothing I can do about the crazy bitch I am stuck with. I am determined to get out of this loony bin today!

**~LK&IV~**

Renee POV

I hate that he can't say he loves me. I know that until I can fully end this thing between him and Bella for good, he will not be able to say the words, but I could feel it in his lips. It was like a warm river washing over me; his kiss flooded my senses. I smile as I click the lock on the bedroom door. Between the drugs I slipped him and this lock, he will be nice and safe in here until I get back. I should be able to return by five, just in time to make my sexy man some food.

Before heading down to the basement, I change my mind about drugging Bella. I was going to be nice, but why should I bother? It's not like she was ever nice to me, or ever did anything other than ruin every good thing in my life. I had a therapist tell me once that it was jealousy and envy. I am not envious of that stupid bitch; she has nothing to be envious of. She is plain, and she certainly can't find her own man - she always has to steal mine. I am not really jealous anymore; I am now more proactive in eliminating my adversary. That is what she is: my enemy. She was brought to this earth for no other reason than to test and torment me. I realized a long time ago that she was nothing more than an evil curse cast upon me. She broke the best love of my life, just by breathing.

I loved Charlie Swan with all my heart, and I was young, but I thought he was my forever. The minute he laid eyes on her, I became second to him. He never looked at me the way he did her, and I grew to hate them both. When I finally couldn't take anymore, I had to leave. I knew the best way to hurt Charlie, like he hurt me, was to take away his _precious_ little girl. The man couldn't be miserable though, and had to go and marry that cunt. The worst part was when they both started treating that bitch _I_ had to give birth to, as if she was the whole world. So I took her farther away. If I had to be lonely and hurting, they could suffer, too.

Then I finally found Phil. He made me feel young and pretty again. He wanted to do fun things with me. I rued the day he had to meet Bella, but he didn't seem to have any interest in her. He was more worried about being in my bed. God, I loved those days. The first six months I was with him, he never paid her any attention at all. We got married and life was finally getting better for me.

I will never forget how strong my hatred flared the day I came home and found her flirting with Phil. I wanted to kill her, but I refused to go to prison for eliminating the evil bitch. I knew if I wanted to be happy, I needed to get rid of her. I sent her back to those rotten shitheads, just so I could have happiness and peace. It is too bad that her evil seed had already been planted and the destruction was eminent.

Yes, I think not giving her pain medication is what she deserves. A little suffering won't kill her, or maybe it will. "C'est la Vie," I say with a loud laugh as I open the basement door. I turn on the light and make my way down the stairs. I can see that she has struggled in her binds and has her leg at an odd angle.

"Isabella, your leg has to be killing you at that angle. Here let me help you," I say as I push it roughly with my foot. I chuckle a little as her scream is muffled, and I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips as she starts to cry. "Scream and I'll knock your teeth out of your mouth," I say as I rip the tape off her lips. Her face makes me bust out laughing. Her eyes scrunch and her whole face turns red as she holds in her scream. I love seeing her in pain.

"Wh. . .why are you doing this?"

"I am stopping you from stealing yet another man away from me. You took Charlie, you got in the way of me moving on, and no man wanted me because of you. Then you took Phil, and even when I made you leave, it was too late. It is your entire fault. You took everything from me; I can't let you take him too. He is MINE!"

"What are you saying? Mom, I nev. . ."

I smack her hard across her face to stop her talking. "Don't ever call me MOM, again! You are nothing but a thorn in my side. I hate you, despise you, and never want to see you again. You have to stay here until I can find a way to dispose of you, though."

"You took Edward?"

"Well, duh! I had to get him away from you before you ruined him, too. Are you really that stupid? Don't go worrying yourself about him, though. He is perfectly safe. I have him nicely drugged upstairs, locked in our bedroom. I'll be back later; feel free to scream all you want, no one will hear you."

I stand and give her leg a good kick, smiling to myself as she cries out in pain. I stand and watch her for a few and then I decided to re-tape her mouth. I didn't want her disturbing Edward. Just listening to her muffled cries drives me nuts. I grab the knock out drug I have and I get great pleasure of jamming the needle into her leg. I stare at her as her eyes grow heavy. Yeah, I couldn't help laughing at her.

I happily make my way up the stairs and out of the kitchen into the garage. I lock the door and set the outside safety that will not release the exit door locks from the inside, even with the code. I laughed at the contractor when he asked me why I wanted it installed backwards. I loved seeing his face when I told him how my husband sometimes liked to lock me in the house when I was bad, but it was always in fun and I really enjoyed it. He never questioned me again. I think I may have scared him a little.

My dead aunt would be rolling in her grave right now if she knew how I used all her money and her precious house. I guess I was at least filling one of her dying wishes right now, however. She asked me to share it with Isabella. I was kinda sharing it with her right now. She was taking up residence in the basement. As I get in the car, I think to myself: such is life. That seems to me my new motto. With a smirk, I pull out of the now open garage door. I am heading into town to go buy a few things. I smile as I glance up at our bedroom window. I know my angel is fast asleep. I hope to be back by four so I can cuddle with him before I have to cook supper. With one last glance, I close the garage door and head for town.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: On behalf of Jess and I, thank you again as always for all of your wonderful feedback. We look forward to your questions, and hearing your favorite parts. Thanks to Sally and Siobahn for all of their wonderful help. If you are not currently reading the Mobward story and the Darkward story that Jess is posting, I urge you to do so. Both stories are on her profile jess2002 and they are FANTSTIC! I have a new story starting tomorrow it will post under the pen-name WeeKittyAndTAT it is called His Cimmerian View, I hope you'll give this darkward a chance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: As always Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all Twilight related characters. Jess and I, well we own this storyline and a couple of well used snow shovels! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: A Little Detective Work<p>

EPOV

I lay here silently, waiting for her to leave. She said she had to go somewhere, and that she had some things she needed to take care of. I wonder if I will be able to hear when she is gone. Just from the layout of the house, I know the garage is below this room. Hopefully, I'll be able to hear the garage door close. I lay here reading through the journals she gave to me, hoping to find something that can help me get the hell out of here. She was great at dating things, so that helps to give me some numbers to try as codes, at least.

I've been reading these stupid journals for about an hour when I finally hear the garage door open. I am so glad that I can hear it. It's nice to know I will have some warning when she returns. I get up quietly and move to the side of the window. Standing off to the left, I peek out the edge without moving the curtain. I see her glance up at me. Shit, I hope she doesn't see me! I stay still, hoping that the lack of movement will not draw her attention. She continues to back out of the driveway, so it must have worked. After the car is out of the drive and starts down the road, I move to the other side of the window to see if she kept going. I don't see her at all - the car is gone.

I am not sure what she had to do before she left, but I remained quiet and laid on the bed. I just know that she tried to drug me again; she must have believed it worked, since I didn't make a sound after she left the room. I had dumped the coffee while she was in the bathroom, and I didn't eat the fruit she brought me; it would have been all too easy to drug it. She knows I didn't touch the fruit, but she thinks I drank the coffee, so I can only assume she is going to continue to drug my drinks. I decide that I can't drink anything she brings me, ever again. I know I have to stay strong and be careful with what I do if I want to get out of here. I tried to watch her enter the code for the door, but couldn't see what she typed into the small pad. I counted the beeps, though; it was a six digit code. I am only afraid that she'll be notified if I try too many times. I hope that I can see something that gives me a clue to the numbers she used on the keypad.

I move over to the keypad and can't see any defining markings showing me what buttons she may have used, so I decide to try the date she saw me first. I enter the six digits that coincide with the date, but the red light stays on. Shit! I try my birthdate: still red. Next, I try the date for the concert she first saw me play at: still red. Damn it! I sure hope that this is not rigged to lock down completely after so many unsuccessful attempts. I pace and think about what the code could be. Grabbing the journal I was reading from off the bed, I note the date that she first gave herself an orgasm thinking of me. As sick as that thought makes me, I try that date next. I get the six digits typed in, and when the light turns green and the door pops, I almost shout out a cheer of relief.

Now I need to be very cautious and careful. I know she is not here right now, but who knows how long it could be before she comes back. I move slowly down the hall, like I am expecting something to jump out at me. I almost make it to the stairs before noticing that there is a door off the hall I never paid attention to before. It doesn't have a keypad, so I slowly open the door to peek inside. The room is full of pictures of me. There are photos of me getting tattoos, taken from outside Jam. There are photos of me inside the bar, hanging out with all the guys. There are even pictures of the last six girls I dated, and all of them have a big red X over their faces. I hope to God this doesn't mean she has done something vicious to those poor, unsuspecting girls. I may not have been interested in them, but they don't deserve to have something bad happen to them because of me. The room is like a serious shrine to the oddity of Renee's obsession with me. I am not sure how long I look around, but I finally move out of the room, knowing I will need to find a way out.

Moving down the stairs after listening closely for a good five minutes for any movements, I go to the front door. I notice that the lamp by the front door is broken, and I wonder briefly how that happened. I try a few codes in the front door, but the light stays red. I move to the windows, checking each one in the front room. That is when I notice that they are all made of a really thick glass - like it is unbreakable. I am determined to try, though, and make a mental note to look for something I can use to try to break through. I move into the kitchen and dining area, only to see that nothing here looks sturdy enough to try smashing the window with. When I see a cast iron frying pan on the stove, I immediately move over and pick it up. It is one of those old ones that are super heavy and really thick.

I move to the kitchen window that's above the sink. If I can break it, I can climb out. Looking at it closely, I see that it doesn't even open. So far, none of the windows open. Either that or they have all been altered so they won't: maybe they've been painted or screwed shut. I hold the heavy pan by the handle so that I can hit the glass with the side of the pan. I may be a music nerd, but baseball has always been a strong suit for me. Taking the best stance I can, I tentatively swing the pan so that I can get a feel for where I need to hit the window with it. Counting to three, I extend it back as far as I can, and I swing with every ounce of strength I can muster up. The pan hits the window with tremendous force. I know it hit hard because of the echoing in my head from the clang, and the vibrations of the pan ricocheting off the window that make my shoulder throb where it bounced back and hit me. My hands are tingling, and I am in a lot of pain from the rebounded hit and reaction of the force I was applying.

After regaining a bit of my commonsense, I look at the window and see that there is not even a scratch on it from where the pan hit. Now what the hell am I going to do? Fuck! I put the pan back on the stove after picking it up off the floor where it fell.

I decide to investigate my other options, moving to the door that leads to the garage. I try punching in a few more codes, but none of them work. Damn it! Now what the fuck do I do? I see another door off the kitchen - maybe a basement door? I notice that it is locked and has a code panel like the rest. Maybe if I can get into the basement, I can climb through a basement window to get out. Making my way to the door, I try a code and get another red light. I try another code and yet another red light. What the fuck? I try my birthdate and the light turns green. Fuck, yes. Hallelujah! I open the door, and see that the basement is dark. That is not a good sign. If there were windows, they would be letting in some light. Maybe there aren't any windows. I see a light switch and flip it on before slowly making my way down the steps, only to stop halfway down because I hear the garage door opening. Shit! I have to get back to the bedroom before she knows I got out. FUCK! I turn to go back up the steps, and when I do, something catches my eye. In my peripheral vision, I see Bella taped to the pole in the center of the room. She is out cold or possibly drugged. Fuck, I need to help her.

Damn it, Edward, think about it...you don't have time! If you stop and help Bella now, you will only putting you both in more danger. Get back to the bedroom, and don't let Renee know that you got out.

Later, I can try to drug Renee and come down again to help Bella. Maybe that will work. Knowing I can't help her right now, I hurry back up the steps and turn off the light. Closing the door, I hit the button that says 'auto - lock'. The door clicks, and I rush back to the bedroom. I shut the door and lock that one as well, before moving to the bed to lie down and pretend to be asleep. I hope my heart rate slows down before Renee makes her way up here to check on me. While I wait, I begin to wonder how she got Bella. I hope that Bella is alive. She looked like she was breathing, but she also looked to be in a lot of pain. Picturing her in my mind, taped to the pole, makes me sick. I am not a violent man, but I will beat the fuck out of Renee if it means that I can save Bella.

**~*LK&IV*~**

Jasper POV

The fucking Port Angeles Police department all has their heads in their asses. I swear that the fucking Mickey Mouse Club would be more effective as the detective in charge at this point. After putting a trace out on Bella's cell phone, they decided it is untraceable right now since she has it turned off. They seem to think from the last text I got from her, that she is with one of her friends in Seattle. Even Bella's father, Charlie, thinks she is fine and just needed to get away for the day because of all of the drama going on. I just couldn't picture Bella staying away for this long while Edward was missing. She loves him, and is too involved to stay away. Charlie is unsure if Bree is correct about the woman on the ferry. He doesn't doubt that Renee is unstable at times, but he claims that she would never go after such a young man. Alice disputed that by pointing out that Renee had dated and married a man when he was only a few years older than her own daughter, but it still wasn't enough to convince him. Just to humor us, Billy Black put out an APB on Renee. Charlie agreed, and said that he and his wife would call all of Bella's Seattle friends to see if anyone had heard from her.

They sent us home, telling us that they would keep us informed, and instructed us to call if we heard from anyone or had any ideas of where Bella might be. Back at the house, everyone was discussing how to get ahold of Bella, knowing that if we find her, our chances of finding Edward are better. She may have been removed from the case, but she is vested enough to find a way to locate him. I have been pacing practically the entire time, while Alice and Esme have been crying. Rose chewed out Emmett's ass for a solid hour for hiring Renee to work in the daycare at the gym. Carlisle managed to get the names and addresses of some of Bella's friends from Charlie, and has called in some favors from a few buddies of his in Seattle. Right now, they have a search party set up to find Bella. Bree is upset over all the tension in the room, so I stop pacing in order to talk to her.

"Whatcha doing, lil' lady?"

"I sawed him, Jazzy. I sawed Punky wis Rea. She's gots a pwetty gween cars, ans I sawed him in it. We's shood goes and gets him, cuz I misses him."

"We all miss him sweetie, and the police are looking for Renee and her pretty green car right now, baby girl. How about we go outside and play on the swing set for a little bit?"

"No, Jazzy, I wanna goes on da boat and goes find my Punky!"

Fuck! The boat...the ferry. Bella has Esme's car! I pick Bree up and swing her around, kissing her soundly on the cheek. "Bree, when you grow up, you need to be a detective, because you are so smart and you are the one that is responsible for every lead that we have. I love you, Sweet Pea." I set Bree down and run into Carlisle's office.

"Hey, dad? Bella has Esme's car. Can we call and get a location of the vehicle using the on-board GPS?"

"Jasper, you are so smart. I forgot that Bella had Esme's car," Carlisle says as he starts digging in his business cards for a phone number.

"Well, you can give the credit to Bree; she is the one who made me think about it."

"Seems like Bree has a lot about this figured out." Carlisle holds up a business card and starts dialing the phone number on it. I sit and listen as he rattles off a bunch of information about the car and provides several answers to personal questions. Finally, after ten minutes or so on the phone, Carlisle jots down an address on a piece of paper. I smile, knowing we have our first real lead to finding both Bella and Edward. Something in my gut says that this will lead us to where we need to go.

"Dad, I am all about obeying the law, but we need to go check this out first on our own. I just don't have much faith in the Port Angeles Police Department right now."

"I agree. Go get Sam and Emmett; I am also calling a few of my guys in Seattle to be ready. We'll leave here as soon as we can; don't go telling the girls anything - you know it will only upset them."

I take a deep breath, finally feeling like we are getting somewhere.

***LK&IV***

EPOV

I lay face down in the pillow and breathe slowly. I know I have to be on top of my game right now, and hope that I don't give anything away. I need the think about how to get the fuck out of here. When I hear the door open, I start to stir, like I am just waking up. I feel her snake her arm around my waist as I cringe.

"Sorry I was gone so long," she said as she lays her head on my back.

"What time is it?"

"Almost five. Dinner will be done soon."

"Do I get to leave this room, or do you like treating me like a five year old?" I asked, sounding more annoyed than I want.

"I never meant to make you feel that way," she says as I sit up.

"Whatever. May I take a shower, Mama?"

"Edward, please don't be mad at me," she begs, trying to take my hand.

"Renee, you're keeping me locked in here like a caged animal! If you knew anything about me, you would know I don't like to sit still."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Take your shower and then come join me for dinner."

"Yes, Mistress," I say, keeping up my asshole persona. It seems to be affecting her, so why stop now?

"Please," she says grabbing my arm. "Don't be mad. I will do anything to make it up to you."

"Did you get me any sheet music?"

"No, but I can get some tomorrow if you would like," she says with a big smile.

"Thanks," I say. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just frustrated. I'm here with nothing to do, and you keep drugging me. My head is all clogged up and I can't stand it."

"No more drugs, I promise, but..."

"Of course there is a but."

"I'm trying here," she says, looking forlorn. "I won't drug you anymore, but when I leave, you have to stay in here."

"And do what?"

"I don't know, but you need to stop yelling," she says as she starts to fidget. I know I am scaring her and that I need to calm down.

"Renee, please forgive me. I'm just..."

"I know. I'm sure I would be freaking out too if I was in your shoes," she says as her face falls. "I promise not to drug you if you stay in here when I leave. Deal?"

"Fine. Are you leaving the door unlocked for me?"

"Yes," she said with a smile.

I know I can't do anything with her in the house, so I have to wait. I hate the thought of Bella being alone in that cold, dark basement. I just don't get how Renee can be so heartless. I really don't know what to think.

The shower feels amazing as the water runs down my body. I'm so glad I was able to pull off not being drugged. I know I am going to have to play things by ear now. There is no real way of knowing what Renee is capable of. I mean, she has her own fucking daughter locked up down in the basement! Who does that?

Once I am done in the shower, I get out and find some clothes. I put on my favorite shirt that has been gone for month, and a pair of my jeans, before heading out the door. I want to check on Bella, but I know Renee will hear the beeping sound from the keypad. I walk out of the bedroom and pause at the basement door. The thought of her down there, bound to the pole, almost kills me. This will all end tomorrow - one way or the other.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Renee asks, catching me leaning against the basement door. I want to drug her and get the hell out of here, but I don't know where the crazy bitch keeps her stash.

"I'm a little dizzy from the drugs. I think the heat of the shower threw me off a little bit," I say, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know they would affect you so badly. Here, come and eat something. It will make you feel better." Yeah, only she would know such a thing. We sit at the table and I notice that my drinking glass is empty.

"I thought you would want to get your own drink," she says sheepishly.

I get up from the table and rinse out the cup before I fill it with tap water, knowing that I can't trust anything in the fridge. I see her face fall when I come back with just water.

"You're never going to trust me are you?" she asks as I look at her with a dumbfounded look.

"It'll take time," I say as I bite my tongue hard. I know I have to play nice, but I also know that this will be the hardest dinner ever. "Smells great."

"Thanks. I took some cooking classes," she says proudly.

"What is it?"

"Chicken Marsala." I hate that it looks so good. I'm starving, but I don't trust her. I stare at my plate as she starts to eat. "I swear it's not drugged."

"How can I trust you?" I ask as her eyes fill with tears. "Take a bite," I say holding up a fork full. She nods her head and takes the food off my fork, which does make me feel a little better. After I have a couple bites, my plate is empty. I guess I was hungrier than I thought.

"Want some more?" she asks as she goes to stand.

"Not right now, but thank you. I want to give this a chance to settle a little bit," I say as she goes back to eating.

I don't get how she is so calm, knowing her daughter is drugged down in the basement. She really needs a lot of help. She looks almost blissful when we sit together. I don't know what makes this woman tick, but then again, I don't think I really want to know, either. The more I stare at her, the angrier I become. I want to go to Bella, but I know that if Renee can lock her in a basement, then she probably wouldn't think twice about killing her.

I try to be civil with Renee, but I just can't. After sitting with her for fifteen minutes, I get up abruptly and leave the table. I just can't sit with her anymore. I hate her, and I can't wait to get the fuck out of here.

"Where are you going?" she questions me as if I am a child that needs permission to leave the table.

Knowing I need to keep her away from Bella, but yet not ready to be around her, I pinch my nose in frustration. "You know what; I am not feeling all that well. You have been drugging me, even after you said you wouldn't. You have some of my clothes here, but nothing for me to do. I need my music, and there isn't even a fucking iPod here. I am fucking bored! My head hurts from the drugs you used to knock me out earlier, and to top it all off, I happened to pass out earlier on my shoulder and now it is killing me. I just need to go lay down."

"Well, I will clean this up quickly then and meet you upstairs. Maybe we can watch a show or something. In the morning, I will go out and get you some things. I can't get you a piano, but I will get you a guitar or a keyboard. I promise to get you some sheet music as well. Please, sugar, don't be mad at me."

I nod and walk away, but stay hidden in the hallway so I can hear her enter the basement if she does. I listen as she washes the dishes and puts away the food, all while humming as if she is the happiest person in the world. When I see her turn off the kitchen light, I move to the bedroom and lay on the bed with my back to the center. I know there is no way that I can fake any niceties with her tonight, though. Instead, I pretend to be asleep, hoping that she will stay in here so I know she is away from Bella. It isn't much, but if I can keep Renee away from Bella, I might be helping her at least a little bit. Silently, I pray that Bella is okay and that I can keep Renee away from her.

For the first time today, I feel like things might just be going my way when I hear Renee set the lock. I cringe internally as she gets into the bed and snuggles up to me. She kisses my back, and I want nothing more than to flip over fast and knock her out with my elbow. The only reason I don't, is because of the hope that if she leaves again tomorrow, I might be able to escape with Bella then, without having to hurt anyone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We would like to thank Sally and Siobahn for being two of the most awesome girlies to work with. We also want to thank all of our wonderful reviewers, you guys ROCK! There are only a few short chapters left. The end is near. . .What resolution are you looking for?**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight Saga related, and some huge bank accounts. Jess and I own this storyline, and splitting headaches over figuring out our bills.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Surveillance and a Gunshot<p>

JPOV

After leaving Carlisle's office, I call Sam and ask him to come over, telling him we need to talk. He is heading over now. When I hang up with Sam, I pull Emmett out to the garage under the pretense of going for a walk. After we start walking down the driveway, I tell Emmett we are waiting for Sam to get here. When Sam arrives, we wave him down before he gets to the house. Once we're all together, I fill them in on what is going on. We all decide it is best to just let the girls think we are going to go check on a few of the addresses that Charlie gave Carlisle. After all, I had told them before that Carlisle had some guys checking out some of the places in Seattle already.

When we get back to the house, Carlisle gives me a slight nod, indicating that I should talk to Alice. Quietly, I pull Alice up to the room we are using while staying here with her parents. I quickly explain that we are going to go to Seattle to do some checking, because as much as we are worried about Edward, we are also concerned about Bella. Alice agrees, telling me to stay safe, and then adds that she thinks Bella is hurt. I never bet against Alice, so I am quick to pull Sam aside and tell him. Sam acts like a big over all goofball, but he is really a very well educated man. He is actually certified as an EMT. He takes in the info and heads out to his vehicle to grab up the gear he always carries in his trunk. I tell him how sorry I am for ever making fun of him for carrying the medical kit around all the time.

I walk into the kitchen and notice that Rose is helping Esme makes a bunch of sandwiches while Carlisle packs a cooler full of sodas and bottled water. Esme smiles at me with tears in her eyes. I smile at her in return, hoping that this all ends with the best results. Alice moves over and starts helping the women put the sandwiches together. I smile and joke with them, asking if they think we are feeding an army. Rose makes a comment about Sam and Emmett going, which means we'll need all the food we can fit. Plus, she tells us that Emmett likes to eat when he is under a lot of stress, so the extra food was necessary. At this, everyone laughs and it is nice to hear.

After we have Carlisle's car loaded, we head out. I have him stop by Jam, and I run in quickly. Moving my rollaway cabinet, I open the wall safe and grab my Beretta. I slip my shoulder harness on, check my ammo, and make sure the safety is on. Holstering the weapon, I shrug my jacket back on. Alice is the only one who knows that I own a gun and am licensed to carry it. She doesn't care much for weapons, but she's the one who insisted I take it today.

The drive to Seattle takes forever with the four of us all crammed into Carlisle's car. We find that the address that Mercedes gave Carlisle is in the suburbs. If this is where Renee is, she is pretty damn smart; it was as if she was hiding in plain sight for the most part. We find Esme's car parked on the city street, right where the locator said it was. The house it's parked in front of is not even finished being built yet. The house next door is also empty.

We quickly check out all the houses and lots on the street and, with no success, we all gather back together. With an idea forming, I ask Carlisle for the spare key to Esme's car. When I have it in hand, I jump out and quickly open the door to her car. The first thing I do once I'm inside is check the GPS. I pull up the destination recall, and an address pops up for a house on the next block over. No wonder we couldn't find anything here; Bella parked away from the house she intended on visiting. I always knew she was a smart girl.

We know right away that something is wrong. Carlisle parks his car at the corner adjacent to the address from Esme's GPS, while he calls his buddy that he has working with us. He seems to know a lot of people, which I am finding to be a very good thing. The house is in a very nice neighborhood, so if I had to guess, I would say that Renee can't be acting too crazy. I am sure the housewives in the area don't deal too well with crazy.

We sit outside and down the block from the house for two hours. The only person we see is Renee, and I am hoping that we weren't wrong about all this. We watch as she shuts off all the lights; she must have gone to bed. Suddenly, I am startled when there is a knock on the car window. I thought for sure Renee had seen us.

"Shit!" Emmett says, clutching at his chest. I am glad to know I wasn't the only one that was scared. I'm just man enough not to show it.

"That's Aro," Carlisle tells us before rolling down the window as he shakes his head and chuckles. "Hey, thanks for helping."

"It's been too long," Aro says with a chuckle. "There is an empty house right across the street from the address you gave me; we can talk there." Aro runs down the sidewalk and we follow without the headlights. As we pull into the driveway, Aro pushes a code into a key pad outside the garage that opens the door. Carlisle quickly pulls in, and Aro has the door closing before the car is even turned off.

"We aren't breaking and entering, are we?" I ask as Aro unlocks the mud room door.

"No," he says with a chuckle. "My wife's best friend is trying to sell this place. Anyway, I checked on the first address you gave me of Miss Swan's friends. They said they hadn't seen Bella since she left Seattle to move to Port Angeles. I asked them if there was anyone else that she would go and see, and they said no. I even stopped into Seattle PD, and the Captain there said he hadn't seen her either. I told him that you thought she was missing, so he gave me his direct number and told me to call if we needed him," he explains. "You can see right into her place from here. If you sit off to the side you will be out of sight."

"I owe you," Carlisle says as we sit on the floor.

"What do we do next?" Sam asks as he stares at the front of Renee's house.

"We wait…" Aro says.

"Well then, let's eat while we wait," Emmett says, carrying in the coolers from the trunk. We all sit around for a while, talking and eating, watching the house across the street. Eventually, Carlisle brings in the few sleeping bags and pillows that Esme insisted he bring.

So this is what we are doing; we are waiting for something to happen. We all take turns sleeping. Sam, Emmett, and I sleep for a few hours, and then allow Carlisle and Aro to, as well. The sun has finally risen, and Carlisle and Aro are just waking up. Everyone's eyes are glued to the front of the house. We watch as Renee walks around, looking happier than a pig in shit. She leaves a few hours later, but we have yet to see Edward or Bella. I am starting to second guess all of this. As I watch the house intently, I see Edward through the window. He is carrying Bella, and from what I can see, she looks out of it. I need to know what the fuck happened in that house. As soon as we see Edward, Aro is on the phone with the Captain of the Seattle PD. Now, we just have to wait.

"Fuck!" Sam half yells, as we all see Renee pull back into the driveway. My heart jumps into my throat; I have no idea what to do. "See those bushes over there?" Sam asks. I already know where he is going with this.

"The neighbors will see, and that will draw attention," Aro says. I know he is right, but what other choice do we have?

"I can't just sit here and wait," Carlisle says. He heads out the front door and we all follow. Just as we get to the end of the driveway, we hear a gunshot. I pull my gun, and am shocked when I see Carlisle, Aro, and Sam all have a gun in their hands, too. Emmett is the only one without a weapon, and the look on his face is priceless.

**~LK&IV~**

EPOV

I am trying to act like nothing is wrong while Renee gets ready to leave. She has been up and down the stairs a few times already this morning. She made me some food, and when I picked at it, she kept assuring me that it was fine. I spat out that I couldn't trust her, so she brought me an unopened gallon of milk and the unopened box of corn flakes, instead. I open the cereal and pour it in a bowl before opening the milk and pouring it over the cereal. I laugh at Renee when she asks if I want some sugar from the sugar bowl she brought up with her.

She sits here watching me eat, and after I finish, she takes away my dirty dishes. My stomach actually feels somewhat better, but I am worried about Bella. I wonder how long she has had Bella in the basement. She could be dehydrated, or worse. Renee comes back in the room and I know I have to play nice to get her out of the house. I even try to have a conversation with her. She thinks I'm still being grouchy because I'm bored. I am going to let her think whatever she wants, just so she will leave sooner. I am starting to form a plan in my head. I am going to get to Bella, make sure she is okay, and then get the fuck out of here. Now, if it just goes that smoothly, I will be happy.

"Do you want or need anything before I leave, baby?" Renee asks, pulling me out of my plotting.

"No, I think I'm just going to sleep," I say, running my hands over my face. "Maybe I will take a long shower or something."

"I should only be gone two hours at the most."

"Well, you know where I will be," I say as I lie down.

"It won't always be like this," she tells me as I nod. "I just want you happy."

"I will be better once I have something to do."

"I understand; I'll be back soon," she says as she walks over to me. She leans in and kisses my lips and then she hugs me. I begrudgingly put one of my arms around her back and I hear her sigh into my neck. "I do love you."

"I know," I say. I figure if I act like I give a damn about her, maybe she will stay gone longer. Well, one can hope, anyway.

Once she is gone, I wait until I hear the garage door close, and I quickly punch in the code to get out of the bedroom. I look out the small front door window and watch her taillights move away. I know I have to be quick. I move to the keypad, and punch in a couple of combinations that I haven't tried yet, but soon, I am out of possibilities. I go to the basement door instead, and quickly punch in the code. The door clicks open and I run down the stairs.

"Bella, you need to wake up," I say loudly as I tug on the tape; Renee had her taped up tight. "Bella, baby, can you open your eyes?" She groans, but she doesn't open her eyes. "I have to get a knife, I'll be right back."

I run for the stairs and take them three at a time. I quickly find a knife and I am back with Bella without remembering going back down the stairs. I carefully cut the tape off her chest and arms, but I leave her ankles taped together. I am pretty sure something is broken in her leg, and I think I would do more damage by taking the tape off. I cut the tape so her hands are free, but I don't have the heart to rip it off her skin. I see the tape over her mouth is curling at the edges, so I slowly peel it off her mouth. Her lips are chapped and bleeding a little, making my eyes fill with tears; how could Renee do this to her? I carefully place my hands under Bella's knees and I feel her gun on my forearm.

"I love you, Bella," I say as I take the knife and cut her jeans so I can get her gun...just in case. I make sure the safety is on before I stuff the gun into the back of my pants.

"Edward?" I hear her whisper.

"Yeah, I'm here," I say as a few tears slip down my face. "This may hurt, but I have to lift you up and then we are going to get the fuck out of here," I tell her. As I lift her, I hear her groan, but she says nothing. I lay her on the couch once we are in the living room, and I go try a couple more codes.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I ask. She slowly nods her head yes. I am thankful that she is coming to. "What's Phil's birthdate, or your father's?" I ask, but she seems to have fallen back asleep. Just then, I hear the garage door open and my emotions go into overdrive. I have no idea what to do. I run to the front door and start to push random numbers.

**~LK&IV~**

Renee POV

I can't believe how wonderful this morning has been. I had my body molded against Edward all night, and I slept so well. I know if he wanted to hurt me, he could, but I also knew that he would never do that. I would have to do something really bad in order to piss him off enough to cause him to hurt me. I have to be very careful that he doesn't find out that Bella is in the house.

The thing I need to do first and foremost when I leave today is to find a way to dispose of that stupid, interfering bitch. The first time I left the bedroom this morning, I was able to sneak downstairs to where Bella is. I quickly give her a hypo of drugs, and tape her to the pole extra tight. I kick her legs together, and then tape her ankles tightly, as well. Yanking her hair so my mouth is by her ear, I tell her I will be getting rid of her today.

I go back upstairs and make Edward a really nice breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. I pour the last of the open gallon of milk in a cup, and then pour him some orange juice. I go ahead and put some sleeping meds in the juice - better to be safe than sorry. I need him knocked out so I can get Bella out of here.

Taking the tray back upstairs, I see that Edward is awake and of course he refuses to eat the food I made. I give up graciously, knowing that if I don't fight him, next time he will not second guess me. I will have to scout out the place to get rid of Bella today, and then drug him tomorrow when he trusts me more since I didn't fight him today. Returning to the kitchen, I throw out the food. It isn't like I am going to feed the other guest in my house. I get him an empty bowl and spoon, and grab both the unopened box of cereal, and the unopened gallon of milk.

Back in our room, I watch as he eats two full bowls. I knew he was hungry; I had listened to his stomach growl all night long. After he finishes, I take his stuff to the kitchen and quickly wash it up. I am all ready to leave, so I head up to talk to my love before I go.

After a short conversation and one of the best hugs I have ever gotten, I lock him in our bedroom and head out. Once I'm in the garage, I make sure to set the lockdown on the house before I get in the car. I back out of the driveway and head for town. I know that there is one person who can help me get rid of that bitch in the basement, so I head for Felix's. I still have about eight hundred in cash, and I know he will dispose of her for five, as long as he can have some fun with her first. It is all her fault I was brutally raped in the first place, so what do I care what he does to her? As long as she is gone from my life, I'll be happy.

It is almost a twenty minute drive to Felix's place, and I park the car. Getting out, I realize I left my purse at home. Damn it! I know Felix won't do anything without prepayment, so I get in my car again and head back home. That wonderful hug Edward gave me this morning, must have made my mind a little hazy. I chuckle and sing to the radio as I drive back home, finally happy with knowing that I will be rid of that bitch soon.

I pull into the garage and whistle as I let myself in the kitchen door. I can hear someone in the living room, so I quickly lock the kitchen door and move into the other room.

**~*LK&IV*~**

EPOV

"Edward?" Renee asks as I spin around. "What are you doing?"

"What's the code?"

"Edward…"

"What's the fucking code?" I yell. My eyes quickly go to Bella and Renee follows with her own.

"You fucking interfering bitch; I will make you pay!" Renee seethes as she takes off for Bella. She quickly raises her hand to a defenseless Bella and I see red. I grab the gun, remove the safety, and fire a warning shot over Renee's head.

"Touch her and I will fucking kill you," I say through clenched teeth. I walk toward her slowly, keeping the gun aimed at her the entire time.

"Why does everyone love her?" Renee cries as I pull her away.

"Because she is a good person. Now, open the fucking door," I say, pushing the gun into her back.

"I love you," she says to me as I cock the gun. As much as I despise this woman, I really don't think I can shoot her.

"Open the fucking door!" I demand as she cries harder. She raises her hand to the door and then stops. "Don't even think about it; I will kill you," I whisper harshly in her ear. She lifts her hand again and punches in the code.

As soon as I see the green light, the door opens and Renee takes off running. Just as I go to take off after her, I see Emmett tackle her to the ground. I let myself breathe when I see him, my dad, Jasper, Sam, and some guy I don't know, all there with guns. I hear sirens coming our way, too. I click the safety on the gun and drop it on the ground. It's hard for me to breathe, but I manage to walk back into the house and see that Bella's eyes are open. I drop to my knees beside her, and let my tears fall.

"It's over."

* * *

><p>AN: We want to thanks Sally and Siobahn, they are great to work with. Also big thanks to those authors out there pimping out this story. Thank you so much! We have some awesome reviewers, and we love to hear what you have to say or think, so please read and review. Kasi personally answers each and every review, unless you have personal messaging turned off. The epilogue is half written, and we are geared to hear what you all think. So tell us, what do you think will happen now?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it wonderful characters, and storyline. Jess and I, we own this storyline and a full can or two of Diet Pepsi. Special thanks out to our Beta, Sally and pre-reader Siobahn.

IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE BELOW… please read, thank you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Cherished Disintegration<p>

EPOV

Bella is in surgery to repair her leg. Her ankle and tibia are broken, and the police are saying that she must have been pushed down the stairs. When I was told that, I ended up in the bathroom, heaving out the contents of my stomach. Charlie told me that the doctors were going to have to re-break the bones so they could be set properly. I was also informed that they were going to have to implant a metal rod between her ankle and shin.

I felt my world crumbling and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I had to lock myself in the bathroom at one point because I couldn't handle my mother or sister. They were driving me crazy! I finally asked my dad to take them home or keep them away from me. I was at the end of my rope, and I didn't want to blow up on them. It would only be a matter of time. Luckily, they kept their distance. I just wanted to sit by myself and let my thoughts keep me company. I needed to see Bella so badly, but they said it would be hours still. They told me I should go get a room at the hotel, but there was no way that was going to happen.

I was questioned by the police for what seemed like hours, thankful when they finally had everything they needed. I laughed out loud when they asked if I wanted to press charges. I think that is the most stupid question I have ever been asked.

I stood in the front window of the waiting room for hours, not moving a muscle. My mind was playing and replaying the events that had gone on in my life these last few months. I knew my life was never going to be the same after this. I know I should look into some therapy, and that I'll be looking over my shoulder for a long while.

Dating will not be a possibility for me ever again, so I pray to god that Bella still wants me as much as I want her. She is the only woman I have or will ever want. She is it for me. I wish there was some way I could have gotten her out sooner. I should have just fought Renee to get to Bella. I should have never waited an extra day. There was so much I should have done differently.

Renee was locked away in a padded cell, I guess. Every time her name is mentioned, I want to hit someone or something, even though I've never been a violent person. All I know was that she isn't getting out any time soon. I am sure they will find her too crazy to stand trial, but if there is one, there is no way she will be found innocent. She still thinks everything she did was out of love…man she is fucking crazy! Why me? Why did she have to stalk me? All over a polite smile? Really? I know I will never be able to smile at another woman again. How Renee is Bella's mother, is beyond me.

Suddenly, I feel a hand on my back and I almost jump out of my skin.

"Sorry," Alice says as I attempt to calm my breathing. "The doctor's here." I quickly turn away and head to where everyone is gathered.

"Is she okay?" I ask. I know everyone is looking at me with sad eyes, but I really don't want their pity.

"Yes. She is in recovery. She has a few rough months ahead of her, but she is going to be just fine," the doctor says as my emotions over take my body. I let everything out; there is no holding them back. Her own mother put her in the hospital. I grab my mom and hug her tight. I am so grateful for her. She is the poster child for what a mother truly is. I cry like a little boy as my mom holds me close to her. I hate that this happened to us. It isn't fair.

"Mr. Swan, you and your wife may see her, now," the doctor says.

"Please, let me see her for just a minute…please?" I ask, knowing that only immediate family is allowed to go in. I know Tanya will want to see her as well, but I just have to see that she is okay.

"Fine, but you have to go to the hotel and rest afterward," Tanya says to me as I feel a new wave of tears pool in my eyes. "You are no good to her this way."

"Fine," I say, giving up. I will do anything to see her. Charlie gives me a head nod, telling me to follow him. "I'm sorry," I say, clearing my throat.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he responds. I can hear the anger, hurt, and sadness in his voice.

"I should have…"

"I should have done something a long time ago," Charlie said, shaking his head. "I told Bella not to let Renee back into her life, but Renee can put on a good show. I knew better. None of this is your fault, Edward. Renee has always found a way to hurt Bella…always. The things that she has said to her… Anyway, this would have happened with or without you," he said, taking a deep breath. I can see that he is holding in his own emotions. "Bella didn't even know you were there. She thought her mother was getting into drugs again. Alec cut her off from any information about you, so she went to check on Renee. I guess Renee freaked when she saw Bella," he tells me. Part of me feels better, but I still have this rage burning inside of me every time he says her name.

The recovery room is small, and all I can smell is that gagging, hospital smell. I see Bella lying still on the bed, and my emotions take over again. She looks like she is sleeping, but I know she has to be in some sort of pain. I see the IV in her arm, and she looks so pale. I grab the small round stool that the doctors always sit on, and I sit by her side.

I want to talk; there is so much I want to say, but I know if I open my mouth I will break down again. I hold her hand and kiss each one of her knuckles, and there is no stopping my tears. I want to be with her, but Charlie is right - I'm not good to her this way. I know I have to share my time with Tanya, which means I'll need to leave soon. I stand, not letting go of her hand; I really don't want to leave. Hell, I don't even know if I can. My tears soak my face and I use my shirt to wipe them away. I stick my hand in my pocket and grab the ChapStick that Alice let me use earlier. I lightly run it over Bella's lips; they look so sore, but not as bad as they did before. I gently lean over her and place a soft kiss on her lips, and then to her forehead.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in her ear as I cry more. "I love you." I choke back a sob and I know I need to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow." I shoot Charlie a quick 'thank you,' and then beat feet out of her room.

I'm falling apart and I hate it. I am the one that needs to be strong for Bella. My whole body is shaking, and I feel like I have absolutely no control over myself. Just outside the waiting room, there is an Officer that has me sign for my wallet and keys. He tells me he has all of my stuff, but I tell him I will get it tomorrow. I know there is a hotel right across the street, so I walk as fast as I can past my family. I really need to be alone, and I hope that they can respect that. Just as I get out the door, I hear Jasper calling after me.

"Fucking stop, man," he says as I quickly turn, almost running into him.

"You fucking stop!" I yell at him. "I don't need a fucking babysitter! I am a grown man who would really like to go get some sleep. I honestly pity the next person who tries to hover over me!" I feel bad yelling at Jasper, but I know he can take it.

"We are just worried," he says back to me with just as much anger. "Do you think you are the only one beating yourself up over this? I fucking knew where she was going and as soon as I realized her texts were weird, I should have gone looking for her!" he yelled at me.

"It doesn't matter!" I yell, pulling at my hair. "Her crazy fucking mother still would have hurt her!" I let out a loud, frustrated scream right there in the middle of the parking lot. "Please, just let me be." I don't give him time to answer before I walk away.

When I get to the hotel, I quickly get a room, informing the front desk that absolutely no one should be given a key to my room, no matter what the emergency was. The man tells me he understands, and I watch him type a note into the computer. Then I tell him to add that my room number isn't to be given out either. I want and need complete privacy. I need to get my head on straight.

Once I am in the room, I slide down the door and let the last of my tears fall. I am not going to allow myself to breakdown over this anymore. I want to move on. Renee is gone, Bella is hurt, but she is going to be fine, and I don't have a scratch on me. I wish I could trade places with Bella. It's not fair that she's the one who got hurt in all of this.

After I am all cried out, I start to feel numb. I drag myself off the floor, and head for the bathroom. I peel my clothes off, knowing that I will have to wear them again tomorrow. I am sure Alice has clothes for me, but I can't bring myself to ask for anything at the moment. I get the water as hot as I can stand it, and just lean against the shower wall as the jets beat down on me. I take a deep breath and I start to wash myself with the hotel products.

When I am done and feeling clean, I feel somewhat better. The quiet was something I desperately needed; it is really helping. I have no one touching me or telling me what to do. I dry myself with one towel and wrap another one around my waist. I walk into the main room and lay in the bed, wrapping the covers around my body. Sleep comes fast and hard.

I wake the following morning feeling completely refreshed. I am going to make it through this. I slowly flip over and look at the clock, seeing that it is almost noon. I slept for fifteen hours! I quickly jump up and get ready to make my way back to the hospital. My stomach grumbles as I make my way through the lobby, so I decide to stop off at the Starbucks to grab a pastry and a large coffee. I devour the pastry before my coffee is even handed to me. The girl tries to flirt with me, but I act as if I don't even see her. I pay, and quickly walk over to the hospital.

When I get to the waiting room, I hear laughter, and a smile forms on my face at the sound. As soon as I am in sight, the laughter stops. I guess I'm the new buzz kill. My mom stares at me, and I see a smile on her lips.

"You look much better," she says as I stand next to her.

"I feel better. I slept longer than I wanted to, though," I say, shaking my head. "What room is Bella in?" I ask as everyone looks away from me. "Is she okay?" Their silence immediately has me worried.

"Yes, she woke up during the night. She is in some pain, but she says she can handle it," Tanya says with a small laugh. "Can I talk to you?" she asks as she walks away from my family.

"What's going on?"

"She doesn't want to see you. She asked us to make sure you didn't come into her room," she tells me as my anger comes back to me.

"Why not?" I ask, glaring.

"She's embarrassed, ashamed…she's pretty messed up."

"That's fucking stupid!" I say with the raise of my voice.

"I know, but she needs this time to get herself together. Renee has messed up her life more than once…"

"I get that, but why can't I see her?" I am so mad that it's hard to keep myself in check, but I try.

"Edward, don't make this harder than it is. Respect her wishes and let her be for right now."

"But I love her. She's it for me; I don't want anyone else," I tell Tanya.

"And there is no doubt in my mind that she feels the same about you. She will call you when she's ready to talk."

"I want to be with her and help her," I say, pleading now.

"She doesn't want your help."

"That's fucked up! After everything that has happened, she's not even going to talk to me?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Unbelievable!" I say as I start to pace. "Fine, when is she coming home?" I know Tanya has something else to tell me, because she won't look me in the face. "What?"

"Don't yell at my wife," Charlie says, walking up to us. "Bella isn't going back to Port Angeles. She is going to come home with us."

"So I'm just supposed to leave and never see her again?"

"Edward, don't make this harder than it is," Tanya pleads.

"She hates me…" I say more to myself than to anyone.

"How would you feel if your mother kidnapped her and then tried to have you killed?" Charlie asks as he stares at me. "She needs time."

"Will she at least talk to me on the phone?"

"I don't know, but I will ask her when she gets back from having an x-ray done, and will have her call you. I really don't think she will talk to you today, though. You should just go home. You can call me whenever you want, and I will let you know how she is doing," Tanya says.

"Just go home," I say with a humorless laugh. "That's all you can tell me? Go home?"

"There is nothing you can do here," Charlie says. "You need to go, or we will have you removed. Please don't make me do that."

"This fucking sucks! Fuck you," I say to Charlie as I see Tanya start to cry. I turn to my family, my anger taking over. "Let's go. Bella doesn't want any of us here. Ya know... the people that have been there for her through all of this. She doesn't want us here. We just need to go home. Fucking bitch," I say under my breath as I turn my back and leave.

*LK&IV*

I've been miserable for weeks - eight weeks to be exact. I have called more times than I can count, but Bella still won't speak to me. Tanya has kept my mom up to date on Bella's healing, and I know from hearing her talk to Alice about it. I have passed the point of upset, and now I am just angry - almost to the point of being filled with a raging hate. I have had it with my family, and feel as if everything that meant anything to me is now crumbled by the wayside. I have no doubt that if I ever see Bella again, it will be to hear her tell me goodbye. I heard Mom tell Alice that Bella is no longer going to be a Detective on the Port Angeles PD. According to the doctor, the metal rod she has in her leg would never be stable enough to allow for her to use it the way she would need to in order to pass the physical exams. I storm out of the house, not wanting to hear anymore.

I head down to Jam without even really thinking about it. Jasper has been giving me the space I need, allowing me to talk when and if I want. I decide that I need to get a bit more work done, and I know exactly what I want to get. Walking into the shop, I see Jasper is working on Jacob. "Hey guys, is Rose here?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah man, she's in the back. Whatcha wantin Rose for?" Sam hollers out as I walk to the back.

Getting to the room, I see the door closed, so I tap on it. "Enter," I hear Rose yell out. I open the door and the music is louder than I would prefer, but she sees me and quickly turns the volume down. "What did I do to have you grace my room?"

"Hey, Rose. I want some new ink. You going to hook me up or no?"

"Yeah, I will do some ink for you, but I am kind of surprised that you came to me. I thought you would only let Jasper ink you?"

"Normally, yes, but what I want is something that is known as your specialty."

"Edward, I can't. I mean...come on! I don't think it is wise to do this," she says.

"Are you refusing me? I can fucking drive to some dive shop in Seattle and get it done. I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you, Rose? Isn't my fucking money good enough for you, now? Oh, never mind. You just want to be like every other woman in my life: piss me off or push me away, right?"

Rose reaches up and smacks me across the face. "Edward, you know better than to say any of that shit to me. Let me do something a little different. This is a little creepy, but I don't ever want any guff from you about it, okay? I mean it...never! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," I say, removing my shirt and sitting in her chair. I watch as she sets up her table, and I take a deep breath.

A few hours later, after sharing a few tears with Rose, I am on my way home. I can't stand the thought of going back to my mom's tonight. I walk up to the building and see a moving van in the front.

God, please no! This means she is not coming back. Don't let it be, please! I beg and pray as I race to the second floor. I open the door from the stairwell, just as I see the woman I love close her apartment door. "Bella," I say as I watch her body go stiff.

~*LK&IV*~

BPOV

Esme told Tanya that Edward would not be around today, and since I am finally out of the cast, I check to make sure I have everything I need packed. I have to use this cane, and wear this horrible brace, but at least I'm mobile.

Esme also told me that I can take all the furniture; it was mine, she gave it to me, but I can't bring myself to take any of it. She begged Tanya to have me call Edward, but I just can't. I can't bring myself to hurt him more than I already have. I watch as my dad and Aunt Irina's son Benjamin, carry out and load my gun safe. Tanya and Irina left a while ago, and the only thing left here is the moving van and my new car. I am so glad I can finally drive. Being cooped up in my dad's house is like being twelve years old all over again.

"Bells, Benjamin and I have all of the big stuff loaded and ready to go. Tanya and Irina are already at the new place in Seattle unpacking the boxes they took with them. Tanya said your furniture has already arrived, and the place is all ready for you to move in. I am going to walk down to the hardware store to pick up a few things that she asked me to grab, and then we will be ready to go. Are you sure that you're okay to drive to Seattle by yourself?"

"Really? I am going to be living alone back in the big city as of tonight, and you are concerned about me driving to the dock and taking the ferry to Seattle?"

"Okay, point taken. Can you at least not hang out too long? Benjamin and I will be back and we are heading straight out once we get what we need. Is there anything else here that needs to be moved?"

"Nope, that is all of it. I am going to finish writing this note and then I am on my way."

"Okay Bells, drive safely. I'll see you soon," he says with a shake of his head.

I finish the letter to Edward, telling him how sorry I am for all of the things that my mother did to him. I tell him how sorry I am that I hurt him, too. I urge him to get counseling, and tell him I am leaving; he will never have to see me again. I seal the letter in the envelope and wipe the tears that I let fall. I look around once more, grab my purse and cane, then I open the door to leave. Turning off the light and flipping the lock, I look around once more before pulling the door closed. When I hear Edward's strangled voice calling my name, I gasp.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay we both know that a bunch of you are freaking out right now, but please try to remember that both of us are very much HAPPY EVER AFTER kind of girls. Please we assure you that we are nothing but super happy go lucky and would not bring this much angst and drama to the story, unless we have planned a way to resolve it. With that being said, we fully expect to get some back lash anyway. We ask that if you feel the need to say things at least own your words. Last week someone anonymously left us a rather scathing review and they were cowards about it and couldn't even sign their name to it. Hopefully if someone else thinks this story is as vomit inducing as the anonymous reviewer claimed it was to them, they will at least own up to their words. Oh, and by the way thanks for the anonymous review and attempt to break our spirit in writing this wonderful story, because not only did it up our readers, but it upped our reviews too! LOL! To our faithfull readers, and our lovely new readers too, thanks for letting us vent. See ya next Wednesday, Kasi & Jess.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of the characters within her head that controlled the saga. Jess and I own this storyline and the characters we own thankfully do not have the ability to hang out in our heads! Special thanks to addicted-to-romione-bedward for stepping up and being our emergency beta for this chapter. Get well soon Sally we love ya!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Learning to Heal<p>

BPOV

"Bella," Edward says as I turn toward his voice. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Hi," is all I manage to say. I know what I need to do, but it's hard knowing how badly I am going to hurt him.

"You never called me," he says as I look away. "Bella, I have missed you so much."

"I know, but I did what was best for me."

"Fuck, I get it," he says getting angry. I know I have gone about this all wrong, but it was what I had to do for me and I wasn't letting anyone tell me differently.

"Walk with me?" I ask and he nods. He knows what's coming; he isn't stupid. "Edward, I'm leaving," I say as the elevator dings on the main floor.

"Bella, don't do this. I need you," he says in a hurt voice. I know I can't let him talk, or I will never leave. "Fine, I'll go with you," he decides

"You can't, your life is here."

"My life is with you."

"I'm no good for you, Edward," I say as we reach my car.

"Don't be ridiculous." I can hear the anger and hurt laced in his voice. "You're the best part of my life."

"I'm not good for you," I insist sliding into the driver's seat.

"What happened with Renee was not your fault. We promised each other that we wouldn't let her dictate our life together," he says as I feel my tears pooling in my eyes. "Charlie told me how she was always trying to hurt you and ruin your life. Why are you letting her win?"

"Edward, I don't want you to come with me," I said as coolly as I could. _A clean break hurts less, right?_

"You don't want me? After everything?"

"No," I say looking him in the eyes. "We never should have started our relationship and I let it go on for way too long. I was living in a fantasy. You are no good for me, and I am no good for you."

"Don't do this," he says harshly.

"You will hold a special place in my heart, but I could never love you the way you need. Everything has changed now and you and I will never be," I tell him as I hear his breath leave his body.

"Is this what you really want?" he asks as I nod my head yes. I guess there is nothing more I could say.

"I know you hate me for all this, but can you do me one favor?" I ask as our eyes meet. We look the same; both of our faces have no color and our eyes are full of tears.

"Anything," he says taking my hand in his.

"Stay safe. Take care of yourself. Your family needs you. I need you to move on with your life. I won't put you through anything like this again. You won't see me around; it will be as if I never existed. Time heals all wounds," I tell him as I watch his tears fall; mine are close behind his.

"Bella, I love you…"

"I guess I should be going…"

"No," he says.

"Good bye, Edward."

"Wait…" he whispers as I kiss the back of his hand. "God damn it, Bella. Don't do this. If you leave, I have nothing."

"Take care of you," I say closing the door almost hitting him in the process. I hear him yelling my name, and I watch him pull at his hair as I drive away. This had to be done. It was the only way for me to heal.

How he could want to be with me was beyond me. How could he want me? I couldn't protect him and that was my job. I felt like there was a hole in my heart and I didn't think it would ever go away. He was right about one thing…Renee won.

***LK&IV***

EPOV

Why would she do this to me? I stand in the parking lot as she drives away. How is it fair that she gets to run away and I am stuck here? If she could run away, then so could I.

**~LK&IV~**

Three months into my new life and I am starting to heal. I hold onto the hope that Bella will take me back one day. We both went through so much and I understand now that she did the right thing. If we had stayed together, we would probably have ended up hating each other. We both needed our own time away from each other to heal. I have been in therapy for two months now, and it is helping. I'm living in Seattle and I am working with an organization for under- privileged kids. It keeps them off the streets after school. I'm teaching music and I love it. I don't think I could ever teach at a university again. My mother was devastated when I left, but she let me go. She knew I would visit and I knew she would come see me every chance she got.

I didn't know where Bella took off to and I didn't ask. I figured if she wanted me to know, she would tell me. I wanted Bella to know that I would always love her. After a month of therapy, I wrote her a letter and sent it to Charlie's address, along with a mixture of flowers. I researched and picked out the flowers that said what I felt and had the florist design a very large bouquet. There were yellow tulips - symbolizing hopeless love. Red tulips symbolize declaration of love, and believing in me. The lavender symbolizes love and devotion. I could only hope that Tanya would give her the flowers and letter.

Even if she didn't get the letter, I got everything I needed to say down on paper. I have called Tanya twice in the last three months just to make sure she was doing okay. I would do anything for her. My therapist said that in a way, Renee was winning, but in the end we would come out on top; I prayed to God that happened.

Somehow, Renee was found fit to stand trial and I have no idea how. She was claiming she was innocent. That right there should have showed how crazy she was. They tried to get her to plea out and that didn't happen. I was sure she didn't want to be locked up for the rest of her life, but that was what she needed. I am coming to accept that Renee's hatred for Bella had nothing to do with me. I was just the one to be stuck in the middle. I am pretty much out of my anger faze…kind of. I have my good days and then there are the bad ones. I have become a different person. I can't trust anyone, and it is hard for me to eat or drink anything that I don't prepare myself. I hate the distrust that I have in me.

BPOV

"What made you decide that you didn't want to see Edward?" Heidi, my therapist, asks.

"When I woke up in the hospital, but I knew what I was going to do before I was out of the basement."

"How? Bella, you were drugged up pretty harshly. Your mother almost overdosed you."

"Toward the end, I heard everything she told me. She told me that Edward was hers' and everything that she went through because of me was going to happen to me. I put the pieces together," I tell her. We talk for a while longer, and I go back to my new apartment.

The night I woke up in the hospital plays in my head often….

"_Welcome back, kiddo," Charlie says as I open my eyes. "Are you in any pain?"_

"_I'm good right now."_

"_Bella," Tanya says walking into the room._

"_Hi," I croak._

"_Everyone gone now?" Charlie asked._

"_Who's everyone?" I ask._

"_The Cullens, Sam…everyone," he says._

"_I don't want to see anyone of them," I say as my parents look at one another._

"_Bella, they all care for you so much," Tanya says._

"_I agree. I have never seen a grown man break down like Edward did tonight," Charlie tells me as my heart breaks more. "That's not fair to them."_

"_How can I face any of them?"_

"_Bella…"_

"_No, this is what I want. Please, I just can't see or talk to them right now. My head is so full and I am sure I would say something I will regret if I see them. I need time to wrap my heard around all of this. Mom wanted to kill me," I say as I start to cry. "She told me I was going to have the same faith that she had. My own mother wanted me dead. I'm a cop and I let my personal feelings get in the way. So many people were hurt because I let Renee back into my life…I just can't do it."_

"_I understand," Tanya said comforting me._

I know I hurt Edward when he was told I didn't want to see anyone, but it was what I had to do. I'm better now, though. I had to retire my badge, there was no way I could be a cop anymore. Now I was teaching at the academy and I was enjoying it even more than I enjoyed being a cop. I thought I was cut out to be a detective, but I think my calling was teaching. Now I can prepare future cops to be better and not make the mistakes I did.

Sleep is the hardest thing for me to do. Every time I close my eyes I hear my mother's cold voice; just the thought of it makes me shiver. I do like the good dreams. Edward is in my good dreams. I'm cold in my dream, but then I feel warmth. As soon as I hear Edward's voice, I feel safe. I know he would never let anything happen to me. He tells me he loves me and that I am safe. I am able to sleep peacefully after that dream. I miss him so much. I know he has called Charlie to ask about me, but I can't bring myself to call anyone. I have talked to Esme, but that was for professional reasons. I wanted to ask about him, but I didn't. I still needed to get myself better before I thought of Edward. He wrote me a letter, but I have yet to read it. I want to, but I know it's too soon. With the letter I got this really amazing and beautiful bunch of flowers. I still get the same bunch of flowers from him every other week on Saturday morning. Tanya brings them to me as soon as they show up at her door; we call it our garden luncheon day. I finally looked up the flowers and the meanings, after about three weeks of the same flowers. I cried myself to sleep that night, wishing that someday I could heal and be all he needed me to be so we could be together.

My mother is at West Seattle Psychiatric Hospital. I guess she is doing as well as she could be. She was on suicide watch for a few weeks, and the only person that had gone and seen her was Tanya. Why? I have no idea. Charlie called to tell me there was going to be a trial and I busted out laughing. She was not only going to lose, she was going to spend the rest of her life behind bars! I was glad I was nothing like her. She needed serious help and I didn't understand why she didn't want that. She was being charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. There were other charges as well, but those were the ones that would put her in prison. Edward and I were both going to have to testify. That will be the first time in six months that I have seen him. I hoped by the time the trial came, I would be ready to talk to him because I knew I needed to. I needed to make sure he was okay and a phone call wouldn't be enough. I needed to see him for myself.

**~LK&IV~**

The alarm goes off, and I wake in a cool sweat. I knew sleeping last night would not come easy. Seems like most of the night I tossed and turned, finally nodding off around three or so. I'm so restless and I know it is all because today is the day that I will finally see Edward after six and a half, very long, months.

Arriving at the courthouse, I go in knowing that I will not have to testify in front of Edward. I was already informed by the district attorney that I would be the first witness in the State of Washington's case. I made sure to get here early, so that I could be hidden off in a private room, until I was called into court. I figured that Edward would be kept secluded as well, until he was called into court. I sit with my Kindle reading some Vampire Diaries fan fiction story. I was trying to keep my mind open and relaxed. Today was not only the first time I will see Edward in over six months, but also the first time I will see Renee. I was really wrapped into a hot lemon where the three main characters were all in a king sized bed together when I heard a knock on the door.

"Miss Swan, you're being called to the stand now," says the bailiff. I nod, and follow the bailiff into the courtroom.

I see my father and step-mother sitting right beside Esme and Carlisle Cullen. I take a deep breath and continue to move up the walkway to the front of the courtroom. Once I take the stand, I look over to be sworn in and see Renee sitting there. She glares at me with so much hatred that if looks could kill, I would dead. I answer all the questions the state has, as well as Renee's attorney's questions. Renee must have this guy fooled, he actually implied that I was the one who kidnapped Edward and she tried to save him from me.

I am dismissed from the witness seat and allowed to join my family. Tanya moves closer to my father, so that I have no other choice than to sit between her and Esme. As soon as I sit, she turns to me enough to open her arms in the offering of a hug. I am shocked by her still open heart to me, and with an unsure heart I hug her back. Instantly I feel some of the weight fall from my shoulders. I hear the State call Edward to the stand, and I watch as the bailiff leaves to bring him in. When he steps into the courtroom, my heart starts beating so hard I am sure that everyone can hear it. I watch him as he makes his way to the witness box. I never realized how much I had craved and missed the velvet sound of his voice as he states his name for the record. I am hanging on each and every word he says while he is questioned. Not even really listening to the meanings of the words, I was just lost in the smooth sounds of his voice. When he is asked about finding me in the house, his eyes meet mine for the first time in months and I feel the final weight lift off my soul. I want to run to him and tell him that I love him, and beg him to forgive me for pushing him away. I am not stupid, I know that we both needed this healing time, but I wish I could use a magic wand to make the past months of loneliness go away. I hope court goes fast, I need to see if he will talk to me. I am not sure how much time passes, but Renee's attorney gets up to question Edward. Halfway through the questioning, when Edward rebuts all of Renee's lawyer's accusations of me being the kidnapper, and Renee saving him, Renee finally loses it.

By the end of Renee's rant, the state rested their case. The defense attorney called Tanya to the stand and we were all shocked. Renee was no longer in the courtroom, the judge had Renee removed from the courtroom. Edward was sitting next to my father on the end of the same bench as me. Tanya takes the stand and Renee's attorney starts to question her on finding things and hiding them that showed I was really the one behind Edward being kidnapped. Everything was sad for Renee; it was all rebutted and proven untrue. The State gave closing arguments after the defense rested its case.

The judge did not even retire to his chambers to ponder his decision; he gave it immediately following closing arguments. When he found Renee guilty on all counts against her, he demanded that she be remanded into custody at the Washington State Prison Psychiatric Hospital. She would be sentenced in two weeks, and Court was dismissed.

Everyone around me stood and I got up and looked around after hugging Esme again, and then Tanya. I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I didn't see Carlisle either, so I assumed that they were together. Esme and Tanya were talking quietly as my dad came up and enveloped me into his arms.

"I am so sorry, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too dad, it was never your fault or mine. Maybe someday she will get better," I say hopefully.

"Maybe," he says hugging me harder. I see Tanya every other week, but I don't see my dad as often. I know today was a harsh reminder for him of how sick and hurtful Renee was to me. I know that a part of him blames himself, for not protecting me from her evil and hateful ways. After a few minutes, I see Carlisle come back into the courtroom, but I still don't see Edward.

I move back to Tanya and Esme, unsure if I will be welcomed into the conversation bubble they have. The way that Esme smiles at me and pulls me close to her, quickly relieving those worries. We chat for a little bit, and I finally work up the nerve to ask where Edward is.

"Esme, do you know where Edward is?"

"Oh, Bella, my sweet girl, he wanted to leave right away, after court. He is gone, sweetie, I'm sorry."

I have tears running down my face, before I realize I am crying. "Oh, um, okay. I am sorry…if…well…if you don't mind could you give him something from me?" I ask thinking quickly.

"Sure, dear, I can do that for you," Esme says stroking her hand across my back.

I grab a piece of paper and write out my address. Under it I write; 'I would really like to talk, in person. If you will talk to me, please come see me'. I hand the note to Esme and as quickly as I can, I exit the courtroom, and head for home.

Back in the privacy of my apartment, I go straight to my bedroom and grab the letter that Edward wrote to me all those months ago. I have never opened it, but I have slept with it under my pillow since I've had it. Going to the sofa, I sit and open the letter.

As I read through the sheets of paper, I feel every ounce of pain and joy in his words. I laugh and cry, and I feel ashamed and proud. I smile, and I tear up and as the letter draws to a close, I know just where I stood when this letter was written. Now I just wonder if he still feels the same. I know I get the flowers, but Esme did tell Tanya that when Edward ordered the first set, he paid for a whole year worth of deliveries.

After sitting here for so long that lights are now needed in my apartment, I decide to just go to bed. I cried myself out a long time ago. I have no idea what I look like, but I am sure it is far from pretty. I get up and with the letter folded back up and safely back in its envelope, I make my way to my bed. I place the letter on the pillow where Edward's head would lie, if he were here, and I make my way into the bathroom. Just as I shut the bedroom door, I hear pounding on the front door. I hurry down the hall and looking through the peep hole, I gasp.

* * *

><p>AN: I know that some of you are worried or have been worried, but things are going to come together. Have faith, and please review. We found out this story has been nominated for the best asshole award, for the character of Renee. Voting opens soon and you can find the link on the Facebook page or Google hidden stars fan fiction awards. Kasi's other collaboration story is up for best lemon in the same awards, check out His Cimmerian View.

This week the poll on The Lemonade Stand 'His Cimmerian View' is featured. Please show and share the love and go vote for it. www tehlemonadestand blogspot com (this is the website to vote, just replce a dot where there are spaces.)

Show some love and vote for both of us in our nominations.

Thanks. JessAndTAT


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight saga, and all of the wonderful sparkly characters within the folds of the books. Jess and I own this storyline, and are blessed to have some wonderful readers who leave us lots of love.

* * *

><p><strong>*LK&amp;IV*<strong>

**Chapter 21: The Other Side of the Door**

BPOV

Edward is standing on the other side of the door and I am second guessing myself about opening it. I know I look like shit, and I really don't want him to see me in such a state. He knocks again and I jump. This was what I had been wanting, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. I knew this talk was going to make or break us. I take a deep breath and open the door. When we come face to face, neither of us makes the first move to talk. I know one of us needs to speak; to say something...anything.

"Hey," I say awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Hi," he says, clearing his throat. "How are you?"

"I've been better," I say with a shrug. "How about you?"

"I don't know." He looks so sad and lost, and I know I am part of the reason why.

"Do you want to come in?" I ask.

"No…yes, but I only came to state my peace," he said as I moved to the side to let him in.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No. Bella, the way you left was bullshit," he says, jumping right into our talk. "I get it now, but you hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me before. After everything we had been through, I thought I was going to be the one person that you would want around, yet you didn't even give me the chance to speak! I hated you for weeks, but then I started to understand. I will never get why everything happened the way it did, but when I was with Renee, you were all I could think about. I wanted you, and I had so much faith in you, that I knew I was going to be okay. I knew you were going to find me. You were the only person that I thought about. I regretted not telling you that I loved you…does any of this matter?" he asks as my eyes fill with tears. I hurt him and I knew I did.

"I'm so sorry, and that is all I can say. My mother fucked me up so badly. I hated myself for not protecting you. That was my job, Edward! I let my feelings get in the way, and if I hadn't, maybe things would have been different," I say as he chuckles without humor.

"There was no way to know that Renee was behind all this. She is the craziest person I have ever encountered, and I hope it remains that way. I wanted to be there for you, Bella, but you pushed me away. If I blamed you for anything that happened, do you think I would be here right now or that I would have ever sent you flowers? Why do you think so low of me?" My heart was breaking into pieces at his words. I hate that he thinks I thought so little of him.

"I don't think low of you," I say, shaking my head in disbelief. "I needed to do this for myself."

"Yeah, that much I understand, but why couldn't we do it together? I felt like you hated me because of Renee! I had thoughts of killing her so I could protect you. You are the most important person to me, and yet you left as if nothing that happened between us ever even mattered!"

"I understand. You are right, Edward, but I knew if I stayed and we stayed together, we would have ended up hating each other. You can say all you want that wouldn't have happened, but I know it would have. There was no way I would have been able to look you in the face. I let you down…"

"You didn't let me down!" he yells, making me jump. "There was nothing you could have done," he says, sounding completely defeated. "I can't do this anymore. Either we move on together or we don't, but we need to learn to let this go. I haven't stopped loving you."

"I still love you, too," I say as he stares at me. This is the first time we have confessed our love to each other, and it really wasn't the way I wanted to do it. "I want to try…I don't know if I can, but I want to try. I have tried to get over you, Edward, but I just can't."

"Are you asking me out?"

"I am. Edward, would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" I ask, chuckling at his smile.

"I would love to, but before we do anything, we need to lay all this Renee shit to rest. She has to be behind us before we can move forward," he says. I laugh and shake my head.

"You sound like my shrink," I say, which makes him laugh.

"I was kinda quoting mine," he says as we both laugh together. "She can't be a part of us if this is something you truly want."

"I know," I say in a hushed voice. "I'm afraid that one day you will hate me, or worry that I will become like her…"

"Bella, stop. If I wasn't sure about us, I wouldn't be here. Renee is fucked in the head. That's all that can be said about her. I'm sorry that all of this happened to you, Bella. Can you move past it, though? If you can't, I understand and I can wait longer, but once we start, I don't think I can ever let you go again," he says with tears in his eyes.

"I want to...more than anything. You were right when you said I was letting Renee win, and I don't want her to win. This is my life and I want to start living it."

"I think we need to take things one day at a time. Let's start as friends again, and build from there. I believe that we can make it, Bella," he says.

"I agree. So, I know this great Greek restaurant…" I start to say as he laughs.

"You know I'm a sucker for a gyro."

"Can I have a hug?" I ask almost shyly. He nods his head and opens his arms. I move toward him and all I can feel is: HOME.

**~LK&IV~**

Edward and I are supposed to be going out tonight, and I am scared shitless. I want him…need him. I just hope that I am strong enough to get past everything that happened. Tanya is going to be stopping over, and I have yet to tell her about my date. I know she will be supportive; I just worry that it's too soon.

So much has happened in the last few months, and I keep hoping that my life will get better and better. I am the only one that can change it; no one else is going to do for me. Part of me feels like such a bad person for not wanting to have anything to do with Renee anymore, but there is another part of me that says 'why should I bother?' I now truly know that she hates me, and I refuse to be subjected to her abuse any longer. I did what I had to do; I helped her any way I could and it still wasn't enough for her. She will always hate me.

"Hey, doll face," Tanya says, walking in with some lunch.

"Hey," I reply, sitting on my couch. "How was your week?"

"Long, how about yours?"

"Long, but better than usual," I say as I see her interest spike. "I talked to Edward."

"About time," she responds as she pulls food out of the fast-food bag.

"Really?"

"Babe, what you went through was terrible, but we all have to go for what we want. You and Edward always had something special, even in the short time that you were together," she says. I know she is right, but it is still hard to move forward.

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"You won't know if you don't try. I'm not saying jump right into a relationship again, but you won't know unless you try. Take some time without all the craziness looming over your heads; get to know each other a little bit more." I know she is right.

"Do you think he is a different person?"

"Yes. He isn't that happy-go-lucky man anymore. He doesn't trust anyone. His mother even told me that when she offered him a drink, he had to get it himself," she says as I feel sadness over take me.

"I feel so bad."

"You were both extremely traumatized by Renee. Only the two of you know what it was really like in that house, so you will always be bonded by that. Edward is different now, but he trusts you, and I think trusting someone is his hardest challenge in life at this point. You both are going to need time, but I think that if the two of you become friends first, then something more can develop between you from there. Remember what I used to tell you all the time? If it is meant to be, it will be. There are many things in this lifetime that you can change, but fate is not one of them." I smile at my true mother; who would have known she was so smart.

"Thanks, mom. You do know that you are the best role model in the world, right?"

"Bells, I may not be your birthmother, but you will always be my daughter. I love you just as much as a normal mother loves her child."

"Speaking of Satan herself, what's up with her?" I ask, not really caring, but wanting to stay up to date. I won't be shocked the day they say she somehow escaped.

"She is as good as she can be. Bella, she is very ill, and nothing she did was your fault. She was stalking Edward for months before you ever even met him. I don't need to be a shrink to see that you blame yourself, but you really shouldn't. No one knew," she says, staring at me intently.

"I understand, I truly do, but now everything makes sense. She was the one that found the apartment; she was the one that insisted that was the best place to live. That right there should have been a red flag for me," I say. I can't quite bring myself to not accept at least some of the blame. I know it's going to take time, but I need to move on in my life. "Why do you keep tabs on her, anyway? She was always so horrible toward you."

"I know a part of you is always going to care about her, and if you ask, I want to be informed so you never have to go looking for answers," she says as I nod in understanding. "That and she gave me you, so I kind of owe her."

"You don't owe her anything!" I say, getting agitated.

"Everyone needs someone, even if they don't want that person there. She is a grown woman who made a lot of bad choices. Now she is paying for what she's done. Don't waste your energy hating her, because from hate, breeds more hate. You don't have to love her, like her, see her, or even speak of her again, but do not let her actions and her hatred consume you. You are forgiving by nature, Bella. There is no such thing as 'forgive and forget'. You can forgive her for her actions, but you'll always remember them. It is up to you to let the poison she spewed go. It really isn't easy, but you do need to let it go, because until you do, she is still controlling you."

"You are such a smart and wonderful mother; thank you. You always know just what to say. I feel better about tonight. I'm no longer worried that this might be a mistake. The only mistake I've made was letting Renee's actions make me doubt my own feelings."

"Just remember that this is only the start. You have plenty of time for the heavy stuff later. Go out as friends and have fun tonight. You both need to do a lot of talking, and I suggest that you might even consider seeing your therapist together." Tanya raises her hand, because I start to interrupt. "What I mean by that is, after a few talks on your own, if you want to continue to pursue a relationship with Edward, do the healthy thing for you both and talk to someone together."

"That makes sense. I wonder if Edward would think that is silly. Couples counseling, for a non-couple?" I say questioningly, laughing at my own joke.

**~LK&IV~**

EPOV

It's hard to believe that it has been eight months since we went to court. I've had eight months of working things out with Bella. There has been so much to talk about and discuss, and even more to overcome than either of us had expected.

It has been hard for Bella to let go of the blame for not protecting me. I think when we did the last month of joint session therapy, it finally sank in. Almost six months ago, we agreed that in order to be healthy together, we needed to have at least one or two joint sessions a month. We met with Bella's therapist, and we talked for over two hours the first time. It was really refreshing to walk out of that office and feel the weight lifting off my shoulders.

That night, Bella told me that she wants to work toward the goal of being together as a couple, not just as friends. We agreed to be casual friends, and we have held hands and even done a little kissing here and there. We have both agreed not to see any anyone else, and our common goal is to be together.

Tonight will be our first, full-on, real date. Tonight, I am asking her to be mine officially. Neither of us are ready for marriage or proposals, but I do have a promise ring to give her. Bella and I have been deemed healthy and fit by our therapists, and have been encouraged to follow our hearts with each other. It seems silly that a person turning twenty-seven in a few short months is going to officially ask the woman he loves to go steady, but I couldn't be happier.

I have been nervous all morning, and I decide to head down to the center for a while and hang with the Saturday kids. Walking into the building, I notice little Maddie sitting off by herself. I glance around, and see that her brother Matthew is off in the office with Sally. I know that they both live with their mom, and that their father died in Iraq two years ago. I can tell the little girl is upset, so I make my way over to her.

"Hey Madness, what are you and your dolly doing over here by yourselves?"

"I gotted Matt in trobles," she says sadly, not looking at me.

"Well, that sounds like a lot to worry about. How about you and I go over and play a song, and you can tell me all about it?" She nods her head and takes my hand, and we walk over to the piano. We sit and talk for a while, and I see Sally come out of the office. She sees Maddie with me and smiles, mouthing the words 'thank you'. I smile and nod my head slightly, while I continue to talk to Maddie.

From what I have been able to deduce from our talk, Matthew hit another kid. I don't know why Matthew hit the other kid, though, or what would cause him to be so misbehaved. He has never been a problem child; ever. Matthew is actually one of best behaved kids here. I work with him all of the time on playing; he picked up piano like he was born to play.

I actually spoke to his mom, Marie, about giving him extra lessons outside of the center because the kid is a natural talent. She said she couldn't afford it, but knowing their situation, I offered the lessons for free. They actually happen to live in the same building I do, so it all worked out well. I see Marie come in the door, and notice she doesn't look well. I wave at her and she smiles. I point to Maddie so she knows she is safe with me before she walks into the office to join Sally and Matthew. I smile and spend a little more time with Maddie. Finally, her friend Ashley arrives, and she is off to play with her.

**~LK&IV~**

It's finally five o'clock, and I am heading home to shower and get ready to go out. I am really nervous, but mainly because tonight is a different kind of date for me. Bella and I have been together at least three nights a week for the past four months. We have both even stayed the night at the other's place, falling asleep while watching movies or cuddling. We haven't had sex again, but I am glad we never let the strong attraction between us override the need to be whole first. I am not certain how much longer we will be able to wait, though. Things have been heating up even more in the past few days.

Bella's first full class of cadets graduated last night, and I was so proud of her as she stood and shook each officer's hand as they crossed the stage and were pinned with his or her new badge. I also learned yesterday morning, that the grant I wrote and applied for was fully funded. The center was given a grant that would allow them to not only buy new music equipment, but also hire two additional staff members to help teach the kids more about music.

Tonight, we were celebrating a lot of things. We both have our personal accomplishments to celebrate, but there is nothing more important to celebrate, than our ability to come together after everything we have been through.

Shortly after arriving home, I get a phone call from Marie: Matt and Maddie's mom. She explains that she has an appointment at four in the afternoon on Monday to see a doctor because she has been sick for a while, and wants to know if there was any way possible that I can bring the kids home with me from the center that day. I agree, and tell her that Bella would be coming over, as well, and that we would feed them dinner.

I know Bella won't mind; she has been to the center many times before when the kids have come over. Marie doesn't have any family, and according to her, she doesn't have time for friends. Bella and I have felt bad for her, and have offered to take the kids to the park or other things on several occasions to give her a break. Marie is a good parent, and her circumstances have been hard on her.

I pick the phone up and quickly call Bella.

"Hello, Edward. You aren't canceling our date, are you?"

"Now why in heavens name would I ever do that? Tonight I get to take the most beautiful girl in the whole state of Washington out to dinner." She laughs, and I tsk at her.

"Okay, then, what is it that I can do for you, my handsome, compliment dropping date?"

"You, my love, can tell me that you don't mind us having two friends over for dinner with us on Monday night?" I say in a questioning way.

"No, of course not. I told you I wanted to make meatloaf. Will your friends like that?"

"I am sure that Matt and Madness would love your meatloaf," I say as Bella squeals. "Bella is my sister there?" I ask jokingly.

"No, you big goof. I get to play Barbies with Maddie! I don't care if the kiddo's are there. Does Maria have to work late again this next week?"

"No, she hasn't been feeling well, so she is going to a doctor's appointment. I am sure she took the latest available slot so she wouldn't miss out on work. She called and asked if I could bring them home and keep an eye on them for a while; I assured her that I could."

"Well, that is wonderful, really. Why don't you call her back and let her know that we will eat dinner when she is done and she and the kids can eat with us."

"You always have wonderful ideas. I will see you soon, my love," I say.

"Don't be late, Mr. Cullen," she replies, and I can hear the smile in her voice.

After calling Maria back and setting our plans for Monday night in stone, I stop by the florist to pick up the flowers I ordered. With a huge vase of the standard fresh flowers I give to Bella in hand, I walk up the steps to her door. I am not really nervous anymore, but I can feel the butterflies in my stomach as I knock. I know that tonight sets the standard for the rest of my life. When the door opens, I can't help but smile. Bella really is the only woman I truly ever see; she is the light of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you to Sally who is thankfully home from the hospital, for being our BETA BABE! Thanks Siobahn for pre-reading for us.  
>This is the final chapter of LK&amp;IV before the epilogue posts next week. Thank you to those of you who have followed us from the start, and thanks to those of you just finding us now.<br>Thank you in advance for your wonderful reviews. Check us out on Jess2002 Fanfiction on Facebook, there are some wonderful story rec's there.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the writer and owner and creator of all things Twilight. Jess and I well we borrowed her characters made our own storyline, and we proudly own that.

This is it everyone, Jess and I wrote separate notes at the bottom. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Lipstick Kisses And Inked Virtuoso: Epilogue<strong>

**Five Years Later. . .**

This day has been one of remembrance for me, and one of joy. I am surrounded by everyone I love, and I couldn't be happier. "Aunt Bella," Bree calls, pulling me from my thoughts once again. "Here, this is from Uncle Edward, and Matthew said to tell you that you look really pretty. Maddie and I are all ready, and Matthew is with the guys now. Everyone is dressed and waiting and Grandma Esme says everything will be good to go in ten minutes."

Opening the note, I see Edward's perfect penmanship.

_My sweet love, I can't wait to see you._

_I missed you so much last night._

_See you soon, I love you. E~_

It is hard to believe how big Maddie and Bree are now. There is only a year separating them, but they are almost the same exact size. At eight and nine years old, they are both as proud as can be to be junior bridesmaids today.

Alice and Jasper have been married for about four years now, and their two year old daughter, Stephanie, is the flower girl. She is the perfect mix of her parents, with Alice's looks, and Jasper's calm demeanor.

Maddie and Matthew have lived with Edward and me for the past four years. We took legal guardianship of them a few years ago, because Marie was fighting cancer and wanted to make sure the kids had a safe place to stay. In the beginning, Marie and the kids all moved with us; Marie was no longer able to care for herself or her children because of her health. Marie's biggest fear was that her children would have no one after she was gone. In many ways, she became my best friend, and I will forever be grateful to her for sharing her wonderful children with Edward and me. Edward's entire family loves the kids as much as we do, and Esme and Carlisle even helped us set up college funds for them.

I hear the music starting as we get closer to the entrance, and I watch as the girls make their way down the aisle together. It's crazy how they are nearly inseparable. Even Matthew usually hangs around with them. They are like the three musketeers, and with Matthew being the oldest at ten, he is the ring leader.

When it is my turn to walk down the aisle, I can't take my eyes off of Edward. He looks so amazing standing up there in his tuxedo; so tall and handsome, and at thirty-two, he still looks nineteen. God I love my sexy man and I give him a sly smile. Through the entire wedding, our eyes never break contact.

The vows go by fast, and the pictures seem to take forever. Finally, at the reception, I am happy to be in Edward's arms again. Everyone insisted upon having a traditional wedding night, so of course it was Rose, Alice, Esme, Maddie, Bree, June, and I, all in a big hotel suite. I missed being with my man so much last night, that I've barely let him out of my arms tonight. The seating at dinner is a little different. There is no head table because everyone wanted to sit together in more of a family setting. So we are all sitting at an enormous table, surrounded by all of our family and friends as the toasts begin.

"I never thought the day would come when you would ever manage to get her to marry you." Everyone chuckles. "I can honestly say that I have never seen the bride look as lovely as she does today. The groom, eh…well, not so much." More laughter bursts out from around the room. "Seriously though, I have known these two for what seems like forever. The way these two are made for each other, I guess it can only be compared to the great loves of the other couples around our table and around the room. There is a lot to say for finding your true love and soul mate.

"I am a lucky person to have found mine already, and today we are all here to celebrate the true, undying love of another pair of soul mates that are destined to be together. Separately, they are wonderful and caring people. Together, they are great parents, great people, and the best of friends anyone could ask for.

"So, as the best man of this event, I ask you all to raise your glass and help me toast the newly married couple. To Emmett and Rose McCarty," Edward says as he raises his glass high in the air before clinking it against mine and then taking a sip. With the sound of cheers and applause filling the room, Rose and Emmett stand to hug him after the toast.

Since the newlyweds had their first dance already, I smile at Edward. I know he reads my mind, because he stands and reaches out his hand. "Mrs. Cullen, would you please join me on the floor? I think they are playing our song next."

"I would love to," I say, taking the hand of my wonderful husband.

As we dance through several songs, I can't help but think back to our wedding. Five years ago, Edward took me out for our first real date as a couple. He was so nervous, but then again, so was I. When he asked me to be his girlfriend, I counter offered to be his wife someday. The smile that crossed his face was like turning on a bright light in a darkened room.

The following Monday, we had dinner with Marie and the kids at his place. I will never forget when Marie asked me if I could go to another appointment with her the next day. She was scared to go alone, but I didn't blame her at all. That Tuesday impacted all of our lives, in so many ways. After sitting at the hospital with her for more than ten hours that day, she was diagnosed with advanced breast cancer. Within days, she was scheduled to undergo a double mastectomy.

Edward and I agreed to care for the kids during Marie's hospital stay and recovery. That began our involvement deep into Matthew and Maddie's lives. The day before her surgery, the judge had granted the temporary order of guardianship to Edward and me.

Edward had a four bedroom condo, so we all moved in there. Even though Edward and I were not back to being intimate, we shared a room to give each of the children their own room. Marie also had her own bedroom when she was released and started her intensive chemotherapy treatments. After six grueling months of chemotherapy, she was given a clean bill of health, having beaten the breast cancer. Two months later, she fell ill again, and was diagnosed with an untreatable, fast-spreading lung cancer. This was very hard on her, and as strong as she was, her biggest fear was still her children's welfare.

After living together and caring for the kids together for six months, I had given up my apartment. Before we knew it, we had consolidated three full apartments into one. Marie's savings and medical insurance went a long way to cover all of her bills, but we couldn't keep paying her rent for her. We held fundraisers at the community center that helped pay off the rest of her medical bills, and we managed to set aside some money to help the kids with college when the time came.

Edward and I married two weeks before Marie died. The funeral was very small, and we buried her in one of the Cullen family plots. Marie was an orphan, and never knew anything about her parents. She met her husband in one of the foster homes she lived in as a teenager; he never had any family either. Once they were both eighteen, they married. Her husband joined the Navy, and was stationed all over the world.

Marie ended up in Seattle when he was transferred to Bremerton Naval Station, and then deployed to the Middle East. He was killed in a freak accident, when a cargo supply plane crashed. There were no remains, so he was never really laid to rest. Marie chose to be buried with the small box of ashes that she had to represent her husband. There is a double headstone over the grave with a photo of them as a couple.

Matthew and Maddie Cullen were legally adopted by Edward and me the same day as our wedding. Both the marriage and the adoption were all signed, sealed, and stamped, in the magistrate judge's chambers at the courthouse. Marie wanted us to be their parents, and to know that they were safe with us. Esme told me that she thought Marie waited to die until she knew that they would be safe with us forever.

We learned a year after her death, that we were unable to have children of our own; I was devastated. After going back to our therapist for a while, I came to the realization that I was very lucky to have the two wonderful children I did have. I worry all the time that one day I will wig out and become crazy like Renee.

Edward hugs me closer as we continue to dance. "You just thought of her again, didn't you? I can always tell."

I smile up at him, and lean up to kiss his lips. "Yeah, you know weddings and birthdays and all those things always make me reminisce."

"Bella, she is gone; there is no way that she can ever hurt us again. You will never be like her. You are a wonderful mother to Matt and Maddie. I love you, and I will always love you."

"I will always love you, too, Edward," I say as I kiss his soft lips.

Renee died two years ago. I can't say I'm sad about it, either. At first I was, but once the shock wore off, I felt so much better, lighter even. I thought I was a horrible person, but I guess my reaction was normal. I was afraid I had gone off the deep end for sure. My therapist said I was using her as a crutch, but I didn't see it that way at the time. Later, I found myself agreeing with her. I worried that one day I would go crazy, but I guess we would have known by now if that were the case.

Before Renee died, I went to visit her. After that visit, I was asked to never come back. That was no skin off my back, though. Edward was so mad at me for going to see her, but I felt like I needed some sort of closure. I couldn't marry Edward without closing the Renee door forever.

_"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I have an appointment to see Renee Dwyer," I said as my heart started to race and my palms grew clammy. After being searched, I was shown to a cafeteria sort of room. As soon as the door opened, I came face to face with the woman that I didn't want to haunt my dreams anymore._

_"Why are you here?" she asked in a very nasty tone._

_"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," I said as I swallowed hard._

_"I'm locked up, Edward hasn't come to see me, and I hate you," she said as I laughed. "It's nice to know that he left you high and dry, though. That helps me sleep at night knowing how miserable you must be."_

_"I'm very far from miserable, actually," I said as she glared at me._

_"You will never be happy, and I hope you burn in hell for what you've done to me," she said as I just stared at her. My anger grew and grew at that moment, and my mouth worked faster than my brain._

_"I'm getting married next week. Would you like to know who I'm marrying?" I asked as I watched her interest spike. "He is the most wonderful, caring, charming man, and he loves me completely. Then again, everyone loves me right?" I asked as I watched her anger grow._

_"I hate you! The night you were conceived, I should have swallowed," she said as I laughed._

_"I could say the same about you. I'm marring Edward. I never let you win, Renee. I broke up with him because I needed to fix myself, and this is the last thing I feel I have to do before I marry him. I just had to reassure myself that you were truly locked up good and tight," I said as I glared at her. I was better than the taunting that I was doing to her, but it truly was helping me. I felt like a new person. I didn't feel scared anymore. Karma was a bitch and Renee was getting what she deserved._

_"I hate you so much! You can go straight to hell for all I care!" she sneered at me._

_"I can, but that means we will be together in the afterlife. Do you really want that?" I asked. That's when she moved to strike me, but the guard was faster._

_"You need to leave, and you aren't welcome back here," the manly female guard said._

_"That's fine; I said everything I needed to. Have a nice life, Renee. When I get home and I kiss Edward, I'll tell him you said hello," I taunted as I watched the guard grip her even tighter._

As we danced in small circles I chuckle at the memory. I traced my finger in a swan shape over Edward's shirt covered chest. He had a tattoo of a swan with my initials in the wing of the bird. I thought it was the sweetest thing. When my dad told me she killed herself, I felt a small pang of guilt, but I couldn't blame myself for anything that she did. I did everything I could to ever help her, and I knew she was never going to love me.

"Will you stop thinking of her," Edward says as he kisses my nose.

"You were so mad at me the day I went and saw her," I said as he locked his jaw.

"You were so stupid that day! I don't think I had ever been that mad at you, and I'm pretty sure that was our worst fight ever," he says as I laugh.

_"Where are the kids?" I asked once I was in the front door._

_"With my mom. What did you do today?" he asked. I just laughed and shook my head. "You seem different."_

_"I'm free and it feels great!" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him deeply and he pulled me close to his body. I ran my fingers through his hair and down his neck, causing him to shiver under my touch. I went for the hem of his shirt and he let me pull it off of him. He used his very talented fingers to undo the buttons of my shirt next. I loved the feel of his hands on my body._

_He lifted me into his arms once I was naked for him; I didn't even remember him taking my pants off. We only made it to the living room before he was inside of me. His mouth was hot against my skin and I couldn't stop touching him. He was mine and I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. I slowly moved myself up and down on his cock as I whispered 'I love you' to him. I loved that he returned each and every one of them._

_He tightened his grip on my hips and he set a faster pace. I sat back on his lap and watched his beautiful face fall apart because of me. Me, the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. I was going to be the mother of his children. I was the one he never gave up on. I was his one true love. Everything just fell into prospective for me. I was his as much as he was mine._

_"Bella, you are so sexy," he groaned as I leaned into his chest more. I smothered his mouth with my own, and kissed him as we both fell apart. I kissed his tat and laid my hand over his heart; I knew I owned it. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too. Do you know we are getting married next week?" I asked as he scrunched his face up._

_"When was I going to be told of this?" he asked as I playfully swatted him. I snuggled into his chest just as the phone rang. Edward answered it and his mood shifted almost instantly. He spoke with whoever was on the other line, and soon enough, his relaxed face started to glare at me. He said a quick goodbye, and then moved me off his lap._

_"What's wrong?" I asked as I covered myself up with a blanket._

_"What's wrong?" he asked with a humorless laugh. "What is wrong with you?"_

_"I'm great! There isn't anything wrong with me."_

_"You went and saw her!" he yelled. "Why would you do that and not tell me!"_

_"I knew you wouldn't have let me go, and I needed to see her," I said with a shrug of my shoulders._

_"Why?"_

_"I just needed closure."_

_"Why now? Do you know how stupid it was to go see her? Are you just trying to get out of marrying me?"_

_"No, nothing like that. It doesn't matter. She is out of my life for good now. That's why I told you I was free," I said as he paced the living room naked._

_"I can't believe you. You could have been hurt. She could have hurt you."_

_"There was a guard there the whole time. They stopped her before she could hit me," I said as his head whipped to me._

_"She tried to hit you?"_

_"I provoked her."_

_"You are so stupid!" he yelled._

_"I needed her to know that she didn't win! I needed her to know that I was happy! I needed her to know she could never ruin me! If you think that is stupid, then so be it!" I yelled as I left the room. I thought that out of everyone, he would be the one to understand. I went to our room and cried. I didn't think he would be so upset about it._

_After an hour of crying, he came into our room. I could feel his eyes on me, but he didn't say anything. I wiped my face dry of tears and turned my wet pillow over. I felt his side of the bed dip down, and then I felt his hand on my bare back._

_"I'm sorry I yelled," he said as I shrugged my shoulders. "They called Charlie to let him know that they banned you from ever visiting again."_

_"I know; they told me before I left," I said, clearing my throat. "I stooped to her level, but it felt so good. I'm moving on and never looking back."_

_"What…what did you say to her?"_

_"After she said you hadn't come to see her, and that she was okay with that because she knew we were never going to be together, I lost it. I told her we were getting married. That was when she tried to hit me. I told her that when I got home, I was going to kiss you and say that she said hello," I said as he chuckled._

_"Well, I guess you forgot that part," he said laughing some more._

I look at my husband, and then we turn to see Maddie and Matthew doing a silly dance on the dance floor near us. I may not have given birth to them, but they are my kids, and I couldn't be happier. I have my perfect life. Edward and I may have deep scars, but they are healing with each passing day. Life is going on, and that is the way it is supposed to be. I kiss Edward on the mouth and I laugh when I hear our kids groan.

"She never won. She never won, even when we were both falling apart. She never won," I say as he stares deep into my eyes.

"You are the strongest woman I know," he says with a loving smile.

"You are the strongest man I know," I counter with a chuckle.

"We won," he says with a smile as he kisses me.

"Stop! That is so gross," I hear my son say. I quickly grab him and pepper kisses all over his face. When I look up, I see Edward with his arms around Maddie, spinning in circles with her. I can hear her giggles trailing in their wake. I hug my son closer and smile down at him as he tells me he loves me. Matt and I both open our arms to let Edward and Maddie join us. As the four of us dance together in our own little group, one thing stands out in my mind: I am finally at peace, and completely happy.

I love my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! This story had been the least stressful story I have even been involved with! There may be another story that Kasi and I will write together in the future. I hope this ending was everything that you wanted to happen! Thanks to toocute24 and Siobhan for the help they have both giving throughout this story. Again thanks again for all your kind words! ~jess2002~**

**There is really nothing more that I can say other than to reaffirm what Jess said, regarding the thanks to all of you wonderful readers who loved this story and stuck with us through the hard parts. As for this story, Jess and I have joked many times about how writing a story together was so easy, it almost wrote itself. Thanks to Sally and Siobahn for everything. Jess and I have been friends for a while, but I must say that I now think of her as one of my best friends and writing this story with her has been a complete pleasure. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. ~TeamAllTwilight aka: Kasi~**


End file.
